


Бог не играет в кости

by Wild_BerrY



Category: B.A.P
Genre: AU, Action, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, max - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_BerrY/pseuds/Wild_BerrY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не помнит ничего из прошлой жизни, даже своего собственного имени. Ни в одной картотеке не значатся его фотографии и отпечатки пальцев, словно его не существовало. Решив начать жизнь с чистого листа,он мирится с таким положением вещей, но неожиданное знакомство заставляет его вновь задуматься о прошлом. Однако, есть человек, который не хочет, чтобы он докопался до истины.<br/>Потому что иногда лучше ее не знать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Безымянный

**Author's Note:**

> "At any rate, I am convinced that He [God] does not play dice." © Albert Einstein  
> Фразу можно трактовать как "Случайность — непознанная закономерность."
> 
> Until the truth becomes a lie  
> Until you change, until you deny  
> Until you believe  
> This is my chance, this is my chance  
> I'll take it now because I can  
> This is my chance, I want it now  
> Don't save me, don't save me, cause I don't care
> 
> 30 Second to Mars - Savior

_7 февраля 2015 год_

В придорожном кафе автозаправки было не много посетителей: несколько дальнобойщиков, влюбленная парочка и почтенный отец семейства, заехавший за стаканом кофе, который нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по стойке у кассы, поглядывая на часы. На улице уже стемнело; промозглая погода и дождь со снегом не мешали, пожалуй, только влюбленным, не торопившимся обратно к родителям. Владелец лениво отсчитывал сдачу недовольному мужчине, постоянно сбиваясь и начиная вновь набирать мелочь.

Причудливый колокольчик с длинными кистями громко звякнул, оповещая о приходе нового посетителя. Молодой человек с рыжевато-каштановыми волосами вошел в зал, вскользь оглядел посетителей и сел за последний столик у окна. Дальнобойщики едва посмотрели в его сторону, парочка и вовсе не заметила — они были слишком поглощены друг другом, а владелец снова сбился со счета. Мужчина выругался, схватил свой стакан и практически выбежал из кафе. 

— Добрый вечер. — Хозяин подошел к молодому человеку, но тот даже не повернул головы в его сторону. — Что будете заказывать? 

Парень смотрел в окно, словно пытался увидеть там что-то очень важное, потом нахмурился и разочарованно поджал губы.

— Эй, ты меня слышишь? 

— А? — он вздрогнул и посмотрел на владельца. — Да-да, извините, чашку чая, пожалуйста.

— Зеленый, черный?

Молодой человек на секунду призадумался, пытаясь что-то вспомнить.

— Не знаю, давайте зеленый, — в конце концов ответил он, виновато улыбнувшись.

— Замерз что ли? 

— Не помню, какой я обычно пью, — несколько нервно пожал плечами парень, вновь отворачиваясь к окну. 

Владелец удивленно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал и через пять минут принес чашку дымящегося ароматного чая.

— Спасибо, — кивнул посетитель, пошарив по карманам, достал мятую купюру и протянул владельцу. — Извините, аджосси, вы не подскажете, что это за город?

Владелец сначала подумал, что парень пьян, но от него не пахло алкоголем, одежда была аккуратной и относительно чистой, для этой погоды, да и взгляд был вполне осмысленным. Только выглядел он каким-то потерянным и печальным.

— До Сеула, ближайшего к нам города, примерно четырнадцать километров. 

— Спасибо, — молодой человек вновь улыбнулся и обхватил замерзшими пальцами горячую чашку. — Пахнет вкусно.

— Ты в порядке, парень? — спросил владелец, удивляясь, как можно не знать, где ты находишься. — Тебя по голове не били? 

— Вроде нет, — ощупывая затылок, ответил посетитель. — Хотя, это бы многое объяснило.

— То есть?

— Например, почему я не помню свое имя.

— А что ты помнишь?

— Помню... — начал парень, но осекся. — Зачем вам? Вы меня вряд ли знаете, а мне, если честно, сейчас не до откровений.

— А может, ты меня обманываешь, и на самом деле — опасный преступник в розыске? Я ведь могу и полицию вызвать.

— Я не знаю, — мотнул он головой. — Но они, по крайней мере, смогут сказать, кто я. Так ведь? — ухмыльнулся посетитель. — Кстати, у вас свободных комнат нет? Я заплачу.

Идиот или придуривается? — подумал владелец, но после некоторых раздумий согласился приютить его, уж слишком наивно, по-детски, смотрел парень, и улыбка у него была такая, — как у честного человека,— решил он про себя. 

— Заплатишь вперед, — сказал он, пристально глядя на парня, но тот лишь согласно кивнул и полез в карман за деньгами.

Комнатка была крохотная — обычно в ней ночевал сын хозяина, когда приезжал навестить отца, — узкая кровать, стул и маленький журнальный столик со старым телевизором. Молодой человек повесил куртку на крючок, вбитый в стену рядом с дверью, выключил тусклую лампу и лег, не раздеваясь, прямо на покрывало. Уставившись в потолок, по которому скользил лучи света проезжавших мимо заправки машин, он думал о словах владельца.

Может ли он быть преступником? А если он действительно вор или убийца, или еще хуже — насильник? От этих мыслей его передернуло, и он повернулся набок, набросив на ноги край покрывала. Прислушался к себе — ничего, ни единой эмоции. Он не помнил ни откуда он родом, ни что он любит, ни одного лица не всплывало перед глазами, словно его память — чистый лист без единой закорючки, абсолютно не за что зацепиться. Он даже не знал, какой у него характер. В ванной висело круглое зеркало, в которое он долго рассматривал себя, пытаясь понять, что же он за человек. И почему не пошел сразу в полицию? Устало прикрыл глаза, решив про себя, что можно это сделать и завтра. Согреться и выспаться было важнее, — до этой автозаправки он шел несколько километров. 

Парень перекатился, выдернув из-под себя покрывало, и накрылся, чтобы не замерзнуть во сне.

***

— Вставай, — грубый мужской голос выдернул молодого человека из беспокойного сна.

Он резко повернулся и перехватил руку, тянувшуюся к его плечу.

— Эй, ты что? 

Парень открыл глаза и увидел перекошенное от боли лицо, склонившегося над ним человека. Переведя взгляд на свою руку, крепко сжимавшую чужое запястье, он удивленно моргнул и выпустил его из захвата. 

— Извините, — пробормотал он. — Я не хотел. 

— Поднимайся, силач, поедешь со мной в участок.

Только сейчас парень заметил, что мужчина был одет в полицейскую форму патрульного. В дверях стоял владелец заправки, виновато поглядывая на него.

— Это мой знакомый, — пояснил он. — Каждое утро он заезжает сюда, и я рассказал ему о тебе. На самом деле, мне почему-то кажется, что ты нормальный парень, не преступник, и волноваться тебе не о чем. 

— Не стоит оправдываться, — отмахнулся рукой парень. — Я прекрасно все понимаю, и сам собирался сходить в полицию. Дайте мне пять минут.

Он наспех умылся холодной водой, пригладил волосы — красился совсем недавно, корни еще не успели отрасти, — отметил он, посмотрев на себя в зеркало. Снял с вешалки куртку и вышел в зал. Хозяин протянул ему стакан кофе и бумажный пакет.

— Позавтракаешь по дороге, — неловко улыбнулся он.

— Спасибо за гостеприимство и заботу, аджосси, — поклонился парень и вышел следом за полицейским на улицу.

— Удачи, — пробормотал владелец, задумчиво глядя ему в спину.

В участке его передали дежурному, который подозрительно посмотрел на него, когда узнал, что он ничего не помнит, даже своего имени. 

— Посиди здесь, — кивнул он на скамейки. — Скоро тобой займутся.

Парень сел, рассеянно оглядывая узкий коридор и лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Почему-то он совсем не волновался — это ведь хороший знак? Ему нечего бояться, он не совершал ничего такого, за что должен понести наказание. Но какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало ему, что ничего этот визит в полицию не даст. 

У него сняли отпечатки пальцев, сфотографировали и обыскали, а еще через полчаса привели к одному из детективов. Тот хмуро рассматривал бумаги, лежавшие перед ним, и так же хмуро взглянул на задержанного. 

— Значит, ничего не помнишь? 

Парень поежился под тяжелым взглядом и опустил глаза. 

— Как ты попал на автозаправку?

— Пешком, — пожал он плечами. — Я очнулся в нескольких километрах от нее, недалеко от шоссе.

— Как ты там оказался?

— Понятия не имею.

— Тебя ограбили?

— Не знаю, вряд ли, ведь вы сами видели деньги.

Детектив кивнул.

— Но кроме денег в твоих карманах нет абсолютно ничего.

— Я знаю, — согласился парень. — Сам просматривал несколько раз.

— Знаешь, что самое интересное? Твоих отпечатков в картотеке тоже нет, а ведь ты должен был, как минимум, получить паспорт. Вряд ли тебе меньше восемнадцати, как думаешь?

— Наверное. Если вы пытаетесь меня поймать, то это бесполезно. Я правда ничего не знаю о себе. И, поверьте, это очень неприятное чувство, особенно когда смотришь на себя в зеркало и даже не узнаешь своего лица.

— Мы отправим тебя в больницу на обследование.

— Это ваша работа, — вновь пожал плечами парень.

— Похоже, ты сам не очень заинтересован в том, чтобы что-то выяснить.

— Было бы с чего начать, — равнодушно бросил он.

Медицинское обследование не выявило ничего особенного, кроме пары старых переломов и небольшой близорукости. Тонкий розовый шрам на левом боку, явно не хирургического происхождения, да один искусственный зуб, возможно, взамен выбитого или выпавшего.

— А вы знаете, что у вас есть татуировка? — спросила его медсестра, когда он стянул с себя футболку.

— Где? — резко обернулся парень и подошел к зеркалу.

— На левой лопатке, — улыбнулась девушка.

Ровный полумесяц с маленькой звездочкой рядом — и все, никаких букв, чисел или символов.

— Красиво. — Медсестра дотронулась до татуировки пальцами. — Кстати, она свежая, я чувствую неровности. 

— Насколько?

— Не больше месяца, скорей всего, даже меньше.

Покрасился и подстригся он тоже совсем недавно — связаны ли эти события друг с другом? 

— Интересно, — проговорил парень, осматривая себя, но больше ничего не обнаружил. Зацепка была хреновой, потому что сделать татуировку он мог где угодно — и потратить на поиски мастера всю жизнь.

— Вы в отличной физической форме, явно работали над своим телом. — Девушка восхищенно рассматривала мускулистые руки и накаченный торс. — Могли бы быть спортсменом.

— И в каком же виде спорта? — полюбопытствовал парень, натягивая одежду.

— Затрудняюсь сказать, все мышцы развиты равномерно. Я бы предположила легкую атлетику, у вас очень хорошая пластика, но вместе с тем четкие движения. Хотя, вполне вероятно, что вы занимались единоборствами.

— А вы наблюдательны, — улыбнулся он.

— Профессия обязывает, но спасибо.

Парень внимательно посмотрел на нее: симпатичная, примерно двадцать три года, недавно изменила прическу, проколола вторую дырку в левом ухе — кожа вокруг нее покрасневшая, а девушка постоянно теребит сережку туда-сюда и потирает мочку пальцами, значит, заживает и чешется. Не замужем, но есть друг или бывший парень — на шее цепочка с кольцом, хотя, если судить по глазам и поведению, скорей всего, она в отношениях. Он ей нравится, но она не кокетничает и не строит ему глазки...

Его пристальный взгляд, похоже, смутил медсестру, он спохватился и отвернулся, хватая куртку с кушетки.

— Извините, всего доброго, я пойду.

— До свидания. — Она протянула ему несколько листков. — Я написала, к каким специалистам вам еще нужно зайти.

Он кивнул и вышел из кабинета. 

Что это было? С чего бы вдруг ему так рассматривать совершенно незнакомого человека и обращать внимание на какие-то незначительные детали? После слов медсестры в голове словно включился сканер, обстоятельно прощупывающий каждую мелочь во внешнем виде и поведении девушки. Профессия обязывает, — вспомнил он ее слова. А если его профессия тоже обязывает к чему-то подобному? 

Парень взглянул на список кабинетов и, закинув куртку на плечо, пошел на третий этаж.


	2. С начала

Диссоциативная амнезия — такой диагноз ему поставили после исследований головного мозга.

— Поскольку у вас она в генерализованной форме, необходимо знать первопричину, но ввиду отсутствия каких-либо сведений, это не представляется возможным. По крайней мере сейчас. — Врач придвинул к себе результаты анализов. — Остаточные следы продуктов распада сильного снотворного указывают на то, что доза препарата была очень велика. Вам повезло, в худшем случае вы были бы уже мертвы. Кстати, это тоже способствует потере памяти. На будущее, советую вам не злоупотреблять алкоголем и вообще поберечь печень. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал ошарашенный парень, забрал карту и вышел в коридор.

Передозировка снотворного? Добровольно к этому прибегают только самоубийцы. Он хотел покончить с жизнью? Нет, не может быть — внутреннее чутье противилось этому факту, и парень склонен был ему верить. 

Черт, да что за херня с ним произошла? — он с силой впечатал кулак в стену, не заметив боли и содранной кожи на костяшках пальцев.

Больше всего бесило абсолютное бессилие. Полиция проверила даже пропавших без вести и беглых преступников в розыске — ничего, вообще ничего, его будто никогда не существовало. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он пытался успокоиться и проанализировать все, что узнал за эту неделю. Но проблема была в том, что анализировать было почти нечего. В этом мире он был пустым местом, нулем, без имени и возраста. Совершенное ничто.

Стрелка на больничных часах громко щелкнула, и парень очнулся от раздумий. Пора было идти за новым паспортом — и за новой жизнью.

— Ну что, получил? — поинтересовался у него Пак Чивон, владелец той самой автозаправки, когда парень зашел в кафе. 

Достав из внутреннего кармана куртки паспорт, он радостно помахал им в воздухе и положил на стойку.

— Так-так, и кто же ты у нас теперь? — хитро улыбнулся хозяин, открывая книжечку. — Мин Енсу. Первое попавшееся выбрал?

— Почти, — рассмеялся новоиспеченный Енсу. — Пойду переодеваться.

Поскольку идти ему было некуда, то после первого же дня в полицейском участке он вернулся на заправку, предложив владельцу поработать на него за ночлег и еду, по крайней мере, пока не оформит документы. Хозяин согласился — все-таки одному было трудно, а брать человека со стороны не хотелось, опасно. Но Енсу, как он теперь привыкал его называть, почему-то вызывал у него доверие, да и жалко было его — несмотря на его радостную улыбку, мужчина понимал, что парню еще тяжело смириться с реальностью.

Работник из него был старательный и аккуратный: Енсу успевал и на заправке работать, и помочь старику в кафе. Особенно, когда привозили продукты или топливо — не нужно было самому таскать тяжести. 

За пару недель работы Мин обнаружил, что неплохо разбирается в автомобилях. Каждое новое открытие было вспышкой — он понятия не имел, как это происходит, но всегда с точностью определял, что барахлит в машине, стоило ему услышать звук мотора или заглянуть под капот.

Через месяца полтора как-то вечером владелец позвал его к себе в комнату, разлил по рюмкам соджу и протянул одну Енсу.

— Ты прекрасный работник, парень, но пора тебе заканчивать прозябать здесь. Я не выгоняю тебя, и ты можешь остаться, но, мне кажется, ты достоин намного большего, чем это захолустье.

— Аджосси... — начал Мин, но хозяин взмахом руки прервал его.

— Не спорь, это мое мнение. Еще раз повторюсь — я не гоню тебя, но у тебя впереди вся жизнь, и ты можешь достичь гораздо большего, чем карьера автозаправщика и официанта. 

— Вы действительно так думаете? — задумчиво спросил Енсу, поднося к губам рюмку.

— Я в это верю, — улыбнулся старик.

***

Сеул встретил Мина проливным дождем.

— Отличное начало, — пробормотал он, наступив прямо в лужу, когда водитель попутки высадил его где-то в районе Кванджин.

— Слышь, парень, через пару кварталов, — водитель, наклонившись к окну, махнул рукой куда-то вправо, — есть дешевая гостиница. Я в ней как-то останавливался, не пять звезд, конечно, но перекантоваться можно.

— Спасибо за помощь, — кивнул Енсу.

— Да не за что, удачи!

Гостиницу он действительно нашел довольно быстро. Дежурный администратор недовольно скривился, глядя на лужу, почти сразу образовавшуюся под ногами Мина, но промолчал. 

— Оплата вперед, — равнодушно произнес он.

— Хорошо, я заплачу за три дня, — согласно кивнул Енсу и полез за паспортом и деньгами.

— Номер 28, — администратор бросил на стойку ключ с тяжелым бронзовым брелком и вернул документы. — Еда в оплату не входит.

Номер был чуть больше его каморки на заправке, но Енсу было все равно, — место для ночлега, не более того. Достав сухую одежду, он бросил спортивную сумку около кровати и пошел в душ. Стоя под горячими струями воды, Мин обдумывал, что ему нужно сделать в первую очередь. Во-первых, неплохо бы обзавестись мобильным телефоном, во-вторых, найти работу. Денег, которые дал ему хозяин, хватит ненадолго — он вообще не хотел их брать, но владелец настоял, сказав, что все рассчитал, и это зарплата Енсу с вычетом комнаты и еды. Мин, конечно же, ему не поверил и решил, что обязательно вернет их, когда найдет работу.

Обернувшись полотенцем, он вышел из ванной, бросил взгляд на окно — дождь шел по-прежнему. 

— Вот черт, — раздосадовано проговорил Енсу, натягивая белье и джинсы.

В животе заурчало, он не ел с самого утра, а сейчас был почти вечер. Накинув кожаную куртку и надвинув бейсболку на глаза, спустился к стойке администратора, сдал ключ и снова вышел под дождь. Перекусил в небольшой закусочной на углу квартала и направился вниз по улице, в поисках нужных ему магазинов. В гостиницу Мин вернулся часа через три с новым мобильным, картой Сеула и стопкой газет с объявлениями о работе. Просмотрев некоторые из них, он обвел заинтересовавшие его предложения карандашом, немного посмотрел телевизор и лег спать. 

Третий день поисков работы подходил к концу, а Енсу так и не нашел ничего подходящего. В конце концов, он решил вернуться в кафе, на которое наткнулся в первый день. Не сказать, что работа полностью его устраивала, но за неимением лучшего пока пришлось довольствоваться этим. На первое время сойдет, — подумал он. — Осталась проблема с жильем.

Ему пришлось остаться в гостинице еще на неделю, прежде чем он переехал в комнату, которую ему любезно согласилась сдавать одна старушка, живущая по соседству с кафе. Каждое утро она приходила сюда за свежими булочками, и, услышав, как Мин переговаривается с другим работником, предложила сдавать ему комнату. Оказалось, что ее внучка поступила в этом году в институт и перебралась в студенческий кампус, — ее комната пустовала, а небольшая прибавка к пенсии старушке бы не помешала. Она сказала, что Енсу похож на "приличного человека, который не будет устраивать беспорядок и водить в квартиру кого-попало", поэтому она готова приютить такого приятного молодого человека за умеренную плату. Наверное, ему везло.

Мин работал каждый день по две смены, приходил домой, падал в кровать и проваливался в сон без сновидений. На автозаправке он работал не меньше, поэтому такой распорядок был для него привычным. Проводил по шестнадцать часов в день на ногах, не думая об усталости, пока однажды хозяин не сказал, что Енсу стал похож на приведение, и в приказном порядке выделил ему выходной день. Мин пытался возражать, но владелец пояснил, что не выспавшиеся работники с темными кругами под глазами не делают хорошую рекламу его заведению, — и с этим пришлось согласиться.

В свой первый выходной Енсу вскочил, с ужасом подумав, что он проспал работу, но потом вспомнил, что свободен целый день, и, прыгая на одной ноге в попытке натянуть штаны и одновременно застегнуть рубашку, со смехом завалился обратно на кровать. Он уже решил, что будет делать — конечно же, поедет навестить единственного дорогого ему человека. Приведя себя в порядок, он вышел в кухню и почувствовал запах блинчиков. 

— Доброе утро! — радостно воскликнул Мин.

— Доброе, — отозвалась старушка, протягивая ему блинчик. — На вот, попробуй. Ты разве не идешь на работу сегодня?

— Выходной у меня. Спасибо, — радостно улыбнулся Енсу, запихивая блинчик целиком в рот.

— Так вот почему ты весь сияешь. Наконец-то Чон-ши одумался, а то тебя можно уже под дверь подсовывать, так исхудал. Садись, кормить тебя буду.

— М-м-угу, — неопределенно промычал Мин, жуя уже второй блинчик и запивая его ароматным чаем с травами. 

Владелец заправки чуть не схлопотал инфаркт от радости, когда увидел его на пороге. Вкратце рассказав, где он и чем сейчас занимается, Енсу периодически по привычке выходил на улицу обслуживать подъезжающие машины и помогал в кафе. Перед отъездом он незаметно засунул тонкий конверт с деньгами под журнал около кассы и, пообещав хозяину обязательно навестить его еще раз, уехал на попутной машине обратно в город. 

Довольный собой, он уже направлялся домой, когда на перекрестке его чуть не сбил мотоцикл. Отпрыгнув в последнюю секунду обратно на тротуар, Мин приземлился на асфальт, больно ударившись копчиком, и разодрал правый рукав до локтя. Мотоциклист тут же остановился, соскочил с сиденья и подбежал к нему, размахивая руками.

— Ой, прости-прости, я не хотел, честное слово! Не знаю, как я тебя не заметил! Я такой дурак, — затараторил он, помогая Мину подняться. — Очень больно? Вот черт! А-а-а-а, у тебя кровь!

— Да прекрати ты орать! — со стоном сказал Мин, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я сейчас вдобавок еще и оглохну.

— Прости, — парнишка состроил печальную гримасу, виновато поглядывая на него.

Он был совсем молоденький, лет семнадцати на вид, хотя вымахал выше Енсу почти на голову. Смешно сдувая длинную челку с глаз, он пыхтел и заботливо придерживал Мина за плечо. 

— Понакупали мотоциклов, а ездить не умеют, — проворчал Енсу, исподлобья оглядывая нелепое создание. — Права-то хоть есть?

— Эм-м-м, — растерялся парень, опустив глаза.

— Понятно все с тобой, — вздохнул Мин. — Знаешь, мне больше мотоцикл жалко, если ты его угробишь, — отличная коняшка.

— Знаю, — гордо ответило недоразумение. — Жаль, не моя. Ты бы лучше о себе поду...

Но Енсу уже был на полпути к мотоциклу. Странное чувство охватило его, когда он коснулся хромированной рамы. Прохладный металл словно тек в его ладони, рука слишком привычно обхватила руль, словно он так делал тысячи раз. Страсть, азарт, свобода — вот, что он почувствовал, быстро запрыгнув на сиденье. Даже зажмурился, настолько все это было знакомым, даже не так — родным, своим. 

— Эй, ты чего? Решил угнать, что ли? — раздался рядом грустный голос.

— Ты совсем дурак? — удивленно посмотрел Енсу на парнишку. — Садись, довезу куда надо, а то еще кого-нибудь собьешь по дороге.

— Но...

— Садись.

—... У тебя кровь идет, — упрямился парень.

— Переживу.

— А вдруг ты меня похитишь?

— Всю жизнь мечтал, да за тебя дадут больше, чем ты весишь.

— Гукки меня убьет, — еле слышно пробормотал парень, наконец-то усаживаясь за Мином на сиденье.

— Что ты там бубнишь? Держись крепче и показывай дорогу.

Гукки, точнее Бан Енгук, действительно производил впечатление человека, который может убить. Особенно когда он увидел за рулем своего мотоцикла совершенно незнакомого ему человека. Из-за его плеча торчала макушка провинившегося сорванца. Соскочив с сиденья, это чудо подскочило к нему и начало тараторить с такой скоростью, что Енгук почувствовал себя под пулеметным обстрелом. Енсу спокойно слез с мотоцикла, поставил его на подножку и приблизился к жестикулирующему парнишке и пристально смотревшему на него Бангу. Когда пламенный речитатив на секунду прервался, Енгук перевел взгляд на Мина.

— Я смотрю, он всегда такой, — сочувственно сказал Енсу.

— Когда накосячит вдвойне, — отозвался Енгук.

— Мин Енсу.

— Бан Енгук. У тебя кровь на руке.

— Это? Да ерунда.

— Эй, ты вообще меня слушал? — возмутился парнишка, расстроенный тем, что его игнорируют.

— Пойдем, посмотрим на твою ерунду, а ты... — Бан глубоко вздохнул и досчитал про себя до десяти, чтобы не сказать ничего обидного. — Принеси нам пива.

— Что? А-а, ладно, — его словно ветром сдуло.

— Вот же наказание, — пробормотал Енгук и тут же широко улыбнулся Енсу. — Не сильно Джело тебя помял? Это я, дурак, виноват, он у меня с покупки выпрашивал прокатиться, все уши прожужжал. Я думал, с ума скоро сойду, вот и разрешил. Он, конечно, водить умеет, сам учил, но... А, черт! 

— Да ладно, все нормально, хорошо, что на меня наткнулся, а не на старушку какую-нибудь, — ответил Мин, проходя вглубь помещения. — Твое добро?

— Не-а, я тут подрабатываю главным механиком, — ухмыльнулся Бан. — Хотя, если учесть, что хозяин только выручку приезжает снимать, то да — все мое. А ты сечешь в мотоциклах?

— Угу, — неуверенно кивнул Енсу. — То есть, наверное.

Банг вопросительно взглянул на него, доставая аптечку из шкафчика.

— Да со мной странная история приключилась, долго рассказывать.

— А я никуда не тороплюсь, — сказал Енгук. — Снимай куртку. Кстати, этого несмышленыша зовут Джело, вернее, на самом деле Чхве Чунхон, но он предпочитает называться Джело. У-у, я смотрю, у тебя здесь все красиво. — Присвистнул он, рассматривая разбитый локоть. — Ну, ничего, сейчас подлатаем. Так что там за история? И где мое пиво?!

Последнее было сказано громким раскатистым басом, эхом прокатившимся по ангару, от которого Мин вздрогнул.

— Уже бегу!

— Не надо бежать, главное пиво донеси в целости и сохранности. 

— Ты противоречишь сам себе! — запыхавшийся Джело поставил упаковку пива на стол и рухнул рядом с Енсу на продавленный диванчик.

— Не умничай. Я с тобой еще потом поговорю.

— Дрожу в предвкушении, — отозвался он, передернув плечами в притворном страхе, но сразу стушевался под тяжелым взглядом. — Ладно, я знаю, что виноват, но Гук... Енгук-хён! Я уже все-все понял и осознал, и Енсу-хён меня уже простил, так ведь? — он перевел жалостливый взгляд на Мина.

Енсу насмешливо фыркнул, — на Джело, кажется, совершенно невозможно было сердиться. Просто воплощение детской непосредственности. 

— Купился на наивные глазки? — обратился Енгук к Мину. — Не обольщайся, этот ребенок не то что руку по локоть откусит, если надо, а сразу голову, — прожует и не подавится.

— Фу, как грубо, хён! А я так наделся произвести хорошее впечатление, но ты все испортил.

— Пусть знает, с кем имеет дело. Так что там у тебя за история? — Банг открыл пиво и протянул бутылку Енсу.

— Да в принципе нечего рассказывать...

Через час, когда локоть был зашит и обработан, а упаковка пива закончилась, Мин как раз успел рассказать всю свою короткую историю жизни. 

— Ну, ты даешь, чувак! — хлопнул его Енгук по плечу.

— Просто обалдеть! — восхищенно воскликнул Джело. — И что, ты теперь так и будешь? Или все-таки хочешь выяснить, кто ты на самом деле? А представляешь, ты вдруг окажешься внебрачным наследником какого-нибудь миллионера, и тебя устранили специально, чтобы все миллионы не достались. Какая-нибудь расфуфыренная красотка, которой...

— Джело, уйми свою буйную фантазию, ты по ходу дорам пересмотрел, — перебил его Бан.

— Сомневаюсь, что о наследнике миллионера, пусть даже о внебрачном, нет сведений ни в одной базе, — мягко улыбнулся Енсу.

Джело разочарованно вздохнул, принимая справедливость аргумента. А он уже себе напридумывал!

— Но малец прав в одном — ты собираешься выяснять правду?

— Для этого нужно хоть что-то, понимаешь, хоть какая-то зацепка, а у меня нет ничего, вообще. Знаешь, даже вся одежда, которая была на мне, куплена недавно, абсолютно новая. Такую можно купить на любом рынке. Я покрасился, сделал татуировку, будто... Не знаю, сам готовился к этому? Странно звучит, конечно.

— Или за тебя все сделал кто-то другой. 

— Что? Покрасил, набил мне татушку, переодел?

— А почему нет? Ты же все равно ничего не помнишь. Единственное, что меня смущает, отсутствие сведений о тебе. Ты что, не учился в школе, у тебя нет родственников, близких друзей? Джело, может, покопаешься у себя?

Енсу с удивлением посмотрел на парнишку, сидевшего с абсолютно непринуждёнными видом. 

— Покопаться-то можно, будет ли толк, если его даже в национальной базе нет. А для международного поиска он явно птица не того полета. Но я посмотрю, хён, обещаю, — он серьезно взглянул на Мина. — Если что-то есть, я это достану.

— Другой вопрос, хочешь ли ты сам этого, — продолжил за него Енгук. 

— Хорошо, — после некоторых раздумий сказал Енсу. — Можно попытаться, мне-то все равно терять не чего.

— Это пока. Кто-то очень сильно постарался для того, чтобы о тебе все забыли. И главный вопрос — зачем, а не как.


	3. Урод

Ендже всегда думал, что его жизнь — четкая ровная линия, которая когда-то началась в точке А и закончится в точке В. Ему вообще всегда было проще оперировать точными формулами и графиками. События его жизни — функция, находящаяся в зависимости от двух переменных: желание и трудолюбие. И все они абсолютно закономерно распределялись на линии его судьбы. 

Нет, Ендже не был бесчувственным ублюдком, которому плевать на окружающих, просто он всегда был слишком погружен в себя и в свои расчеты, чтобы обращать внимание на незначительные «неизвестные». Для него не существовало вещей, которых нельзя обосновать и доказать логически, а если что-то нельзя — значит, этого не существует. По крайней мере, в его системе ценностей. Смысл его жизни в работе, стремлении к новому и неизведанному, попытках докопаться до сути вещей и явлений. 

Единственный человек, которому до сих пор удавалось поколебать его уверенность в своих убеждениях, причем с завидной регулярностью, сидел сейчас в кресле напротив и нагло опустошал бутылку отличного виски, подаренную Ендже на День рождения несколько месяцев назад. Ю не злоупотреблял алкоголем, но бесцеремонность друга все равно выводила его из себя. Совсем немного. Изредка.

— Вот ответь мне, почему ты такой скучный, а? — спросил Дэхен, дирижируя в воздухе стаканом.

Кубики льда бренчали о стенки, и это неимоверно раздражало Ендже.

— Зато ты просто цирк-шапито на гастролях, что ни день, то представление. Особенно тебе удается роль медведя на велосипеде, — криво улыбнулся Ю.

— Оу, как низко ты меня оцениваешь. Мне кажется, я больше подхожу на роль фокусника или метателя кинжалов.

— Да, ты прав, не медведь, — клоун.

Дэхен обиженно нахмурился, глотнув еще виски. 

— Вот что ты ко мне таскаешься? — обреченно спросил Ендже, снимая очки и потирая затекшую переносицу.

— Я не могу навестить своего лучшего и, заметь, по совместительству единственного друга?

— Три раза в неделю? Не смеши меня, раньше ты ко мне раз в полгода забегал на пять минут. Тебе что-то нужно?

— Ничего, — как-то печально проговорил Дэхен, склонив голову к плечу и рассматривая стакан на свет. — Не веришь? Ну и ладно.

Он залпом допил виски, лед хрустнул на зубах, и Ю поморщился — он не любил таких звуков.

— Ой, только не говори, что это все из-за него, не поверю. Неужели ты так скучаешь по своему жизнерадостному Чоноппи? Даже думать об этом не хочу, Дэхен, не смеши меня. У тебя вместо сердца во-о-от такая чековая книжка. — Ендже развел руками в стороны. — Уж извини, всегда так было, и никто и ничто этого не изменит.

— Да что ты знаешь, — зло сказал Чон, внезапно наклоняясь к нему. — У самого-то лучше что ли? 

— Мы вроде не обо мне сейчас. Но я, по крайней мере, не строю из себя убитого горем Ромео и не прикидываюсь заботливым бойфрендом. 

— Скажи честно, ты веришь в то, что он умер? — вдруг спросил Дэхен, снова откидываясь в кресле.

— Честно? Не знаю. И, поскольку я не люблю строить предположения на пустом месте, не обладая фактами в достаточном для этого объеме...

— Короче, я все понял. Что ты думаешь? — перебил его Дэхен.

— Не знаю, — повторил Ендже. — Понятия не имею, я даже не могу приблизительно определить вероятность его жизни или смерти.

— Ты невыносим, — прикрыв лицо ладонью, пробормотал Чон. — Ты долбаный компьютер, Ендже, нахуй так жить?

— Знаешь, что? — вскипел Ю. — Это не я прихожу к тебе, как к себе домой, не я опустошаю твой бар, и не я имел глупость трахаться не с тем человеком, а...

— Заткнись, — тихо проговорил Дэхен, но Ендже его услышал. — Иначе, клянусь богом, я тебя ударю.

— Ну, давай, что тебе стоит? Ты и приходишь ко мне только потому, как ты сам абсолютно точно заметил, я твой единственный друг. Тебе больше не с кем поговорить, тем более, о Чонопе. Мне надоело, Дэхен, ты уж разберись со своими чувствами, а то ты так часто повторяешь, что у тебя к нему ничего не было и нет, что я искренне начинаю в это не верить.

— Да пошел ты, — Чон вскочил с кресла и пулей вылетел из квартиры, еле успев прихватить пальто с вешалки.

— Идиот, — пробормотал Ендже. — Заигрался в любовь, теперь расхлебывает. Да мне-то какое дело? 

Он стукнул ладонью по столу, очки слетели на пол, и он, матерясь про себя, полез за ними под кресло. 

Определенно, в такие моменты Ендже думал, что в его системе не хватает каких-то условий для того, чтобы обезопасить себя от внезапных скачков такого привычного и ровного графика своей функции.

— Ну, и черт с ним, — пробурчал он, наливая себе виски.

Как ни крути, а Чон Дэхен тоже был его лучшим и, по совместительству, единственным другом.

***

Дэхен выскочил из подъезда на улицу, на ходу натягивая пальто. Холодный ветер ударил в лицо, кинув горсть мелкой мороси, — Чон чертыхнулся и провел ладонью по лбу.

Домой возвращаться не хотелось; в огромной пустой квартире было до противного неуютно. Перед самим собой оправдываться бессмысленно — неуютно было без него. Без Чонопа. Но Дэхен упорно продолжал делать вид, что ему все равно. В своих мыслях он не мог назвать его даже увлечением. Не имел права и не хотел. 

Быстро подняв руку навстречу проезжавшему мимо такси, Чон запрыгнул в салон и назвал адрес ночного клуба, в котором когда-то был завсегдатаем. Он не появлялся там с тех пор, как... Ну да, с того момента, как познакомился с Чонопом. 

— Добрый вечер, — администратор с радостной улыбкой поприветствовал его и проводил к одному из VIP-столиков на втором этаже. — Давненько вы к нам не заглядывали, господин.

— Работа не позволяла, — улыбнулся в ответ Дэхен.

— Приятного вам отдыха. — Служащий поклонился и оставил его одного.

Официант выслушал заказ, быстро принес бутылку виски, стакан и лед, тоже пожелал господину хорошего вечера и удалился. Дэхен не очень любил крепкий алкоголь, предпочитая выдержанное красное вино, но, во-первых, он уже сегодня пил виски, и понижать градус было чревато для его головы завтра утром, а во-вторых, ему было слишком погано. Он устал и хотел тупо напиться. Разговор с Ендже испортил его и без того не радужное настроение еще больше. 

Ендже. Они были похожи в своей холодной расчетливости, разница заключалась в том, что для достижения своих целей Ю использовал в основном интеллект, а Дэхен — людей. 

Когда Чон переспал с Чонопом первый раз, Ендже промолчал. Когда это случилось во второй раз — назвал Дэхена идиотом. Когда узнал, что Мун бывает в его квартире регулярно, — посмотрел таким взглядом, словно перед ним душевнобольной в стадии обострения.

— На этот раз ты превзошел сам себя, — единственное, что сказал на это Ю, но Дэхен знал, что за этой фразой скрывается все, о чем Ендже умолчал. А молчать Ендже умел не менее красноречиво, чем говорить.

И как он мог объяснить, что сам не понимал, почему все зашло так далеко. Как он мог объяснить одуряющее чувство обладания, охватывавшее Дэхена при виде выгибающегося в его руках обнаженного тела, сухих обветренных губ и прикрытых в экстазе глаз. Почему каждое прикосновение к теплой гладкой коже было откровением, почему запах — пряный, острый, будто глоток чистого адреналина, и почему все в Чонопе заводило Дэхена с пол-оборота, а тормоза испорчены — да и не было их никогда, не с ним.

Он думал, у него есть преимущество, оказалось — это слабость. 

Дэхен думал, ему будет легче, если он будет точно знать, что Чоноп мертв. Вместе с ним умрет его слабость, и он будет вновь свободен. Дэхен искренне хотел этого.

... Мальчик был чем-то похож на Муна — такая же искренняя улыбка, чуть наивный взгляд, отличное тело. Он красиво выгибался, хрипло стонал и отлично отсасывал. Дэхен вбивал его в жесткую обивку дивана до цветных кругов перед глазами, и на секунду ему показалось, что это, правда, Чоноп. Он ухватил парня под шею ладонью и сжал пальцы — тот всхлипнул, поперхнулся и захрипел, пытаясь оторвать от себя чужую руку. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — прошипел он, крепче сжимая пальцы и заламывая шею парня назад. 

Несколько последних толчков, и Дэхен кончил, сжав зубы, чтобы не стонать. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой покрасневшее лицо и глаза, наполненные ужасом, и разжал руку. Мутным взглядом наблюдал, как парень откашливался, пытаясь как можно быстрее натянуть на себя джинсы, схватил майку и побежал к выходу.

— Урод. — Стук двери неприятно ударил по мозгам.

Чон закрыл глаза, наверное, соглашаясь с таким диагнозом. Он сожалел лишь об одном — это был не Чоноп. 

Дэхен убил бы его, если бы встретил еще раз.


	4. Открытия

Енсу уже заканчивал свою смену, когда в кафе влетел ураган местного масштаба — Джело.

— Привет, хён! — Мин вздрогнул и чуть не выронил блюдце. — Как дела? А я тут мимо проходил, решил заскочить, давно не виделись! Скоро заканчиваешь? Я тебя подожду, ладно? Слушай, а...

— Джело! — Енсу многозначительно посмотрел на Чунхона.

— А? А-а-а... Прости, да, ты же на работе. Я тогда вон там посижу, в уголке. — Ослепительно улыбнувшись, Джело пошел к столику.

Напарник Мина с интересом посмотрел на высокого парнишку с сине-пепельными взъерошенными волосами.

— Друг?

— Можно и так сказать, — усмехнулся Енсу, составляя чистую посуду.

Кафе закрывалось через полчаса.

— Подожди меня на улице, сейчас подойду. — Мин запер за Джело дверь, переоделся и, пройдя через служебный выход, обогнул здание. 

Чунхон стоял на улице, покачивая одной ногой скейт, и бездумно рассматривал проезжавшие мимо машины.

— Ну, привет. Чем обязан неожиданному визиту?

— Да ничем, — Джело обернулся к Енсу. — Я же говорю, мимо проходил.

— Почему я не очень в это верю?

— Правда, хён! Ну, то есть... А, ладно! — Чунхон махнул рукой. — Я тут много думал и пришел к выводу, что, во-первых, у тебя сейчас не так много друзей, я прав? Вот, а начинать с чего-то же надо, поэтому я решил, что буду твоим другом. Ну что ты смеешься?

— Нет-нет, продолжай, очень интересно, — с трудом сдерживая смех, ответил Енсу. — А во-вторых?

— А во-вторых, — серьезно продолжил Джело, — так получилось, что все, с кем я общаюсь, намного старше меня. Может, это из-за моего брата, не знаю, но у меня никогда не было друга-ровесника. 

— Брат тут причем? — удивился Мин.

— Мой брат, он... Я потом как-нибудь расскажу, ладно? Речь не об этом сейчас, а о том, что мне почему-то кажется, мы с тобой почти одного возраста, ты мне нравишься, ну и... я подумал, что мы можем стать друзьями. 

— А с Енгуком вы не друзья?

— Ты слышал, что я сказал вообще? Енгук-хён старше меня на шесть лет! И он не дружит со мной, он меня воспитывает! Как что-то сделать, так я взрослый и умный, а как все остальное, так мелкий. Бесит просто!

— Джело, я вот сейчас не очень понимаю, что ты имеешь ввиду, — улыбнулся Енсу, — но основную мысль уловил. 

— Да? Ну, и?

— Разве у меня есть выбор?

— Ты опять смеешься надо мной!

— Ладно, больше не буду. И чем ты хочешь заняться?

— Вообще-то, Енгук-хён хотел, чтобы ты пришел к нам в мастерскую, но, если ты устал, то можем перенести на завтра. У тебя же выходной?

— Ты что-то нашел? — Енсу пристально посмотрел на Чунхона.

— Прости, хён, пока ничего не могу сказать. Мое дело — добыть информацию, а по дедуктивной части у нас Гукки.

— Ну, тогда пошли к Гукки, — передразнил его Мин.

— Эй! Так только я его могу называть! — возмутился Джело.

— А он-то в курсе? — хмыкнул Енсу, но Чунхон уже его не слышал, укатив на своем скейте.

Погода была отличная, по-весеннему теплая, и как нельзя лучше подходила для прогулки по вечернему городу. Джело ехал где-то в паре десятков метрах впереди, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы подождать Енсу. Мин с преувеличенным интересом рассматривал все вокруг, стараясь не думать о том, что обнаружил Чунхон, если, конечно, что-то обнаружил. 

Где-то в глубине души Енсу побаивался того, что может узнать — людям просто так не стирают память. За эту неделю он довольно много прочитал о причинах возникновения такой амнезии: сильный стресс, шок, потрясение... Иногда закрадывалась слабовольная мысль, что зря они это все затеяли, и лучше бы ему оставаться в неведении. 

— Дело твое, конечно, но подумай вот о чем, — сказал ему на это Енгук. — Жизнь — штука непредсказуемая, и если случится так, что ты встретишься с прошлым, от которого не сможешь защититься, будет намного хуже. 

Этот аргумент был весомее, чем любой другой.

— Хён, не спи, — Джело объехал вокруг него и несильно толкнул в спину. — Ты переходить собираешься?

— Прости, задумался, — очнулся от размышлений Енсу.

— Угу, в тот раз ты тоже задумался?

— Нет уж, в тот раз виноват был ты, не сваливай все на меня!

— Да-да, конечно, — рассмеялся Чунхон. — Мы почти пришли, давай быстрее.

Минут через десять они дошли до мастерской.

— Я вернулся! — крикнул Джело. — Енгук-хён! 

— И где тебя носило? — из полумрака ангара вынырнул Бан, вытирая промасленной тряпкой руки. — О, Енсу, здор _o_ во! А я как раз хотел тебе позвонить сегодня.

— Привет, хён, — улыбнулся Мин. — Как видишь, тебя опередили и даже предоставили эскорт.

— Да уж, он еще тот шустрила. Проходи, я как раз закончил, сейчас присоединюсь к вам. 

— Пошли, хён, — Джело потянул Енсу за рукав вглубь ангара. — Есть хочешь? 

— Не отказался бы, — согласился Мин.

— Сейчас что-нибудь соображу. — Чунхон прислонил скейт к дивану, скинул куртку и куда-то ушел, видимо, в направлении холодильника.

— Как работа? — спросил вернувшийся Енгук, поставив перед ним бутылку запотевшего пива.

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Енсу и сделал глоток. — Спасибо.

— Хорошо, что ты сегодня пришел, можем спокойно поговорить, а то завтра вечером у меня выступление.

— Выступление? — удивился Мин. — Ты не говорил, что... м-м-м... 

— Рэп пишу и музыку немного, — ухмыльнулся Бан.

— Вау! Круто, а послушать можно?

— Приходи, если хочешь. Адрес потом тебе скину. Хотя мне кажет...

Его прервал Чунхон и, с грохотом водрузив коробки на стол, нагло перебил старшего, даже не зная, о чем они говорили до его прихода.

— Кстати, Енсу-хён, пойдешь завтра со мной? Енгук-хён будет выступать в клубе.

Мин не мог сдержать смеха. Бан собирался поначалу возмутиться, но, глядя на растерявшегося Чунхона и закатывающегося Енсу, тоже засмеялся.

— Именно это я и имел в виду, — подытожил он.

— Что я опять такого сказал? — надулся Джело, открывая коробку с куриными крылышками и подвигая ее Мину.

— Ты все нормально сказал, — Енсу потрепал его по голове. — Просто Енгук-хён очень хорошо тебя знает. И да, я пойду с тобой завтра. 

— Правда? Здорово! — Чунхон тут же повеселел. — Это будет классно, я обещаю, ты не пожалеешь! 

— Так, ладно, леди, раз мы обо всем договорились, давайте закончим светские беседы и перейдем к делу. Джело!

— Джело! — передразнил его Чунхон, выуживая откуда-то из-за дивана сумку и доставая из нее ноутбук. 

— Не хами, мелочь, — беззлобно сказал Енгук.

— Как по полицейским базам шарить, так не мелочь.

— Я не понял, это бунт?

— Это буржуазная революция!

— Тогда верхи сейчас наваляют низам по самые помидоры. Кстати, о помидорах, я же вчера купил целый килограмм.

— Ну хён, ты же знаешь...

— Будешь потом опять весь чесаться — не жалуйся.

Енсу тихо смеялся, глядя на этих двоих — за ними было забавно наблюдать. Интересно, а в его прошлой жизни был человек, который знал его вот так же? Он не то что бы завидовал, просто в такие моменты одиночество чувствовалось острее всего. А если нет? Если он всегда был таким — одиноким и никому не нужным.

— Эй, хватит жалеть себя, — Банг хлопнул его по колену.

— Я не...

— Пока мы не знаем, что случилось с тобой в прошлом. А в новой жизни тоже есть плюсы. Шанс начать с чистого листа выпадает не каждому, и, поверь, многие думают, что хотели бы этого. 

— Даже ты?

— Даже я, иногда. Ты хороший парень, ты нравишься Джело, а он мало кому доверяет, впрочем, как и я. Поэтому лучше ценить то, что есть сейчас, чем сожалеть по неизвестному утраченному.

— Я ценю, — улыбнулся Енсу. — Вдруг, вы — лучшее, что случалось со мной за всю жизнь?

Чунхон придвинул ноут ближе к ним.

— Как я и говорил, ничего особенного я не нашел. Сначала я проверил то, что обычно проверяет полиция: пропавших без вести, аварии и прочее, здесь — ничего. Составил список событий, которые произошли за месяц до твоего "воскрешения".

— Не много ли?

— На всякий случай, — пожал плечами Джело.

— Я уже все просмотрел, — сказал Енгук, открывая вторую бутылку. — Ничего конкретного, ну, такого, чтобы наводило на определенные выводы. Я поговорил кое с кем, и меня заинтересовал только один случай, но мне самому это кажется настолько нелепым, что вряд ли это имеет отношение к тебе. Хотя, проверить можно.

— Что за случай и почему нелепо?

Банг ткнул пальцем в монитор.

— Компания "Торакс", довольно мелкая, надо заметить, недавно получила государственный контракт, опередив своих конкурентов, а среди них были очень крупные акулы. Не смотри на меня так, я еще не закончил. Так вот, там какая-то темная история, говорят, они добились контракта незаконным путем, но подкопаться невозможно, потому что доказательства исчезли. Исчезли вместе с парой человек — начальником безопасности другой компании и одним из его подчиненных. 

— Но, хён, я читал об этом деле, там упоминался только один, — возразил Джело.

— Вот именно. О втором я узнал по другим каналам.

— Да ну, не может быть, — недоверчиво пробормотал Енсу, вчитываясь в строчки на мониторе.

— Вот и я так думаю, слишком ты молод, — разочарованно сказал Енгук. — Кстати, начальник до сих пор числится пропавшим. 

— Разве нельзя узнать, кто второй? — спросил Чунхон.

— Если только ты влезешь в систему компании, — ухмыльнулся Банг. — Ну, или можно поговорить с ребятами из службы, но все они, естественно, давали подписку о неразглашении сведений, так что нужно найти самого болтливого. Вопрос в другом — стоит ли?

— Может, мне просто туда пойти? — внезапно спросил Мин.

— Ты самоубийца? Приходишь ты туда, и дальше? Здравствуйте, вы случайно не в курсе, как меня зовут? Во-первых, это мало что нам даст по существу, а во-вторых, подставляешься — если тот, кто вас устранил, узнает, что ты жив. Думаешь, ему будет не все равно — помнишь ли ты что-нибудь или нет? А если ты рано или поздно вспомнишь? Нет, чувак, это не вариант. 

— Значит, нужно придумать другой путь.

— Подожди, сначала Джело попробует взломать систему, посмотрим что там есть, а потом решим. Но мне все равно слабо верится, что ты с этим связан.

— Мне тоже, если честно.

— Других зацепок все равно пока нет.

***

В клубе было душно. Небольшая сцена пока пустовала, зато танцпол бы забит до отказа. Енгук, проведя обоих ребят с собой, махнул рукой в сторону зарезервированного стола, а сам поднялся наверх, к знакомому ди-джею. Джело радостно запрыгнул с ногами на диванчик и стал разглядывать сегодняшнюю публику.

— Не хочешь потанцевать? — спросил он Енсу, покачиваясь в такт музыке. — Я очень люблю танцевать, только одного меня в клуб хён не пускает, отрываюсь, только когда он где-нибудь выступает. Пошли?

Чунхон соскочил со спинки и потянул за собой Мина.

— Я не знаю... Я не уверен, — пытался вырваться из захвата Енсу, но Джело был настойчив.

— Ну, хён, пожалуйста, одному скучно.

— Одному, ага, — Мин с опаской оглядел колышущуюся толпу.

— А вдруг ты тоже любишь танцевать? Просто пока не знаешь об этом, — хитро улыбнулся Чунхон и потащил его в самый центр танцпола.

Енсу действительно не знал, пока минут через десять Джело не остановился и, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, уставился на него.

— Ты чего? — удивился Мин.

— Хён, уж прости, ты двигаешься почти как профессиональный танцор.

— В смысле?

— Повтори за мной, — бросил Чунхон и проделал несколько движений в связке.

Енсу хмыкнул и повторил все в точности. 

— Разве ты сам этого не чувствуешь?

— Мне нравится, — улыбнулся Мин и прислушался к своим ощущениям.

Музыка свободно лилась через все тело, наполняя каждую клеточку энергией, кровь пульсировала в такт битам. Вероятно, он действительно любил танцевать, потому что с каждым движением Енсу чувствовал себя все уверенней и свободней. Джело смотрел на него с восторгом.

— Круто, правда! — в порыве он кинулся Мину на шею. — Ура! Мы теперь можем заниматься танцами вместе!

— Джело! — Енсу пытался отцепить от себя непоседу. — Прекрати, ты меня смущаешь.

— Ой, ну прости! Не знал, что ты такой стесняшка, — засмеялся Чунхон.

В это время на сцену упал луч прожектора, музыка стихла.

— О, пошли туда, сейчас Гукки будет выступать, — Джело снова схватил его за руку и потащил ближе к краю сцены. — Тебе обязательно понравится.

У Енсу в голове не укладывалось, как можно быть таким умным и рассудительным, и таким ребенком одновременно. Он молча последовал за Чунхоном, хотя бы для того, чтобы сохранить свою руку в целости и сохранности.

Выступление ему и вправду понравилось: глубокий низкий голос Енгука, переходивший от бархатно-вкрадчивого и сексуального к агрессивному, резкому, казалось, проникал под кожу, царапал нервные окончания. Цепляющие тексты, харизма и экспрессия — толпа с готовностью подчинялась Бангу. Он был прирожденным лидером.

Джело смотрел на него, как на бога, хотя, пожалуй, нет — он был влюблен в него, Енсу отчетливо это понял. Влюблен давно и безнадежно, ничего не требуя взамен, по-детски чистой и бескорыстной любовью, граничащей с поклонением. Мину на секунду стало его жалко, но потом он понял, что Чунхон счастлив, потому что ему достаточно просто быть рядом с Енгуком. 

Пока что достаточно, — подумал Енсу, глядя на Джело. — И пока у Банга никого нет. Интересно, а сам Енгук знает о его чувствах? Скорей всего, нет. Чунхон прав, он воспринимает парнишку скорее как младшего брата. Да даже если бы он заметил, списал бы все на гормоны или обстоятельства. 

— Это было потрясающе! — выдохнул Джело, бросаясь обнимать Енгука, когда он подошел к их столу.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, — усмехнулся тот, потрепав его по волосам, и аккуратно отцепил длинные ручонки от своей шеи. — Задушишь когда-нибудь, кровопийца.

— Он прав, хён, это было потрясающе, — подтвердил Мин. — У тебя настоящий талант.

— Хватит меня облизывать, подхалимы. — Бан отвернулся, делая вид, что взглядом ищет в зале что-то или кого-то.

Неужели смутился? — весело подумал про себя Енсу. — Ну надо же, грозного Енгука можно смутить одной похвалой. 

Он тихо хихикнул, отпивая из стакана один из коктейлей, которые недавно принесли им за столик. 

Остаток вечера они провели спокойно: Джело с Мином еще несколько раз ходили танцевать, к ним за столик периодически подсаживались какие-то знакомые Енгука, потом он договорился, что их отвезут по домам, и они разъехались.

На следующей неделе Джело несколько раз приходил на работу к Енсу, дожидался окончания смены, и они шли к нему домой. Чунхон притащил игровую приставку и несколько дисков с играми — так они проводили время, пока в кармане Джело не звонил телефон, и голос Енгука, который Мин слышал даже на расстоянии, в приказном тоне говорил ему возвращаться домой.

— Ты живешь с Енгуком? — как-то спросил Енсу. 

— Ага, — легко ответил Чунхон, высунув кончик языка от усердия, пока нажимал на кнопки джойстика.

— А... твои родители?

— Они не против. Я почти два года у него живу — родителей почти не бывает дома, все время на работе, а Гукки они хорошо знают и доверяют ему. Они считают, что он может меня контролировать, чтобы я не вляпался в неприятности.

— Они правы, — усмехнулся Мин.

— Наверное. Раньше обо мне, в основном, заботился брат, а Гукки был его лучшим другом.

— Был? — переспросил Енсу и тут же осекся, похоже, он подошел к какой-то опасной грани, потому что Джело сразу напрягся, совершил ошибку в игре и опустил джойстик.

— Ладно, рано или поздно ты бы все равно узнал, тем более, я сам обещал рассказать. Мой брат погиб несколько лет назад, я тогда еще в школе учился, как раз после ее окончания и переехал к Енгуку.

— Прости, ты не должен...

— Все в порядке, я уже давно свыкся с этой мыслью, — Чунхон передернул плечами, словно отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания. — Не бери в голову, сейчас я в полном порядке, с родителями я периодически вижусь, они прекрасно знают, что Енгук-хён хорошо обо мне заботится. Да я уже не маленький, могу и сам... Мне девятнадцать лет, между прочим, а все они... обращаются со мной так, будто мне до сих пор пятнадцать.

— Просто они любят тебя и переживают, — Енсу положил ладонь ему на плечо и слегка сжал в знак поддержки.

— Я понимаю, но это не значит, что со мной надо нянчиться!

— Может быть потому что ты, как бы это сказать, слишком непосредственный? 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Джело повернулся к нему.

— Часто ведешь себя, как ребенок.

— И ты туда же! — он вскочил на ноги с явным намерением уйти.

— Джело, послушай, — Мин схватил его за рукав. — Вот даже сейчас, это так по-детски. Ты же очень умный, судя по всему, даже гений в каком-то смысле, а вести себя как ребенок совсем не плохо, иногда. В этом твое обаяние, понимаешь? Проблема не в том, что они считают тебя ребенком, им просто удобнее так думать, ведь если признать, что ты уже взрослый, то придется признать и многое другое. Разница между взрослым и ребенком в том, что за ребенка несут ответственность другие, а взрослый человек несет ее сам за себя.

— Я могу!

— Ты – да, можешь, я верю, но родителям и Енгуку это сложно принять. Они потеряли близкого человека, ты — единственное, что у них осталось. То, что они пытаются тебя контролировать и относятся как к ребенку, не означает, что они тебе не доверяют, — они просто боятся потерять и тебя. 

— Енсу, и что мне делать?

— Ничего, со временем все изменится. 

— Думаешь? — Чунхон наконец-то улыбнулся. — Спасибо тебе, правда, Ты замечательный друг. Ой, мне уже пора, а то Гукки будет опять ругаться. Я побегу, ладно? Скоро увидимся! И не забудь про танцы!

— Удачи, Джело.

***

Прошло еще несколько недель: Джело все-таки удалось залезть в базу той компании, но никаких сведений о втором пропавшем там тоже не было. Енгук пообещал подумать над возможностью достать информацию другими путями. Вместе с Джело они еще несколько раз были в клубах, где выступал Енгук, а потом Чунхон пришел к нему в подавленном настроении, сказал, что они с Бангом поссорились. Говорить о причинах ссоры он отказался и предложил сходить в клуб вдвоем. Енсу сначала пытался отговорить его, но видя, как другу плохо, решил уступить. Ведь ничего не случится, если они несколько часов просто потанцуют?

Чунхон повел его в какое-то новое место, где Енгук никогда не выступал, видимо, для того, чтобы не встретить знакомых Банга. Мин тогда подумал, что это тоже к лучшему, ведь если он узнает об их походе, достанется в первую очередь Енсу, как старшему. А ссорится с Енгуком не хотелось.

Клуб был более пафосным, чем те, в которых Мин бывал до этого, и поначалу он чувствовал себя не слишком уютно, но на танцполе вся неловкость быстро улетучилась, уступая место азарту. Чунхон, казалось, немного отошел от переживаний, наслаждаясь атмосферой и вниманием окружающих к их танцевальному тандему. 

— Уфф, класс! — воскликнул Джело, падая на диванчик, когда они решили сделать перерыв. — Я так рад, что ты согласился. Тебе же тоже нравится, признайся!

Енсу улыбнулся, показывая, что отрицать очевидное бессмысленно. 

— Ты видел, как на нас все смотрели?

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — засмеялся Мин.

— Ну конечно, это просто ты ничего не замечаешь. Кстати, у тебя же никого нет, почему бы тебе не познакомиться с какой-нибудь девчонкой?

— Хмм, с чего это ты вдруг?

— А почему нет? Ты красивый, любая из них с радостью пойдет с тобой на свидание, и даже дальше, — заговорщицки подмигнул Чунхон.

— Джело! 

— Что опять Джело?! Можно подумать, я не прав. Или ты в монахи записался? 

— Иногда твоя непосредственность меня убивает, — признался Енсу.

— Пфф, — фыркнул Чунхон. — Смотри сколько красивых девчонок.

— А ты-то сам? — съязвил Мин.

— Я? А я... — Джело сразу как-то потерялся, не зная, что ответить, но быстро выкрутился. — А я еще не нашел ту, которая мне бы понравилась. 

— Может быть, я тоже.

— А может быть потому что ты – гей? — раздался над ними низкий хрипловатый голос, и оба вздрогнули, в недоумении повернувшись к его обладателю.

Рядом, облокотившись на спинку их диванчика, стоял парень: он хитро прищурился и не спеша отпил из бокала, глядя прямо в глаза Енсу.


	5. Безумец

Дэхен всегда был человеком слова. В смысле имел потрясающую способность заговаривать людей почти до смерти, пудрить мозг и вешать лапшу на уши. В умении запутанно рассуждать, аккуратно водя человека вокруг того, что было нужно самому Чону, добиваясь поставленной цели, ему не было равных. 

Еще в детстве он собирал толпы любопытных соседских детей, которые с восхищением слушали, как вдохновенно он врет. В то время вранье было вполне безобидным, оно вызывало восторг от придуманных историй у детей и удивление его богатой фантазией у взрослых. 

С годами менялись лишь стиль, темы и цели вранья. Дэхен не был ни хорошим психологом, ни манипулятором, ему было, в сущности, плевать на то, что у людей в душе. Его вообще мало интересовали люди — его интересовало, какую выгоду он может получить от общения с ними.

В отличие от Ендже, который был в принципе намного меньше заинтересован в людях, чем в своих изысканиях, но при этом оставался по-своему человечным, Чон таким не был. Наверное, по этой же причине его профессиональная деятельность не подразумевала под собой любви к ближнему. 

Вся его жизнь этого не подразумевала. А рядом никогда не оказывалось человека, который мог бы остановить Дэхена или показать, что можно жить по-другому. 

Его никогда не мучили угрызения совести и кошмары по ночам, не трогали слезы родственников и мольбы о пощаде — ему было все равно. У него не было близких, которыми он дорожил бы настолько, что боялся потерять. Он никогда не был привязан к материальным благам, чтобы с ужасом думать о бедности — не его случай. У Дэхена не было сомнений в том, что если он чего-то захочет, он это получит. 

Нельзя отнять то, чего нет. 

Единственным исключением в его прекрасной, возведенной в абсолют эгоистичной жизни стал Чоноп. И не потому, что Мун заставил его пересмотреть свои взгляды на людей, а потому что посмел исчезнуть. Сам, по собственной воле или не по своей — значения не имело. 

Избалованный ребенок не терпит, когда у него отбирают игрушки, пока он сам не выбросит их на свалку. Дэхен считал Чонопа своей игрушкой, пожалуй, самой интересной и забавной, хотя и его ждала участь остальных, надоевших со временем. 

Чон злился, что не успел выбросить его на свалку собственными руками. После месяцев безуспешных поисков, он решил, что на этот раз ему просто не повезло. Одна неудача на миллиона удач. Жаль, что это был именно Чоноп.

Дэхен устроил себе небольшой отпуск и, вернувшись из поездки по Европе, решил навестить Ендже, но перед этим наведался в любимый клуб. 

Возможно, после этого вечера, он мог бы сказать, что это судьба, но в судьбу Дэхен тоже не верил. Она капризна, непредсказуема и не заслуживает доверия. 

— Привет, — вкрадчивый голос прозвучал над ухом, и за столик Чона присел красивый молодой парень лет двадцати пяти.

— Кажется, я никого не приглашал.

— Уверен? Значит, тебе совсем не интересно, что случилось с твоим бывшим любовником? Что ж, очень жаль. — Гость наигранно огорчился и снова поднялся на ноги, собираясь уйти.

— У тебя две минуты, и если ты меня разыгрываешь...

— Ты еще не пригласил.

— Присаживайся, — процедил сквозь зубы Дэхен. — Две минуты.

— Какой вы нетерпеливый, господин Чон, — незнакомец широко улыбнулся.

— Мы не знакомы.

— Официально, возможно, что и нет. Но я прекрасно знаю кто ты. К тому же, мы несколько раз пересекались у общих знакомых. Ким Химчан.

— Думаю, мне представляться не надо, раз ты уже в курсе.

Химчан кивнул и жестом подозвал официанта.

— Принесите, пожалуйста, бокал для вина.

— Теперь мы закончили официальную часть? — нетерпеливо спросил Дэхен, когда официант удалился. — Ближе к делу.

— Дело в том, что у меня очень обширный круг интересов. И знакомых, как следствие. Но сейчас не обо мне. Некоторое время назад я был в одном заведении, подобном этому, и какого же было мое удивление, когда я увидел там знакомое лицо. 

— Как странно для того, у кого такой обширный круг знакомых, — не удержался Чон, раздраженно смахивая пару пролитых капель вина со стола.

— Я оценил шутку, — Химчан приподнял бокал. — Я был не знаком с этим человеком, просто как-то видел его. В сопровождении кое-кого. Догадываешься?

— Ты всегда так разговариваешь? — поинтересовался Дэхен.

— На самом деле, нет. Просто сегодня настроение такое, не знаю... Скучно мне. А что?

— Раздражает немного, но ты не отвлекайся. Итак, говоря нормальным языком, ты видел кого-то, кого до этого видел со мной?

— Именно. Но самое странное заключается в том, что этот человек не помнит ни тебя, ни даже своего настоящего имени. По крайней мере, я так предполагаю.

— И что же заставило тебя это предположить? — Дэхен решил, что раз Химчану так нравятся словесные игры, он тоже может присоединиться.

— Дай подумать... Возможно то, что выглядел он отнюдь не так уверенно, каким я его помню. Или что он понятия не имеет о том, что у него был любовник, да и вообще, что он гей. Или... Постой, точно, он же мне сам об этом сказал. Я такой забывчивый! — Ким сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Ты с ним говорил? — Чон пытался держать себя в руках, хотя давалось ему это с трудом. Хотелось выбить из Химчана все и немедленно.

— Представь себе. Кстати, он мне понравился — очень приятный молодой человек.

Дэхен сжал в кулак руку, которая лежала на сиденье, — к счастью, Ким не мог этого заметить. — И что же он поведал тебе? — натянуто улыбнулся он.

— Да в принципе ничего. Мы и поговорил-то минут пять от силы, о чем я очень сожалею. Потому что после этого он схватил своего друга и поспешно ретировался из клуба. 

— Он был не один? — Что-то холодное и мерзкое, словно комок слизи, внезапно подкатило к горлу, и Чон с усилием сглотнул, запив это ощущение вином. Если бы он умел любить, то знал бы наверняка, что это обыкновенная ревность, — но Дэхен не умел любить.

— Угу, — Химчан кивнул. — Я же говорю, с другом.

— Понятно. А он случайно не сказал тебе, как его теперь зовут?

— Я и до этого не знал. 

— Он сказал? — Чон начинал злиться.

— Давай, ты мне скажешь его настоящее имя, а я тебе — то, которое он мне назвал.

— Зачем тебе?

— М-м-м... Должен же я получить хоть что-то в благодарность. Ну, и просто потому что мне скучно, а у вас намечается такая трогательная история, что я безумно взволнован.

— Странная сделка, — Дэхен с подозрением смотрел на Кима.

— Это не сделка, а всего лишь обмен информацией, — пожал плечами Химчан.

— Мун Чоноп, — после минутного размышления сказал Чон.

— Красивое, и нравится мне намного больше.

— Имя!

— Мин Енсу. Позволь спросить, ты собираешься с ним встречаться? Хочешь его вернуть?

— Не твое дело, — отрезал Дэхен.

— Может не стоит дважды входить в одну реку? — непринужденно спросил Химчан и поставил пустой бокал на стол. — Отличное вино, кстати.

Он встал из-за стола, поправил пиджак и последний раз взглянул на Дэхена.

— Подумай об этом, потому что если он тебе больше не нужен, пожалуй, я заберу его. 

Дэхен еле сдержался, чтобы не убить его в ту же секунду. Если бы он все же был немногим более заинтересован в людях, то непременно понял, что Химчан играет. 

Гораздо более интересный вопрос — на чьей стороне?

***

— Я убью его, — первое, что произнес Дэхен, врываясь в квартиру Ендже.

— Рад, что хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется, — с иронией произнес Ю, пропуская его в гостиную. — И тебе вечер добрый.

— Ендже, ты не представляешь!

— Конечно, куда уж мне. А еще я не фотосинтезирую, не пеку торты и не читаю чужие мысли, но кого это волнует?

— Ты не представляешь, что я узнал.

Ендже спокойно присел в кресло, устраиваясь поудобнее, — он давно привык к драматизированным представлениям Дэхена и просто ждал, когда тот сам все расскажет.

— Когда перейдешь к сути, разбуди. 

— Айщ, ну почему ты такой...

— Скучный, — подсказал Ендже.

— Ты все-таки обиделся за прошлый раз? — ласково улыбнулся Дэхен.

— У меня сейчас зубы сведет, прекрати так улыбаться, на меня это не действует. Если бы я обижался на тебя каждый раз, когда ты несешь очередную херню, я бы уже покончил с собой.

— К черту! Угадай, кого я нашел.

— Неужели свою совесть? — Ендже в притворном страхе распахнул глаза.

— Все-таки обиделся, — констатировал Дэхен. — Нет, Ендже, я нашел Чонопа.

— Ты уверен? То есть... как Чонопа? Чонопа?!

— Я уверен в этом на все сто. Точнее, нашел его не я, но зато теперь знаю, что он жив, здоров и, самое главное, он здесь, в Сеуле.

— Жаль, — разочарованно сказал Ендже, кажется, ничуть не вдохновившись энтузиазмом друга.

— Это почему?

— Я очень рад, что малыш в добром здравии, но сожалею, что ты об этом узнал. Я бы предпочел, чтобы Чоноп был сейчас где-нибудь в Бенине — главное, подальше от тебя. 

— Я что-то не понял, ты на чьей стороне?

— Увы, в этот раз не на твоей. 

— Предатель, — фыркнул Дэхен. — И что вы все так волнуетесь за него? 

— Кто это — мы все? — подозрительно переспросил Ендже.

— Да так, неважно. Ах, но это еще не все. Чоноп страдает амнезией, причем до такой степени, что даже не помнит собственного имени. 

— Что? — услышав об этом, Ендже сразу посерьезнел. — А подробнее?

— Я пока сам не знаю подробностей, но будь уверен — я узнаю.

— И каков твой план? 

— Я работаю над этим, думаю продлить свой отпуск на неопределенное время.

— Дэхен, — Ендже замолчал, подбирая слова, — может, оставишь его в покое? Тем более, он не помнит тебя.

— Нет, вы точно сговорились! Ты издеваешься? Я искал его черт знает сколько, и теперь, когда он почти у меня в руках, все говорят мне — подумай, забудь, оставь его! Что за ебень происходит, я спрашиваю? Тебе его так жалко? Или ты тоже на него глаз положил? 

— Да потому что из-за него ты уже с ума сошел...

— Не начинай.

— Я прав, Дэхен! За все эти годы Чоноп — единственный человек, к которому ты проявил хоть какие-то эмоции. Но если ты утверждаешь, что у тебя к нему никогда не было чувств, для чего он тебе? Он не знает тебя, ты ему не нужен. 

Ендже смотрел, как Дэхен звереет буквально на глазах, но не желал ему зла. Наоборот, он хотел, чтобы тот разобрался в себе, пока не будет слишком поздно.

— Просто отпусти его, дай ему жить своей жизнью. Ему повезло, понимаешь? Но нет, ты же не можешь спокойно смотреть на это, тебе обязательно нужно снова все испоганить, да? 

— С каких это пор ты стал таким моралистом?

— В отличие от тебя, я никогда не находил удовольствие в том, чтобы портить жизнь другим и заставлять их страдать. Да дело даже не в этом — рядом с ним меняешься ты сам, и когда-нибудь это обернется против тебя. Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал. 

— Я просто закончу то, что должен.

— Ты врешь. Только не пойму — мне или самому себе. 

— А ты понимаешь, что если об этом узнаем не только мы, исход будет таким же, и никто не будет разбираться — помнит Чоноп что-нибудь или нет.

— А если никто не узнает? Ты все равно сделаешь по-своему, я лишь хочу предостеречь тебя от ошибки.

— Ошибкой было то, что я не сделал этого раньше.

Ендже отвернулся к окну вместе с креслом — убеждать Дэхена было бесполезно. 

— Я хочу познакомиться с ним снова. 

Еще один идиотизм в исполнении Дэхена, — Ендже ухмыльнулся, благо тот не мог этого видеть. Только Дэхен мог так самозабвенно копать себе могилу, совершенно не думая о том, что слишком много желающих его туда столкнуть. 

Было кое-что еще, что очень заинтересовало Ендже, но Дэхену об этом пока знать необязательно. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, поворачиваясь обратно. — У меня к тебе просьба: познакомь нас. 

— Это еще зачем? —изумился Дэхен.

— А какая разница, если ты уже все так хорошо придумал? Почему бы и нет, а мне интересно, чисто в исследовательских целях.

— Да? Тогда действительно, почему бы и нет.


	6. Мелкий

_2013 год, весна_

Вечер выдался холодным и промозглым. До этого целый день шел дождь, поэтому в воздухе все еще висела влажная морось, а под ногами была одна сплошная лужа. Джело надвинул бейсболку на глаза, старательно запрятав под нее светлые кудряшки, и надел сверху капюшон. Зябко кутаясь в куртку и потирая замерзшие руки — перчатки он, конечно же, не взял — Чунхон замер за углом дома, предназначенного на слом, осторожно выглядывая наружу, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Правда, что пропустить, он пока не имел понятия.

Он был зол на брата: в последнее время Чунджо ходил очень раздраженный и постоянно отмахивался от младшего, когда тот спрашивал, в чем дело. Вдобавок, он, кажется, поссорился с Енгуком, что было для Джело вообще не слыхано. Их телефонные разговоры обычно заканчивались громкой руганью, и брат бросал трубку. Бан настойчиво перезванивал, но Чхве игнорировал его, вырубая звук.

Чунхону все это не нравилось. Он как-то попробовал спросить у Енгука, что происходит, но в результате получил лишь размытый ответ, обычную снисходительную улыбку и испорченную в очередной раз прическу. Джело возмущался тем, что хёны ему не доверяют, а ведь он никогда не обманывал их доверие. Чунджо был для него самым лучшим братом в мире — он всегда заботился о нем, защищал и помогал, ругал за ошибки и гордился его успехами. А Енгук был... Чунхон и сам не знал, как назвать то, что он чувствовал по отношению к Бангу, лишь понимал, что ловит каждый его взгляд и каждое произнесенное им слово. Восхищался всем, что он делал и говорил.

Джело было обидно за поведение брата, за их ссоры с Енгуком и за себя самого. В общих чертах он понял, что Бан был против чего-то, что предлагал ему Чунджо, и они не могли никак договориться. Но сам Чунхон поделать ничего не мог — никто не посвящал его в подробности, а времени, чтобы разобраться самому, катастрофически не хватало. Он учился в выпускном классе, ходил в клуб информатики, занимался танцами и скейтбордингом, поэтому приходил домой поздно вечером и единственное, на что хватало сил — поесть и донести себя до кровати. Брата в это время никогда не было дома, и Чунхон засыпал, ни разу не сумев дождаться его возвращения. 

В тот вечер он только успел пожелать спокойной ночи родителям и дойти до своей комнаты, как раздался звонок в дверь. Джело удивился — в это время гостей в их доме обычно не ждали. Выскользнув обратно и стараясь не шуметь, он прокрался по коридору в сторону гостиной. Чунхон сразу узнал визитера по голосу — Енгук разговаривал с его отцом, но ему не удалось разобрать, о чем именно они говорили. У него почему-то возникло нехорошее предчувствие: Джело был уверен, что дело касается брата и, когда Бан ушел, он спросил у отца, зачем тот приходил.

— Похоже, они разминулись с Чунджо, — спокойно сказал отец. — Должны были встретиться сегодня, но Енгук не дождался его в мастерской, поэтому решил прийти сюда. Иди спать, Чунхон, уже поздно, тебе завтра в школу. 

Джело кивнул и, вернувшись в свою комнату, хотел уже лечь, но странное щемящее чувство не давало ему покоя. Он знал, что у Енгука с братом сейчас натянутые отношения, и Бан бы вряд ли пришел к ним домой сам, без веской на то причины.

Вытащив из шкафа старые кроссовки, он быстро оделся, схватил бейсболку, куртку и, открыв окно, спрыгнул вниз, на мокрый газон с пробивающимися ростками новой травы. Мама, конечно же, потом заметит и будет его ругать, но Чунхон сейчас не думал об этом, — он мчался к ангару Банга, на ходу застегивая куртку и натягивая капюшон на голову. 

И вот теперь Джело уже полчаса прячется в темном проулке, не имея ни малейшего представления, зачем он вообще здесь. Проследив за Енгуком, он увидел, как тот зашел за большой склад напротив этого дома, и с тех пор больше ничего не происходило. В этом районе не было жилых домов, только склады и офисы, поэтому по ночам здесь стояла какая-то жуткая мертвая тишина, изредка нарушаемая лаем бродячих собак и голосами сторожей. 

Решившись, Чунхон быстро перебежал на другую сторону, к складу и, стараясь держаться в тени здания, дошел до единственной железной двери. Она была не заперта, что его удивило. Джело было не то, что страшно, он недоумевал, что могло понадобиться Бангу в таком месте среди ночи. Нерешительно потянув за ручку, Чунхон приоткрыл дверь и шагнул в темноту. Перед ним был длинный коридор, в конце которого горела единственная лампочка. Проходя мимо дверей по обе стороны коридора, он пытался открыть их, но все они были заперты, кроме одной, в самом дальнем конце прохода. 

За дверью оказалась лестница, по которой Чунхон поднялся на второй этаж и сразу нырнул за ближайший угол — он увидел Енгука, стоящего в нескольких десятках метрах от него за одним из железных столбов, поддерживающих крышу огромного складского помещения. Сердце билось где-то в горле, казалось, оно стучит так громко, что его слышит не только Джело. Осторожно выглянув обратно, он уже не увидел Банга и спокойно добежал до края стены. Дальше начиналось пустое пространство ангара, а в середине он заметил железную лестницу, ведущую вниз. Откуда-то сбоку раздались голоса, и Чунхон сначала запаниковал, но потом понял, что голоса идут снизу — между длинными рядами ящиков шли два человека, негромко переговариваясь между собой.

Енгук тоже был где-то там, внизу, потому что в противоположном конце перехода дверей и спусков не было, по крайней мере, Чунхон их не видел, поэтому предположил, что Бан спустился. Мелькнула мысль, что, может быть, все-таки плюнуть на все и вернуться домой, но решил, раз уж он сюда дошел, то надо выяснить все до конца. 

Последующие события плохо отпечатались в памяти Джело, потому что после первого выстрела, эхом прокатившимся по стенам склада, который показался ему оглушительным, и после того, как он увидел Чунджо, стоявшего напротив охранников с пистолетом в руке, мозг перестал адекватно воспринимать происходящее. Он помнил только лужу крови на цементном полу, перекошенное лицо брата и охранника, который целился в него самого с расстояния двух метров. Чунхон не понимал, как он очутился внизу, почему его руки были в крови, а Чунджо цеплялся за него, сползая вниз, все время повторяя "Прости меня, пожалуйста, Чунхон, прости меня..." А потом он, кажется, потерял сознание, уже не чувствуя, как его поднимают и несут подальше от этого страшного места. 

Очнулся Джело на диване в мастерской. Напротив, через стол, сидел Енгук с бутылкой какой-то крепкой дряни в руке и невидящим взглядом смотрел в стену.

— Хён, — позвал его Чунхон, приподнимаясь на руках. — Что произошло?

Бан посмотрел на него абсолютно трезвым взглядом, и Джело ужаснулся — бледное лицо, в глазах полопались все кровеносные сосуды, — выглядел он отвратительно. 

— Я скажу тебе это один раз, и мы больше никогда не вернемся к тому, что случилось. — Глухой, словно из бочки, голос заставил Чунхона содрогнуться в буквальном смысле. — Твой брат решил ограбить склад. Я отказался в этом участвовать, но он все равно пошел туда один, упрямый кретин. Чунджо убил одного из охранников и спас тебе жизнь ценой собственной, потому что тебя приняли за его сообщника. Я не успел ничего сделать. Мне пришлось вырубить второго охранника и вытащить тебя оттуда до приезда полиции, потому что ты грохнулся в обморок. Я даже не буду спрашивать, что ты там делал, потому что это уже не имеет значения. Чунджо мертв. Я ответил на все твои вопросы? 

Чунхон непроизвольно кивнул.

— Тогда спи. — Енгук кинул пустую бутылку в угол, поднялся с кресла и ушел в темноту ангара. 

Через минуту Джело услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Он попытался осмыслить все, что сказал ему Бан, но в голове вертелось только то, что брата больше нет в живых. Странно, но он даже не мог заплакать, потому что все это казалось каким-то дурным кошмаром — ведь его Чунджо не такой. Зачем ему понадобилось грабить склад? Откуда у него взялось оружие? Это все неправда, не может быть правдой. 

Чунхон свернулся калачиком, поджав длинные тощие ноги к самому подбородку, и укрылся тонким пледом — в ангаре всегда было тепло, но сейчас Джело колотил озноб. Он подумал о родителях: что будет с ними, когда они обо всем узнают? Узнают о том, что их старший сын решился на преступление неизвестно ради чего и был застрелен в попытке защитить своего брата. Что теперь будет с Енгуком, у которого на глазах убили лучшего друга лишь потому, что он, Джело, оказался не в том месте и не в то время. Он должен ненавидеть его теперь? Уже ненавидит? Что будет с ним самим, если до конца своей жизни он будет винить себя в смерти Чунджо. 

На рассвете Чунхон наконец-то забылся тревожным сном и проснулся, как только дверь ангара распахнулась — начался новый день, в котором все было по-другому. Он потер глаза руками и с удивлением обнаружил, что его щеки мокрые от слез. Ужасное ощущение того, что ничего нельзя изменить вдруг обрушилось на него в один момент. Он даже не мог нормально вдохнуть, словно все легкие сжались в тугой комок, лишь глотал ртом воздух, чувствуя, что задыхается и снова теряет сознание. 

Перед ним возникло лицо Енгука — он видел его сквозь густую белую пелену — и оно было очень встревоженным. Джело ничего не слышал за громким шумом в ушах, хотя Бан что-то говорил, его губы двигались, и он это видел, но не понимал ни слова. Его накрыла настоящая истерика, и он уже не чувствовал, как Енгук прижимает его к себе, сдавливая так, что хрустят ребра, неловко гладит по голове и спине, уговаривая, утешая, стремясь забрать всю его боль себе. 

Чунхон не знал, насколько было больно самому Енгуку видеть его в таком состоянии. Он винил себя не меньше, а может, и больше, потому что не защитил дорогих ему людей. Не сумел. Не успел. 

Чунхон не знал, как Енгуку было больно, когда он рассказывал его родителям, что Чунджо погиб. И что теперь предстоит долгое мучительное расследование. Единственное, о чем попросил их Бан — сказать, что Джело всю ночь был дома и мирно спал в своей кровати. Он не вдавался в подробности, зная, что полиция расскажет все сама. 

Чунхон не знал, как Енгуку было больно, потому что он любил Джело так сильно, что готов был сам убить за него кого угодно. Чунхон многого тогда не знал, а Енгук никогда бы не признался ему, потому что понимал, что не имеет права любить шестнадцатилетнего подростка. Бан пообещал себе, что больше никогда не допустит, чтобы Джело было больно. Он заменит ему брата, по крайней мере, постарается. А чувства... Енгук был достаточно силен, чтобы запереть их глубоко в себе и похоронить ключ в гробу вместе с лучшим другом навсегда.

***

Джело сидел один в маленькой квартире Енгука, расположенной прямо над мастерской. Банг еще не вернулся с работы, ковыряясь в каком-то мотоцикле, который нужно было успеть привести в нормальное состояние как можно быстрее. Чунхон очень хотел пойти к нему, но понимал, что сейчас будет только мешать. Он и так постоянно крутился у Енгука под ногами, тот ворчал и ругался, но никогда не прогонял Джело. Поэтому он сам иногда сдерживался и старался не попадаться Бангу на глаза.

На Чунхона нахлынуло какое-то меланхоличное настроение. Недавно была годовщина смерти брата, и он ходил с родителями на кладбище. Енгук никогда не ходил с ними и никогда не объяснял почему. Хотя Джело казалось, что, наверное, он ходит туда один. 

Они сдержали свое обещание и больше никогда не говорили о той ночи. Один единственный раз, вскоре после похорон Чунджо, когда Бан заметил, что Чунхон снова плакал во сне, он приказал ему никогда не винить себя в смерти брата, и Джело послушался. Он вообще во всем его слушался до того момента, как понял, что давно уже не воспринимает Енгука как брата. 

Чунхон не был идиотом, чтобы не понимать, что Бан делает для него. Он стремился заменить ему Чунджо, но не видел, что Джело не хочет быть ему младшим братом. Он даже не хочет быть ему другом. Он хочет гораздо большего, но Бан всегда относился к нему, как к мелкому. И ничто этого не изменит. 

Чунхон устал доказывать ему, что он уже взрослый и самостоятельный, чтобы Енгук увидел в нем кого-то другого. Он устал биться головой о непробиваемую стену, устал сдерживать свои чувства, но что Чунхон мог сделать? Напрыгнуть на него с воплем "Я хочу тебя, хён!"? Напоить и соблазнить? Признаться в любви? Любой из этих вариантов был заранее проигрышным, потому что для Енгука он навсегда останется тем, кого нужно защищать и оберегать, как ребенка. Енсу прав — Банг просто не хочет признавать очевидное. 

Джело услышал, как поворачивается ключ в замке, вздохнул, поднялся с кровати и вышел встречать Енгука. 

— С возвращением, хён, — улыбнулся Чунхон. — Ты голоден?

— А у нас есть что поесть? — усмехнулся Банг.

— Я приготовил хе, — гордо ответил Джело.

— Тогда, конечно, буду, — Енгук привычным жестом взъерошил волосы на его макушке и пошел в ванную. — Только душ приму.

Когда же это кончится, — обреченно подумал Чунхон, оседая на пол. — Я так больше не могу, просто не могу.


	7. Прошлое и будущее

Химчан стянул с головы мотоциклетный шлем и поправил взлохмаченные волосы, глядя в зеркало заднего вида. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он сосредоточил внимание на входе в мастерскую в нескольких метрах от себя. Железные ворота были приветливо распахнуты настежь, но никого из работников видно не было. Ким еще раз прокрутил в голове свой план, слез с мотоцикла и повез его в сторону дверей.

— Привет, — с несколько вопросительной интонацией проговорил Химчан, заглядывая внутрь.

— Здрасьте, — молодой парнишка спешил к нему их недр ангара, на ходу вытирая руки о штаны. — Добро пожаловать, и... Вау, отличный байк!

Он восхищенно присвистнул, оглядывая мотоцикл, и Ким гордо усмехнулся.

— Знал бы ты, какое впечатление он производит на девчонок, — подмигнул ему Химчан.

— Представляю, — понимающе улыбнулся парень. — Что-то не так? Барахлит?

— Да нет. Хочу его проапгрейдить, вы этим занимаетесь?

— Это вам только наш главный механик скажет, и, поверьте, он в своем деле лучший. Сейчас позову.

Парень ушел за боковую дверь, а Ким с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам, вдыхая знакомые и почти уже забытые им запахи автомастерской. 

— Ностальгия, черт бы ее побрал, — пробормотал он, подходя к полуразобранному мотоциклу и проводя рукой по крышке бензобака.

— Да понял я все, утихомирься уже! Посмотрим сейчас на это чу... Химчан?!

Ким вздрогнул от раскатистых звуков этого голоса и надеялся, что его не сразит нервный тик, как только он повернется лицом к его обладателю. Это был последний человек, которого он бы хотел видеть в своей жизни. 

Но Бан Енгук собственной персоной стоял перед ним в рабочей форме, замызганной машинным маслом и черт знает чем еще, засунув руки в карманы, и внимательно рассматривал неожиданного гостя с ног до головы. Химчан чувствовал себя чемоданом, который просвечивают на таможне. 

— Привет, — Ким сделал попытку улыбнуться.

— Я тоже не слишком рад, — проговорил Енгук, — так что можешь не стараться. Этот?

Он подошел к мотоциклу Химчана, оценивающе разглядывая железного коня.

Ким думал, что надо было сначала получше разузнать об этой мастерской, прежде чем вламываться сюда в поисках Чонопа, точнее, Джело — ему сказали, где его можно было найти, а Джело уже привел бы его к Муну. Но Химчан поторопился, к тому же, кто бы мог подумать, что из тысяч подобных мест именно тут он наткнется на Банга. Черт, черт, черт! 

Это все усложняло. 

Химчан напомнил себе, ради чего он здесь, и надеялся лишь на то, что Енгук не вытолкает его взашей. Но, похоже, Бан вполне спокойно отнесся к его появлению — да он даже и бровью не повел в отличие от самого Кима, который хоть и старался делать непринужденный вид, но это была только видимость. 

— Ты растерял все свое красноречие за пять лет? — спросил Бан, присаживаясь на корточки перед байком, ощупывая его цепкими пальцами. 

— Я... — каркнул Химчан не своим голосом и быстро откашлялся. — Признаюсь, я удивлен.

— Чему? Тому, что я жив и могу ходить на своих двоих? 

— Нет, я... Знаешь, просто не ожидал встретить тебя здесь.

— Мир тесен, — пожал плечами Енгук, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь к нему. — Чего ты хочешь? 

— Слушай, если ты не...

— Я работаю здесь, — перебил его Бан. — И, если ты внезапно не стал сентиментальной задницей, то должен понимать, что прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.

Он поднялся на ноги и развернулся к Химчану лицом. 

— Оставишь его мне на пару дней, я подумаю и скажу, что можно сделать. — Он вопросительно приподнял бровь в ожидании ответа.

— Хорошо, — подумав, согласился Ким.

— Вот и по рукам. — Енгук взялся за руль и повез мотоцикл внутрь ангара.

Химчан на автомате пошел за ним. Он думал, что должен что-то сказать, хотя казалось, что извиняться спустя столько лет — глупо. Но разве имеет значение, сколько лет прошло, если ты чуть не убил человека из-за собственных амбиций. 

— Джепп...

— Не называй меня так, — грубо прервал его Банг. — Джепп давно умер в больничной палате Центральной больницы Сеула.

— Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом? — повторил Химчан его слова.

— Именно.

— Тогда позволь мне хотя бы извиниться.

— Не поздновато ли для извинений?

Ким помотал головой и подошел ближе.

— Я хочу. Я знаю, что мне следовало это сделать еще тогда, но... Я был глупцом, ты знаешь. 

— Ты был зарвавшимся мудаком, Химчан, который думал, что весь мир должен упасть к твоим ногам по одному мановению пальца, — Банг быстро шагнул к нему, и Химчан на секунду подумал, что он может его ударить.

— Я знаю, и мне жаль. — Ким сглотнул, не отводя взгляда от темных прищуренных глаз. — Мне действительно жаль.

— Хватит, я понял. Я не злюсь на тебя уже давно, поэтому прекрати. Считай, извинения приняты. 

Химчан неуверенно протянул ему руку, и Бан усмехнулся, протягивая свою.

— Ты все-таки стал сентиментальным.

Ким рассмеялся, почувствовав, что груз, который лежал у него на душе столько лет, наконец-то упал.

— Возможно, немного, — сказал он. — Больше не гоняешь?

— Нет. — Енгук отвел взгляд, но Химчан заметил, как в нем промелькнуло сожаление. — Мне не до гонок.

— Мне тоже, — усмехнулся Ким. — Могу я угостить тебя пивом? 

Бан посмотрел на него, видимо, прикидывая, в чем здесь подвох, но в результате принял предложение.

— Я заканчиваю через полчаса.

— Отлично, — Химчан улыбнулся и, махнув ему рукой, направился в сторону выхода. — Я скоро вернусь. 

Оказавшись на улице, Ким достал пачку сигарет и с облегчением закурил, прислонившись спиной к стене. Примирение с Бангом было как нельзя кстати, — не только потому, что это позволяло Химчану приблизиться к своей настоящей цели, но и потому что его, наконец-то, отпустило застарелое чувство вины. 

_Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом._

Химчан затушил окурок ботинком и направился в сторону продуктового магазина. Он надеялся, что Джело все-таки покажется сегодня в мастерской, и Киму предстоит сыграть маленький спектакль. Оставалось придумать, как объяснить Енгуку их знакомство, потому что Банга он знал достаточно хорошо — два совпадения за день это уже слишком, можно вызвать подозрение. Но у Химчана не было времени откладывать встречу с Джело — он знал, что Дэхен не останется в стороне и сделает свой ход в ближайшее время. 

Киму было необходимо добраться до Чонопа первым.

Спустя три часа и две упаковки пива Химчану было так хорошо, что он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз чувствовал себя настолько собой. Перед Енгуком ему не нужно было притворяться, не нужно было играть, "держать лицо". Он уже почти забыл, зачем пришел сюда, но тут появился Джело. 

Он влетел в ангар подобно стихийному бедствию, успел поздороваться с Бангом, нарезать три круга вокруг дивана, взахлеб рассказывая о том, что с ним сегодня произошло, и только потом заметил Химчана. Удивленным взглядом он осмотрел пустые бутылки под столом, очень нетрезвого хёна и не менее нетрезвого Кима.

— Охуеть, — наконец-то выдавил он из себя, после чего ойкнул и стрельнул глазами в Банга. 

Если бы в Енгуке плескалось на несколько бутылок пива меньше, Чунхон тут же огреб бы за ругань, но, к счастью для Джело, тот находился в столь блаженном состоянии, что проигнорировал эту незначительную деталь. 

— Я не одобряю, когда дети ругаются, но в данной ситуации более подходящего слова не подберешь, — лениво согласился Химчан, разглядывая Чунхона из-под полуприкрытых век. — И тебе привет. У меня сегодня просто вечер встреч и открытий. 

— Что? — Енгук тряхнул головой, пытаясь сбросить накатившую дремоту, и недоверчиво смотря то на Химчана, то на непутевого Джело. — Вы знакомы?

Чунхон нервно рассмеялся, сбрасывая рюкзак на пол и стягивая с себя куртку.

— Нет, конечно, — быстро ответил он, опережая Кима. — Просто я давно не видел тебя в таком состоянии, хён. 

Химчан замер с открытым ртом — объяснение, которое он придумал специально к этому случаю, не успело сорваться с языка, и он понял, что мелкий не хочет быть раскрытым. 

— Извини, это я виноват, — вместо этого сказал Ким. — Давно не виделись со старым... знакомым, вот и перебрали немного.

— Я трезв, — прогудел Енгук, пытаясь принять вертикальное положение в кресле. — А ты вообще кто такой, чтобы мне указывать, сколько пить?

— Не ори на ребенка, — укоризненно покачал головой Химчан.

— Я не ребенок! — тут же возмутился Чунхон.

— Поговорите мне тут оба! — беззлобно огрызнулся Банг, пиная пустую бутылку под стол. — А ты чего сюда пришел? Домой иди, спать.

— Я не хочу, — недовольно протянул Джело, устраиваясь на краешке дивана. — И мне скучно.

— Ким Химчан, — представился Химчан, повернувшись в его сторону.

— Джело. — Чунхон посмотрел на него исподлобья, явно недоумевая, почему этот странный человек не рассказал Енгуку историю их недавней встречи.

— Приятно познакомится, Джело, — улыбнулся Ким.

Он хотел расположить Чунхона к себе — именно поэтому и не сказал ничего Бангу. Пусть это пока останется их маленькой тайной. 

— И мне, — тихо произнес Джело.

— Я бы с удовольствием выпил с тобой за знакомство, но, боюсь, кое-кому это не понравится, — рассмеялся Химчан, глядя на Енгука.

— Ты совсем охренел, что ли? — Бан удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Вот видишь, я же говорю. 

— А по шее?

— Да ладно, я же ничего такого не имел ввиду. — Химчан поднял руки вверх, показывая, что его намерения чисты, как первый снег. — К тому же, пиво закончилось, и мне, пожалуй, пора домой. Отлично посидели.

Он встал с дивана, расправляя помятые джинсы, и начал собирать пустые бутылки. Чунхон подорвался помочь, складывая их в большой пакет.

— Зайду через два дня, как договорились, — Химчан хлопнул Енгука по плечу и пошел к выходу. Джело, захватив звенящий пакет, увязался за ним. 

— Почему ты не сказал хёну про клуб? — спросил он, как только они вышли на улицу.

— А надо было? Судя по твоему виду, ты не слишком хотел бы этого. — Ким забрал у Джело пакет и пошел к большому мусорному баку в конце дома.

— Да, но... В любом случае, спасибо, — пробормотал Джело. — А мусор я бы и сам выкинул.

— Лучше отведи этого алкоголика домой и уложи спать, — смеясь, проговорил Химчан.

— Подожди! — Чунхон схватил его за рукав. — То, что ты сказал тогда, в клубе... Ты правда знаешь Енсу? 

— Не совсем, — задумчиво ответил Ким, сканируя взглядом Джело. — Но, возможно, я знаю кое-что о нем. А что?

— Дело в том, что... — он закусил губу, явно нервничая и не зная, что известно Химчану, поэтому боялся сделать Енсу только хуже.

— Я так устал, — прервал его Ким. — Давай поговорим об этом в следующий раз, ладно? Когда я буду более трезвым.

— Хорошо, — Чунхон кивнул, нервно теребя край футболки. — Это важно для моего друга.

— Я понял, не волнуйся, мы обязательно поговорим. Спокойной ночи, Джело.

Химчан снова улыбнулся, потрепал его по волосам и направился вниз по улице, гремя пакетом с бутылками.

— Спокойной, хён! — донеслось ему вслед.

Определенно, сегодняшний вечер у Химчана удался на славу.

***

Дэхен не собирался откладывать встречу с Чонопом в долгий ящик. С помощью Ендже он быстро выяснил, кто такой Мин Енсу и где он живет. Для того, чтобы выяснить, где тот работает, требовалось всего лишь подъехать к его дому рано утром и проследить за Муном до кафе. Чон не мог дождаться момента, чтобы наконец-то его увидеть. Ендже смотрел на друга, как на сумасшедшего, впрочем, Дэхен уже давно привык к этому.

Чувствуя будто вот-вот взлетит, он мчался по указанному адресу со скоростью, явно превышающей пределы допустимого, но сейчас его не остановил бы ни один полицейский в мире. 

На самом деле Дэхен даже не хотел дожидаться утра, он был готов ворваться в квартиру Чонопа прямо сейчас и... На этом его мысль заканчивалась, потому что думать о том, что он вновь сможет чувствовать его запах, ощущать под ладонями теплую шелковистую кожу и слышать тихие прерывистые стоны было невозможно. От одних воспоминаний низ живота сводило в предвкушении, и возбужденный член болезненно упирался в ширинку. Где-то на краю сознания проскальзывало, что его целью должно быть совсем не это, но Дэхен не мог сопротивляться опьяняющему восторгу от мысли, что все это снова станет реальным. А в том, что оно станет, он не сомневался. 

Плевать, что Чоноп не помнит его — Дэхен соблазнит его еще раз, и никто не встанет между ними. В это раз Дэхен все сделает правильно. 

Когда Чоноп вышел из подъезда, на ходу застегивая куртку, и бодрым шагом направился в сторону перекрестка, Дэхен даже задержал дыхание, жадно разглядывая его, впитывая мельчайшие детали, каждую черточку его лица, каждый жест. Он хотел увидеть в нем отблески того, прежнего Чонопа, потому что в глубине души боялся, что _Енсу_ окажется совсем чужим и незнакомым. Ему необходимо было удостовериться, что это его Чоноп. 

Была бы его воля, Дэхен бы провел в кафе целый день, наблюдая за Чонопом, но он понимал, что не может не вызвать этим подозрений и лишнее внимание к своей персоне, поэтому, поняв, что до конца смены тот никуда не денется, Дэхен развернулся и поехал обратно к его дому. Пока комната Чонопа пустует, он хотел наведаться туда и разузнать что-нибудь о его настоящей жизни. Допуская мысль, что Чоноп может жить в квартире не один, а снимать ее у кого-то или с кем-то на пару, Дэхен нажал кнопку звонка, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносившимся изнутри. 

Предлог для проникновения был банален, но безотказно действовал почти всегда. Представившись хозяйке работником жилищной службы, которая обслуживала этот дом, Дэхен беспрепятственно попал в квартиру. Обаятельная улыбка и пара ласковых слов сразу сделали старушку разговорчивой, и вскоре она уже сама рассказывала, что сдает одну комнату милому молодому человеку, попутно перескакивая на внучку, трудности с деньгами и прочие ненужные Дэхену подробности. Согласно кивая, Чон обстоятельно осматривал квартиру, объясняя это необходимой профилактикой системы водоснабжения. Оказавшись в комнате Чонопа, он вдруг начал кашлять и шмыгать носом, жалуясь на погоду и показывая всем своим видом, что простыл. Хозяйка тут же предложила ему чашку чая с травами, и Дэхен, конечно же, не мог ей отказать, попутно благодаря за заботу. Она ушла на кухню готовить чай, что давало ему время как следует осмотреться.

Через час он вышел из квартиры, накормленный вкусными булочками и вполне довольный собой в частности и жизнью в целом. До вечера оставалось еще много времени, и Дэхен решил съездить домой — поспать и привести себя в порядок перед долгожданной встречей. 

Он обдумал всю информацию, которую ему удалось получить, то есть полный ноль: в комнате Чонопа не было ничего, чтобы указывало на связь с его прошлым, и это, с одной стороны, радовало Дэхена. 

Они могли начать все сначала. У них может быть первое свидание, первый поцелуй и первый секс — неважно, что для Дэхена это уже пройденный этап. С Чонопом он готов был проделать этот путь еще раз. Жаль, что на этот раз он будет слишком коротким.


	8. Кто я?

— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулся посетителю Енсу, который только что присел за свободный столик. Он слегка вздрогнул, когда их взгляды пересеклись. — Ваше меню, пожалуйста. Я подойду через несколько минут.

Он отвернулся, чувствуя непонятное волнение, и поспешил на кухню за готовыми заказами. 

Этот парень определенно был красивым. Ну и что, как будто он до этого не встречал красивых людей. Может, все дело в его глазах? Енсу почти физически ощущал пристальный взгляд, когда перемещался от столика к столику. Зачем он следит за ним?

— Вы готовы сделать заказ? — подчеркнуто вежливо спросил он, избегая зрительного контакта. 

— Большой капучино, пожалуйста, и шоколадный чизкейк.

— Хорошо, могу я забрать меню?

— Нет, пусть останется.

— Как пожелаете, — Енсу кивнул головой нежно-зеленой скатерти и ушел к стойке передать заказ.

Многие посетители кафе находили его милым и дружелюбным, завсегдатаи обращались к нему по имени. Девушки пытались кокетничать и флиртовать, и он довольно спокойно поддерживал эту игру. Но с этим парнем было что-то не так. Или же что-то было не так с самим Енсу. 

Слова странного мужчины из клуба до сих пор вертелись у него в голове. Правда ли, что он был геем? Правда ли ему действительно нравились парни? Он просто не задумывался об этом до того момента. Слишком был занят работой и своими проблемами, чтобы думать о личной жизни и собственной ориентации. 

— Я люблю чизкейки, — вдруг сказал посетитель, когда Енсу подошел, чтобы поставить новую салфетницу взамен опустевшей. — А ты?

— Не очень, — криво улыбнулся он, аккуратно расправляя салфетки. 

— Не любишь сладкое? 

— Мороженое.

Ему послышалось, или клиент действительно удовлетворенно хмыкнул?

— А принесите мне еще один, черничный, пожалуйста.

— Конечно. 

Енсу облегченно выдохнул, только когда оказался на кухне. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Не может быть, чтобы он нравился ему как... Даже думать об этом странно — как парень. Вот только этого ему и не хватало. Ладно, сейчас он доест свой чизкейк и уйдет отсюда, желательно, навсегда. 

Мин никогда не видел его раньше, поэтому предположил, что парень оказался здесь случайно. Хорошая качественная одежда, явно дорогие ботинки и красивое кольцо с черным камнем на безымянном пальце правой руки говорили о том, что такой человек вряд ли живет где-то поблизости, да даже в этом районе. 

Стоп. Когда он все это успел заметить и разглядеть? Ведь он толком и не смотрел на него. Тогда почему он запомнил, что у клиента родинка под левым глазом, один манжет рубашки немного испачкан, скорей всего, шоколадом от чизкейка, и говорит он с небольшим акцентом...

Хватит. 

Енсу тряхнул головой, — похожее ощущение было у него в кабинете медсестры. Он внезапно понял, что постоянно обращает внимание на какие-то мелочи во внешности и поведении людей, но делает это совершенно неосознанно. Так же, как и сейчас, просто о других он не думал так много, как об этом парне.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил менеджер, подходя к нему. — Ты уже пять минут тут стоишь и не подаешь признаков жизни. 

— А? Да, простите, я сожалею. — Енсу схватил готовые заказы и снова направился в зал. 

Когда пришло время расплачиваться, посетитель в растерянности пошарил по карманам, выудил пару бумажек по пять тысяч вон и виновато улыбнулся.

— Оу, я, кажется, забыл свой бумажник на работе. 

— Как вы собираетесь расплатиться в таком случае?

— Эмм... Енсу? — он прочитал его имя на бейджике и снова улыбнулся. — Так вот, Енсу, мне ужасно неудобно, потому что я привык платить по своим счетам, а сейчас попал в такую ситуацию...

— Я позову администратора, — кивнул тот и сделал шаг в сторону.

— Подожди, — клиент схватил его за руку, удерживая рядом с собой. — Не надо администратора. Мне кажется, ты хороший парень, и мы можем договориться.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — недоверчиво прищурившись, поинтересовался Енсу.

— Здесь не хватает всего нескольких тысяч, не мог бы ты мне их одолжить, а завтра я верну тебе деньги. С процентами. 

— Нет, — твердо сказал Мин. — И отпустите мою руку, пожалуйста.

— Ах, прости, наверное, я слишком волнуюсь. — Он аккуратно разжал пальцы, глядя на красные следы вокруг запястья Енсу. — Мне жаль. 

Енсу смотрел на него и понимал, что он врет. Нет, не про то, что у него не было денег или что он вернет их завтра. Он врет о том, что волнуется и сожалеет. Енсу просто чувствовал — эмоции этого человека были другими, возможно, он действительно волновался или чувствовал некоторую нервозность, но совершенно не по причине того, что не мог оплатить пару чизкейков. 

— Хорошо, — в конце концов согласился он. — Я сделаю это, только не надо возвращать никаких процентов, я не банк.

В глубине глаз посетителя что-то вспыхнуло и тут же погасло. Взяв со стола купюры, Енсу вложил их в счет и слегка поклонился.

— Всего доброго, надеюсь, вам понравилось наше кафе, — вежливо сказал он. — Приходите в следующий раз.

Он развернулся и ушел в сторону стойки, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд. Когда Енсу вновь вернулся в зал, парня уже не было. 

Следующий день прошел как обычно, и, когда до закрытия кафе оставался всего лишь час, Енсу подумал, что странный посетитель все-таки его обманул. Почему он согласился заплатить за него, сам Енсу понимал довольно смутно. Уж точно не потому, что парень был красивым, а, скорее, чтобы избавиться от его общества. Он усмехнулся — кто виноват, что доброта вышла ему боком? Никто, кроме него самого.

— Добрый вечер, Енсу, — тихий голос раздался за его спиной в тот момент, когда он внимательно изучал длинный счет после празднования дня рождения, поэтому от неожиданности вздрогнул и слишком резко обернулся.

— Извини, что напугал тебя. Я не хотел.

Но у Енсу создалось впечатление, что он как раз хотел и остался очень доволен произведенным эффектом. 

— Не люблю, когда ко мне подкрадываются, — прямо сказал он. — Честно говоря, я уже не ожидал, что...

— Что я приду? — закончил за него парень. — Зря, я же говорил, что всегда плачу по счетам. Вот, кстати, держи. 

Он положил на стойку купюру.

— Не помню, сколько именно там не хватало. 

— Я принесу сдачу, подождите минуту.

— Не стоит, — пробормотал незнакомец, но Енсу уже метнулся в подсобку к своей куртке.

— Вот, возьмите, и спасибо, что сдержали слово. — Мин подумал, что этот парень не такой уж и плохой, просто действительно немного странный.

— Не стоит благодарности. Енсу, я хотел попросить тебя...

— Хён! — прозвучал звонкий голос от входа в кафе, и все взгляды устремились на Джело, к громким появлениям которого здесь уже привыкли. 

Все, кроме странного парня, естественно.

Чунхон подъехал к Енсу прямо на скейте и повис на его шее, правда, для этого ему пришлось согнуться чуть ли не пополам, отчего картина выглядела довольно комичной. 

— Джело, сколько раз тебе говорить, не катайся здесь на скейте. И да, я тоже очень рад тебя видеть. — Енсу обнял друга за плечи, пытаясь удержать себя и его в равновесии. — Слезь сейчас же.

— Я соскучился! — заявил Джело.

— По мне? Или по пирожным с клубникой?

— Хён! — обиженно надулся Чунхон, пытаясь донести тем самым, как несправедливо это прозвучало в его адрес.

— Смотри не лопни, — засмеялся Енсу. — Так уж и быть, я куплю тебе одно.

— Ура! Ты самый лучший! — Джело вновь кинулся обниматься.

— Прекрати, я на работе вообще-то. И ты опять меня смущаешь! — Мин действительно немного покраснел, чувствуя себя неловко, не смотря на то, что весь персонал прекрасно знал манеры Чунхона.

Енсу совсем забыл о своем посетителе и вспомнил только когда Джело наконец устроился прямо за стойкой, с удовольствием поглощая десерт и запивая его горячим шоколадом. 

— Извините, я отвлекся. Мой друг всегда несколько шумный, — с виноватой улыбкой повернулся он к Дэхену.

— Я заметил. Все в порядке.

Енсу показалось, что парень как-то злобно взглянул на Джело. 

— Кажется, вы хотели мне что-то сказать перед этим.

— Ничего, что стоит внимания, забудь. 

— Кто твой друг? — с любопытством спросил Чунхон, разглядывая незнакомца через плечо Енсу.

— Эм... Мы не друзья, — растерялся Мин. — Джело! 

Он возмущенно отряхнул свое плечо от бисквитных крошек.

— Прости, — скорчил умильную мордашку Чунхон и тут же снова обратился к незнакомому парню. — Я Джело.

— Чон Дэхен, — парень смотрел на него внимательным изучающим взглядом.

— Как вы познакомились?

— Случайность, — вклинился в разговор Енсу. — Джело, мы уже закрываемся, подожди меня снаружи, пожалуйста. Был рад знакомству, Дэхен-ши, и всего вам доброго. Я должен закончить свою работу. 

— Мне кажется, я ему не понравился, — задумчиво сказал Чунхон, когда они шли домой к Енсу.

— Кому? — удивился Мин.

— Дэхену.

— Господи, Джело! — засмеялся он. — Ради всего святого, почему ты думаешь о нем? Какая тебе разница, понравился ты ему или нет?

— Потому что мне показалось, что он ревнует, — спокойно ответил Чунхон.

— Кого? К кому? Ты бредишь, признайся.

— Хён, ты просто не видел, как он смотрел на тебя! Он ревнует тебя ко мне — это же очевидно.

— Енгук был прав, тебе надо меньше дорам смотреть, — пробормотал Енсу, открывая дверь в подъезд. — Везде видишь любовные заговоры и интриги. 

— Да нет же! Почему ты мне не веришь? Сам говорил, что я уже достаточно взрослый и вообще, ты думаешь, что я совсем не разбираюсь в людях? — в голосе Чунхона послышался укор.

— Я так не думаю, Джело, просто это уже слишком. Я только вчера первый раз увидел Дэхена, и, если бы не его забывчивость, сегодня он бы даже не появился в кафе. Я доверяю фактам. И своей интуиции. И с чего ты вообще решил, что он... 

— Гей?

— Да, черт возьми! Или после встречи с тем типом в клубе ты теперь решил быть моей свахой? 

— Ты можешь мне не верить, но я уверен, что это не последняя ваша встреча. И, кстати, о том типе из клуба.

— Что еще? — спросил Енсу, подталкивая Чунхона, чтобы тот наконец-то зашел в квартиру.

— Его зовут Ким Химчан. И, представляешь, он старый знакомый Енгука, хотя я никогда о нем не слышал, что странно. Я думал, что знаю почти всех его знакомых. И он был у нас вчера вечером. Они с Гукки напились, как сволочи, а потом пришел я, и тогда...

— Так, стоп. Подожди, не так быстро, я не успеваю за ходом твоей мысли. Давай мы сейчас спокойно сядем и поговорим, ладно? 

Чунхон согласно кивнул и пошел на кухню ставить чайник.

***

В пятницу вечером Енсу как обычно закрыл кафе после смены, забежал домой переодеться и направился в мастерскую Енгука. По словам Джело сегодня туда должен был снова прийти Химчан. Вчера вечером, после ухода Чунхона, Енсу все обдумал и пришел к выводу, что с ним стоит поговорить. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, как скрыть от Банга факт их первой встречи, — ради Джело, естественно.

— Привет, хён! — Енсу поставил упаковку пива на стол, усмехнувшись, когда лицо Енгука скривилось при виде алкоголя. — Плохие воспоминания?

— Будь проклят тот день, когда я встретил его.

— Кого встретил? Неужели меня? — из темноты ангара появился Химчан.

— Помянешь дьявола... — буркнул Бан.

— Вау, у нас пополнение. Ну, здравствуй, красавчик! Ким Химчан к вашим услугам, — он театрально поклонился, после чего плюхнулся на диван.

— Перестань паясничать, Химчан. И с чего это ты в таком хорошем настроении? — поинтересовался Енгук, открывая пиво.

— А с чего бы мне не быть? Жизнь прекрасна и удивительна, столько нового и интересного узнаешь каждый день. Правда, красавчик? — Ким многозначительно подмигнул Енсу.

— Я не красавчик.

— Ты не представился, поэтому, извини.

— Трудно представиться, когда кто-то все время говорит, — парировал Енсу.

— Один-ноль, — улыбнулся Химчан. — Так как тебя зовут, _не_ красавчик?

— Мин Енсу.

— Отличное имя, тебе идет. Выпьем за знакомство! 

В голосе Химчана явно сквозил сарказм, но Енсу уже понял, что, скорей всего, он со всеми так разговаривает. 

— Где Джело? — спросил он, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване.

— В магазине, — ответил Енгук.

— Что там с моим байком? — подал голос Ким.

— Я кое-что почитал и прикинул, что мы можем сделать. Хочешь посмотреть сейчас?

— Нет, давай потом. — Химчан с довольной выражением лица растекся по дивану. — Сейчас мне лень. Кстати, кра... то есть, Енсу-ши, твое лицо мне кажется знакомым, мы не могли встречаться раньше? 

У Енсу вспотели ладони, — он, конечно, предусматривал такой вариант развития событий и даже вроде бы придумал, что сказать в ответ, но когда столкнулся с Кимом лицом к лицу, все оказалось намного сложнее.

— Возможно, я не знаю. Не помню.

— Я почти оскорблен, — улыбнулся Химчан. 

— Ну конечно, как можно не запомнить твоего сияющего великолепия! — захохотал Енгук. 

— Дурак, — беззлобно буркнул Ким.

— Я действительно не помню, извини. У меня проблемы с памятью, — виновато улыбнулся Енсу.

— Какие проблемы? 

— Никакие, Химчан, что ты пристал к человеку? И без тебя тошно.

Ким посмотрел на Банга, потом перевел взгляд на Енсу и хитро усмехнулся.

— А если я скажу, что помню, где его видел. Это что-то изменит?

— Что?! — Енгук аж подпрыгнул на кресле и чуть не расплескал пиво. — Химчан, мы тут не в игры играем, между прочим. У этого парня, — он указал на Енсу, — действительно серьезные проблемы, и если ты что-то знаешь, лучше скажи.

— А то что? — язвительно спросил Ким. — Я как-то не в курсе, что у вас здесь происходит.

— Чанни, — ласково начал Енгук, улыбаясь так, что Химчан чуть не подавился пивом. — Ты меня знаешь.

— Знаю, и ты меня тоже, — уже спокойно ответил Ким. — Я вовсе не собирался что-то скрывать. К тому же, он мне нравится, поэтому я с удовольствием помогу твоему другу.

Енсу чувствовал, что его начинает потряхивать, ведь сейчас, вот в этот самый момент он может узнать что-то о своем прошлом. И он боялся, действительно боялся, потому что вновь подумал, что ему лучше было бы и не знать ничего. Это может в корне все изменить, а он не хотел перемен — его вполне устраивала жизнь Мина Енсу. Его устраивала работа, квартира, Енгук и Джело, его устраивало абсолютно все, и он не хотел, чтобы этот новый маленький мир, в котором ему было так уютно, вдруг разрушился. 

— Хён, что с тобой? — из задумчивости его вывел голос Джело.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Енсу и сделал большой глоток.

Он даже не заметил, как вернулся Чунхон и тихо присел на подлокотнике рядом с ним, приобнимая за плечи.

— Так что там насчет меня? — Енсу поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Химчану.

— Я не так уж много знаю, — пожал плечами Ким. — Видел тебя пару раз, но мы никогда не общались. Зато, — он сделал театральную паузу, — я знаю твое настоящее имя.

— Я его придушу сейчас, — прогудел Енгук, нетерпеливо постукивая кулаком по креслу.

— Погоди, не бесись. Действительно ли он хочет это знать?

— Конечно он хочет! 

— А я вот в этом не уверен. Не так ли, Енсу? 

— Я не знаю, — признался Мин, растерянно посмотрел на Банга, а потом обернулся к Джело. — Я, правда, не знаю. Мне кажется, если я все выясню, то стану другим, а я не хочу. Зачем? Вдруг у меня ужасное прошлое? Я не боюсь узнать правду, я боюсь из-за этого потерять то, что у меня есть сейчас. 

— Послушай, — сказал Енгук, подавшись вперед, ближе к нему. — У всех нас, здесь присутствующих, есть в прошлом то, что мы предпочли бы забыть. Но, что бы ни было в твоем прошлом, это не изменит настоящего, по крайней мере, не наше с Джело отношение к тебе. Я обещаю.

— Это правда, хён, — подтвердил Чунхон. — И почему ты должен стать другим?

— Вдруг это изменит мое отношение к себе самому?

— Ты действительно так думаешь? Ты чувствуешь, что в твоем прошлом есть что-то такое, — Химчан поводил руками в воздухе, изображая непонятно что. 

— Я думаю, что со мной произошли странные вещи. Иногда у меня бывает что-то вроде дежавю, или я не знаю, как это еще назвать. И меня это настораживает. 

— Помнишь, когда мы с тобой говорили об этом в первый раз, тогда ты тоже сомневался, но потом все-таки согласился, — напомнил Енгук.

— Потому что я буду знать, чему противостоять. Я помню, хён, и да, я знаю, ты прав.

— Мы будем с тобой, — подбодрил его Джело.

— Хорошо. — Енсу посмотрел на Химчана и натянуто улыбнулся. — Пришло время открыть тайную дверь, да?


	9. Все не так хорошо как казалось

Дэхен уже в который раз за вечер раздраженно глянул на часы. 

Что происходит в мастерской? О чем разговаривают эти четверо? Что Химчан мог рассказать Чонопу? 

Эти вопросы вместе с десятком других беспрерывно крутились в голове Дэхена с тех пор, как он проследил за Чонопом до ангара и увидел, как вскоре после него появился Химчан. Дэхен не хотел признавать, что волновался слишком много. Чрезмерно — для человека, который собирался избавиться от призраков прошлого, точнее, лишь одного призрака, который неожиданно оказался очень даже живым, всего одним выстрелом. 

Чертов Ким Химчан. Что ему нужно от Чонопа? _Его_ Чонопа. 

Дэхен не верил в простое любопытство, так же, как и в личную заинтересованность Химчана. Не в таком смысле. Или?..

Он ударил кулаком по рулю, на секунду представив их вместе, и поморщился от боли. Если Химчан хотя бы притронется к Чонопу...

Дэхен резко вскинулся, увидев, что дверь ангара приоткрылась. В проеме стоял Ким, разговаривая с кем-то внутри, мимо него проскользнул Джело, а за ним — Чоноп. Чунхон приобнял Чонопа, разворачивая к себе, и что-то оживленно говорил на ухо. Чоноп рассеянно кивал, глядя себе под ноги, потом посмотрел на Джело и слегка улыбнулся. 

Хорошо. — Прочитал Дэхен по его губам.

Чунхон похлопал Чонопа по плечу и вернулся в ангар, откуда, наконец, вышел довольный Химчан. Небрежно забросив руку на шею Муна, он наклонился, заглядывая тому в глаза, что-то спросил и, получив утвердительный кивок, повел Чонопа в сторону перекрестка.

Дэхен почувствовал непреодолимое желание вдавить педаль в пол и припечатать Химчана к стене ближайшего дома. Так, чтобы наверняка. Вцепившись руками в руль, он напряженно следил, как они сворачивают за угол — видимо, Ким решил проводить Чонопа до дома. Повернув ключ зажигания, Дэхен завел машину и сорвался с места — он дождется их у подъезда...

***

— Я убью его, — вновь заявил Дэхен, как только Ендже открыл ему дверь.

— Ты так развлекаешься? — невозмутимо поинтересовался тот. — Вламываешься среди ночи, угрожая расправой неизвестным мне людям, опустошаешь мой бар... Это становится традицией.

— Твое чувство юмора еще не сбежало от тебя, Ендже? Это единственное, что у тебя осталось, хотя я бы на его месте давно уже.

— Все равно я намного больше похож на человека, чем ты, так что не обольщайся. — Ендже быстро сложил какие-то распечатки, ворохом рассыпанные по столу, и убрал их в ящик. — Так Чоноп послал тебя?

Дэхен в изумлении уставился на него. 

— Еще нет? — продолжил Ендже. — Зря. 

— Я вообще-то сейчас не про него говорил, но, могу тебя заверить, у нас все прекрасно.

— _У нас?_

— Иди к черту. 

Ендже промолчал, задумчивым взглядом рассматривая друга. Когда это Дэхен говорил про кого-то "мы"? 

— Этот Химчан мне мешает. Не знаю, чего он добивается, но не верю в то, что Чоноп привлекает его как парень.

— Что? Кто такой Химчан? Дэхен, я уже говорил тебе, что не обладаю даром читать мысли, поэтому, или ты рассказываешь мне все так, чтоб я понял, или лучше вообще молчи. 

— Ким Химчан, тот самый, что дал мне наводку на Чонопа. Он подошел ко мне в клубе и спросил, интересует ли меня судьба моего бывшего любовника.

— Зачем?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Я бы сам с удовольствием это узнал.

— Так узнай. Он что, какая-то крутая шишка?

— Понятия не имею, — фыркнул Дэхен. — Вряд ли. Сказал, что у нас общие знакомые, и что он видел нас вместе с Чонопом несколько раз. 

— Так давай посмотрим. — Ендже развернулся к компьютеру.

Через полчаса они знали о Ким Химчане почти все за исключением одного отрезка его биографии, начиная с момента окончания школы и в течение трех лет после. Сейчас он являлся совладельцем нескольких ночных клубов, вел вполне законопослушный образ жизни и в связях, порочащих его, замечен не был. 

Ендже в десятый раз просматривал файлы, когда его взгляд зацепился за одно имя.

Дэхен бросил эту безнадежную затею почти сразу и, кажется, задремал на диване, когда Ендже пнул его пяткой и протянул листок.

— У него есть сестра.

— Ну и что? Мало ли у кого есть сестры, — зевая, протянул Дэхен. — У нас с тобой братья, и?

— Идиот, — констатировал Ендже. — Смотри внимательнее. 

Дэхен вперился сонными глазами в строчки, не понимая, что такого интересного заметил друг. 

Мать... Отец... Сестра... Замужем, брак зарегистрирован в 2010 году. Муж... Дети: сын...

Он открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но потом прикусил губу и перевел взгляд на Ендже. 

— Я предупреждал тебя. — тот встал с кресла и подошел к бару, чтобы достать бутылку вина и пару бокалов. 

— Как он узнал? 

— Узнал что именно? Я не думаю, что Химчан охотится за тобой, он вообще вряд ли что-то знает. Ему нужен именно Чоноп.

— Но для чего? Мало того, что у Чонопа амнезия, он все равно не знает ничего. 

— Ты что, спрашивал у него об этом в перерывах между сексом и... сексом? — усмехнулся Ендже. — Ах, Чоноппи, это было великолепно! Кстати, ты случайно не в курсе, что это я пристрелил, а потом...

— Захлопнись, пока я не сделал с тобой то же самое, — перебил его Дэхен.

— Тогда почему ты так в этом уверен? В любом случае он в курсе. И откуда ты знаешь, что не существует копий уничтоженных документов?

— Я... Ты думаешь, что...

— Химчан хочет, чтобы Чоноп все вспомнил, — закончил за него Ендже.

— Но причем здесь я?

— Ты — ключ, и ваша встреча может подтолкнуть его память. Химчан же не знает, что для тебя это была только работа. — При этих словах Дэхена передернуло, что не укрылось от взгляда Ендже. — Это и неважно. Если Чоноп вспомнит тебя, он может вспомнить все остальное. 

— Я не хочу, — помотал головой Чон.

— А это уже не от тебя зависит. Если Химчан еще не рассказал, кто такой Чоноп на самом деле, и какое отношение он имеет к его безвременно погибшему родственничку, то тебе повезло. Пока что. Я предупреждал: держись от Чонопа подальше или избавься от него сразу. Доделай работу и забудь обо всем. В этом случае у Химчана не будет шансов, и ты сможешь обойтись одним трупом вместо двух. Дэхен, пойми, у тебя нет выбора. Если до этого — Ендже постучал пальцами по бумаге — ты еще мог рассчитывать на то, что твой план сработает, то теперь все намного серьезнее.

— Не говори так, словно ты сам не имеешь к этому отношения!

— Мне нужна была лишь информация, я не просил тебя никого убивать, — спокойно произнес Ендже.

— Ты не просил! Вот именно, что ты! — он скривился от громкого голоса Дэхена. — Кроме тебя и меня, если ты не забыл, есть и другие люди.

— Если бы ты сделал так, как говорил я — все остались бы живы, твой драгоценный Чоноп не потерял бы память, и не возникла бы необходимость убивать его. Я тебя умоляю, Дэхен! Ты никогда не смотришь дальше собственного носа, а знаешь почему? Потому что перед тобой всегда зеркало, самовлюбленный ты придурок! Твоя самонадеянность уже вышла тебе боком, но ты упорно продолжаешь делать то же самое.

— Что мне мешает убить Кима раньше? — Взгляд Дэхена стал хищным, и он поспешно глотнул вина, чтобы подавить вспыхнувшую ярость.

— Я уверен, что он предусмотрел это, не думаешь ли ты, что настолько глуп? Тебе нужно убить совсем другого человека, но твоя одержимость мешает тебе мыслить рационально. 

Дэхен с трудом сдержался, чтобы не метнуть в него бокал.

***

Енгук запирал заднюю дверь мастерской, пока Джело нетерпеливо пританцовывал рядом, поправляя сползающую лямку рюкзака.

— Я так устал, хён, — ныл Чунхон, пока они поднимались по лестнице в квартиру. 

— Может мне понести тебя? — саркастично поинтересовался Банг, поглядывая через плечо на Джело, который делал вид, что задыхается и умирает после каждого лестничного пролета.

— Правда? А ты можешь?

— Разбежался, — хохотнул Енгук, перескакивая через две ступеньки вверх. 

— Так нечестно. Ты такой жестокий, хён, — с горечью в голосе пробормотал Джело.

Когда он наконец дополз до квартиры, Банг уже давно был внутри и гремел на кухне посудой. 

— Ешь давай, а я схожу в душ, — он поставил еду разогреваться в микроволновку и направился в ванну. В последнее время Енгуку было сложно находиться с Чунхоном наедине. В тот раз, после визита Химчана, Джело настоял на том, чтобы вернуться домой, хотя Бан прекрасно бы выспался и на диване. Если бы он знал, чем это закончится, то лучше бы притворился в стельку пьяным и неспособным даже стоять на ногах. 

Енгук включил воду на полную мощность, и со вздохом облегчения забрался под душ. 

_— Гукки, ты спишь?_

Как наяву он слышал тихий шепот Джело и даже зажмурился, чтобы отогнать наваждение.

_— Ты бы хоть лег, что сидя-то. — Чунхон хотел стянуть его вниз, но попытка не удалась, и Бан услышал, как тот досадливо вздохнул. — Глупый хён._

_Через минуту Енгук почувствовал, как Джело забрался на кровать и сел ему на ноги. Он ощутил теплое дыхание на своем лице и понял, что Джело наклонился совсем близко, пытаясь разглядеть его в темноте. Енгук не был пьян настолько, чтобы действительно провалиться в сон вот так сразу, поэтому прекрасно все осознавал._

_— Глупый хён, — повторил Джело, и Бан почувствовал мягкие прикосновения. Кончики пальцев едва пробежались по его щеке к подбородку, а затем снова поднялись к вискам. — Когда же ты поймешь, что я вырос. — Голос Джело был каким-то печальным. — Что я тоже кое-что могу. Для меня нет человека дороже, чем ты. Я тоже хочу тебя защищать, хён, как ты всегда защищал меня. И что я в силах это сделать, потому что люблю тебя._

_Ощутив легкое прикосновение к своим губам, Енгук с ужасом понял, что Чунхон поцеловал его._

С тех пор Бан пребывал в состоянии полного помешательства. То, что ему это не пригрезилось, он знал точно. То, что Джело сказал это не потому что был в состоянии аффекта или под действием чего бы там ни было — тоже. И что он поцеловал Енгука, вполне отдавая себе отчет в собственных действиях. 

Признаться, Енгук был напуган. Он настолько сжился со своими чувствами к Чунхону, что воспринимал их как некую неотъемлемую часть себя. Как данность, которую когда-то принял и смирился с тем, что это неизменно и безнадежно. Джело разрушил всю эту тщательно выстраиваемую им оборону за несколько секунд. Одно дело любить, сознавая, что эти чувства бессмысленны и неправильны. И совсем другое знать, что Джело воспринимает его точно так же, и эти неправильные чувства взаимны.

То, что Джело не восторженный наивный ребенок, каким был три года назад, Енгук тоже прекрасно понимал. Но данное на могиле лучшего друга обещание заботиться о нем, как о собственном брате, было нерушимо; к тому же, воспринимать Джело как мелкого было намного спокойнее для самого Банга. Нет соблазнов — нет последствий...

— Хён! — Чунхон постучал по двери. — Ты скоро? Я умираю, как хочу спать.

— Скоро, — буркнул Енгук, выдавливая на руку шампунь. 

Когда он вышел из ванной, Джело сидел на корточках возле стены, положив голову на руки, и выглядел до смешного трогательно и нелепо одновременно. Но тут же подскочил, радостно улыбнулся и прошмыгнул внутрь, захлопнув дверь прямо перед носом Енгука. 

— За буйки не заплывай, — напутствовал его Бан и пошел укладываться, но сон не шел. Он проворочался в кровати до возвращения Джело.

— Хён, сколько раз говорить тебе, чтобы ты...

— Отстань, — отмахнулся Енгук и затушил сигарету. — Сам знаю.

— Знаешь и продолжаешь, — с укором в голосе заметил Чунхон.

— И в кого ты такой зануда? 

— Это я зануда?! — возмутился Джело, подходя ближе. — Я?! Да ты... Вот знаешь что, хён, у меня даже слов подходящих нет. Кто мне все время говорит, что можно делать, а чего нельзя? Куда ходить, с кем общаться, о чем думать. — В отчаянии он размахивал руками и мотал головой, так что капли воды с мокрых после душа волос летели вокруг, и Енгук периодически смахивал их со своего лица. 

— Эй, ты чего вдруг так разошелся? — удивленно спросил он. — Даже весь сон слетел, я смотрю.

— Да потому что... потому что ты...

— Я делаю это, потому что забочусь о тебе.

— Ха! Если бы я каждый раз получал по тысяче вон, когда ты это говоришь, я уже был бы миллиардером. А ты не думал, что я может быть могу уже сам о себе позаботиться? Или что я в состоянии заботиться о других? 

— О других?

— Да, о других. Например, о Енсу, то есть о Чонопе, к примеру.

— В каком смысле? — нахмурился Енгук.

— А что, разве я не забочусь о нем? Он мой лучший друг, между прочим. Он рассказывает мне о своих проблемах, делится переживаниями, выслушивает меня и все в таком духе. В отличие от тебя, потому что ты никогда со мной не разговариваешь. Ты просто заботишься. Но забота подразумевает не только еду в холодильнике и крышу над головой. 

— Джело...

— Что Джело?! Такая забота иногда меня душит, хён. Я не могу разговаривать с тобой обо всем, потому что ты или слишком занят, или считаешь, что я еще не дорос. До чего не дорос? Мне девятнадцать лет. Помнишь, чем ты занимался в девятнадцать или тебе напомнить? Ты считал тогда, что был слишком мелким?

— Ты забываешься, Чунхон, — Енгуку не нравился этот разговор, и он вообще не понимал, с чего вдруг Джело сорвался. 

— Конечно, вот опять. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я уважаю тебя больше, чем кого бы то ни было, что я только тебя и слушал все эти годы. Не родителей, а тебя. Но, черт возьми, хён, как можно быть настолько слепым?

— Да о чем ты говоришь? Подожди, Джело, пожалуйста, не кричи. — Енгук приподнялся и протянул к нему руку, но тот вырвался.

— Не надо меня успокаивать. Не понимаешь — не надо. Я устал и ложусь спать. — Джело быстро забрался на верхний ярус кровати и отвернулся к стене.

— Джело, — Енгук понял, что ответа он не добьется и пошел выключать свет. — Спокойной ночи. Надеюсь, когда ты остынешь, мы сможем нормально все обсудить. 

В глубине души Енгук понимал, что после этого разговора ничего не будет, как прежде. Наверное, он что-то упустил в отношениях с Джело. Если это его вина, то он постарается все исправить. Но проблема была в том, что Енгук уже знал ответ, и это знание причиняло ему боль.


	10. Луна

_Никогда не возвращайся в прошлое... Оно убивает твое драгоценное время.  
Истории не повторяются, люди не меняются._ ©

Мун Чоноп...

Имя было абсолютно чужим, и Чоноп никак не мог приладить сочетание этих букв к себе, стоя перед зеркалом в прихожей. 

— Мун Чоноп, — проговаривал он вслух, перекатывая на языке непривычные звуки собственного имени. — Ты, наверное, в прошлой жизни был идиотом. — Он помолчал, пристально разглядывая свое лицо. — Бесполезным и нелепым. И, к тому же, геем. Как же мне повезло.

На кровати зазвонил мобильный, но Чоноп даже не дернулся в его сторону. Звонил Джело — в какой-то по счету раз, — но разговаривать с ним не было желания. Желания разговаривать не было ни с кем. Чоноп вырубил звук телефона, надел наушники и забрался с головой под одеяло. Ему хотелось побыть в собственном мире — без волнующихся друзей, нераскрытых тайн и мифической опасности, но он не мог позволить себе даже это. У него не было собственного мира. Мир Мин Енсу благополучно треснул, также легко как яичная скорлупа, и все его содержимое теперь казалось жалкой подделкой. О мире Мун Чонопа он не имел ни малейшего представления — этот мир был таким же мистическим и непостижимым, как туманный Авалон. Чоноп ощущал себя разобранным пазлом, где каким-то чудом оказались куски из другого, а нескольких деталей вообще не хватало — потерялись. Он отчаянно хотел собрать себя воедино, целиком, без пробелов, чтобы куски сошлись в ровную, пусть и не очень красивую картину, но сошлись! И понимал, что вот сейчас, в данный отрезок времени и этой части вселенной — невозможно.

Чоноп словно опять очнулся в лесополосе около загородного шоссе: не знал, кто он и зачем, куда ему идти, и есть ли на свете кто-нибудь, кому не безразлична его судьба. 

В результате он пришел к выводу, что эта странная изломанная судьба, похоже, безразлична даже ему самому. Проваливаясь в тревожный сон под звуки музыки, текущей из наушников, Чоноп мечтал проснуться хотя бы в одном из "своих" миров, но не быть таким половинчатым недогрызком. 

Он проснулся ближе к вечеру, но долгожданное душевное спокойствие так и не пришло. Сдернув наушники, Чоноп вытряхнул себя из кровати и доплелся до кухни. Когда он допивал второй стакан воды, в дверь забарабанили с такой силой, что он испугался за нервы хозяйки и сохранность петель.

— Совсем охренели, что ли? — Взъерошенные волосы и помятые штаны вряд ли могли внушить кому-то трепет, но зато Чоноп был преисполнен решимости. 

Стоило щелкнуть замком, дверь распахнулась сама, и на Муна налетел ураган под названием "Сеульский Джело", почти сбив с ног. Чоноп хотел было сказать, что Чунхон немного не вовремя, потому что сейчас у него по графику сеанс самоистязания и приступ мизантропии одновременно, но, увидев застывшие слезы в глазах друга, передумал. Осторожно отцепив от себя руки Джело, он выжидающе посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Джело?

— Привет. Извини, я тебе звонил...

— Я в курсе.

—... Но ты не брал трубку, а мне так... В общем, я сам пришел...

— Я вижу.

—... жно я поживу у тебя какое-то время? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я там больше не могу, я сам договорюсь с твоей хозяйкой, кстати, где она? Я прямо вот сейчас с ней поговорю.

— Но...

—... Только не выгоняй меня, хён. Я не буду тебе мешать, пожалуйста...

— Если ты сейчас же не успокоишься, выгоню.

Джело резко заткнулся, дернувшись назад и выронив бейсболку из рук. 

— Вот и чудно, проходи в комнату, а я чай заварю.

Пока Чоноп ждал, когда вскипит чайник, доставал чашки, сахар и молоко, он думал, что причина у Джело может быть только одна — Енгук. 

— Хён, как ты думаешь, — первое, что спросил Чунхон, когда Чоноп зашел с подносом в комнату. — Если я напрямую скажу, что люблю его, Гукки меня возненавидит? 

— Долго думал? — Чоноп поставил поднос на стол и начал разливать чай. — Он тебя любит не меньше, чем ты его.

— Да не мож... Погоди, ты что, знал?

— Знал что, Джело? — он через плечо посмотрел на друга. — Что ты его любишь? 

Чунхон кивнул.

— Ну да, знал. А что, это какая-то тайна? Я имею ввиду, если я это вижу, то мне надо было сделать вид, что я об этом не знаю и удивиться? Прости, я сейчас не очень хорошо формулирую свои мысли. 

— А по-моему очень даже четко ты их формулируешь. — Джело опустил голову. 

— Эй, ну ладно тебе. Если заметил я, не значит, что это видно каждому. Ты же мой лучший друг, разве нет? — Чоноп слегка ткнул его в плечо. — Сам говорил, что между нами не должно быть секретов. Ты же все равно мне сказал.

— Ты прав, да, просто это странно. Я никогда никому еще не рассказывал о таких вещах.

— Все бывает в первый раз, как говорит Енгук. Ох, прости, я дурак. На вот, лучше чаю попей.

— Спасибо, хён, — Джело первый раз за вечер улыбнулся и взял чашку. — Я тоже идиот, у тебя своих проблем хватает, а тут я еще со своими дурацкими чувствами.

— Чувства не могут быть дурацкими.

— Откуда тебе знать, ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Чоноп. — Наверное, скорей всего. Тем более помнишь, Химчан говорил... ну...

— Я понял, — кивнул Джело. — А ты не хочешь узнать, кто этот человек? Может, он волнуется и скучает по тебе. Любит, в конце концов.

— Даже если это и так, то любит и скучает он по тому, другому Чонопу. Я — не он, Джело. И давай не будем больше об этом. — Чоноп почувствовал себя очень неуютно. До этого момента он, конечно, помнил о своем неизвестном любовнике, про которого говорил Химчан, но старался много не думать о нем. А сейчас, когда слова будто сами собой выскочили, понял, что на самом деле так оно и есть. Даже если Джело прав, то он не хочет встречаться с ним, потому что легче от этого не станет ни тому, ни другому. Чоноп его не помнит, а тот человек совсем не знает этого, абсолютно чужого ему Чонопа. А если их отношения не были столь хорошими, то для обоих было облегчением избавиться друг от друга. Ведь так?

Ни в чем нет смысла.

— И все равно, Джело, никакие чувства не могут быть дурацкими, потому что пока мы чувствуем — мы живем, а не просто дышим, работаем и существуем.

— Даже ненависть, злость и обида? Ты считаешь, они тоже нужны?

— Даже они, — кивнул Чоноп, удивляясь собственной уверенности. Как будто не он полчаса назад страдал прятался под одеялом от всего мира. — Главное, чтобы они не преобладали над тобой. 

— Интересно, ты всегда был таким умным или стал после того, как память отшибло? — засмеялся Джело, но Чоноп не обиделся. 

— Да я просто кладезь мудрости, не знаю, откуда что берется. — Он помолчал. — Правда сейчас я не вполне уверен насчет себя самого. Мне кажется, что я тоже — только существую. Просто не понимаю, что должен чувствовать. Все какое-то не мое, ненастоящее.

***

— Если бы не было Солнца, мы бы никогда не увидели Луну. — Джело сидел на подоконнике в комнате Чонопа, болтая свесившейся вниз ногой, и смотрел в темнеющее небо, на котором зажглись первые звезды. — Хён, а ты знаешь...

— Что ты сказал?

— Что я сказал? — Джело смотрел непонимающе.

У Чонопа заплясали перед глазами цветные пятна, он зажмурился, чтобы избавиться от мелькающих точек и непонятного шума в голове.

— С тобой все в порядке? Хён, может к врачу сходим?

— Нет, не надо. — Чоноп с усилием открыл глаза. Мир перестал крутиться, и все вернулось на свои законные места. — Повтори, что ты там сказал про луну.

— А, это так, недавно слышал где-то, и запомнилось, потому что нелепая фраза какая-то. Глупость же, если бы не было солнца, не было бы вообще ничего, а нас тем более. Хён, а что... Ты куда?

Чоноп вскочил с кровати и побежал в коридор, по пути споткнувшись о стул, чудом не ударившись о край тумбочки, и почти выдернув ручку из двери. Залетев в ванну, он судорожно сдернул с себя футболку и повернулся боком к зеркалу, чтобы можно было рассмотреть татуировку. 

— Свет ста звезд... — Он очертил пальцами ровный полумесяц на лопатке. — Не сравнится...

— Что происходит? — прибежавший за ним Чунхон замер, тоже разглядывая татуировку. — О, у Гукки тоже есть татушка, только у него... Слушай, это так странно, хён, ведь луна по-английски moon, ты знаешь об этом? 

Чоноп повернулся к нему с нарастающей паникой во взгляде. 

— Это не просто татуировка, Джело. 

— В смысле? Это твой... эмм знак, символ?

— Это значит, что надо искать звезды.

Чунхон подумал, что хён не совсем в своем уме, но спорить не решился.

***

Джело уже битый час колдовал над ноутбуком, пытаясь найти хотя бы какое-нибудь правдоподобное объяснение или связь с татуировкой Чонопа.

— Енгук снова звонил, — Мун зашел в комнату и поставил перед Чунхоном тарелку с бутербродами.

— Я еще не готов с ним встретиться.

— Ты добьешься только того, что он сам придет и вытащит тебя отсюда за шкирку.

— Но ты же не позволишь, правда? — Джело мило улыбнулся, откусывая добрую половину бутерброда. — Я нужен тебе.

— Так нельзя. Мне неприятно врать ему.

— Врать? Ты не врешь, хён, ты просто не говоришь всей правды — это разные вещи.

— Вот как с тобой можно спорить?

— А ты не спорь. — Джело снова уткнулся в монитор. — Хён, я вот правда не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь. Это как искать... не знаю, лекарство от болезни, когда нет диагноза. Я перепробовал уже кучу комбинаций, но не нашел никакой логической связи. С чего ты вообще решил, что татуировка что-то значит? Может это обычный рисунок. — Чоноп недовольно хмыкнул. — Ну ладно, это не просто рисунок. Нет, правда, хён?

— Джело, ты за это время меня уже довольно хорошо изучил. Я делаю что-нибудь просто так? 

— М-м-м ну... Если серьезно, то не припомню.

— Можно потерять память, забыть свое имя, привычки и даже, как оказалось, ориентацию, но твой характер все равно будет проявляться, пусть в каких-то мелочах. Не думай, я не просто так это говорю, за это время я прочитал кучу литературы о расстройствах памяти. 

— Ты анализировал свое поведение? — Джело с любопытством развернулся к нему.

— Я делаю это постоянно, — улыбнулся Чоноп.

— И как, помогает?

— Помогает лучше узнать себя.

— Как с мотоциклами? — вспомнил Джело.

— Типа того. Я же понятия не имел, что разбираюсь в них, пока не встретил тебя. Но когда я сейчас смотрю, как работают ребята в мастерской, то понимаю, что мог бы разобрать байк до винтиков и собрать обратно. К сожалению, свой собственный мотоцикл не светит мне еще очень долго.

— А еще что?

— Ну, например, я знаю, что могу быть довольно рассеянным, но зато очень наблюдательный в отношении людей. Это на самом деле немного странно и происходит на каком-то подсознательном уровне. Не могу объяснить. И вообще, не отвлекайся от дела, а я пойду в прачечную схожу, надо белье постирать. 

Джело обиженно засопел, но послушно вернулся к работе.

Когда вернулся Чоноп, он показал ему список всего, что удалось накопать, хотя уверенности в том, что это хоть как-то поможет, у Чунхона не было никакой. Чоноп внимательно просмотрел файлы и обернулся к Джело.

— Прогуляемся? 

— Куда, хён?

— Пока не знаю, но чувствую, что может быть весело. Ты же любишь приключения. — Он переписал несколько адресов на первый попавшийся под руку листок и, схватив с вешалки куртку, направился в прихожую. 

— Почему ты думаешь, что это обязательно должно быть связано с каким-то местом? — спросил Джело, когда Чоноп вычеркивал из списка уже третий по счету пункт. — И что значит твоя татуировка? Это подсказка?

— Скорее, предупреждение. 

— Предупреждение? Тебе? Так ты сам ее себе делал или нет, я что-то запутался.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Чоноп. 

— Мда, у тебя точно ничего не бывает просто так.

— Ну, почему же. Я способен на спонтанные, я бы даже сказал, глупые поступки, — последние слова он пробормотал настолько тихо, что Джело не расслышал. Если не глупостью, то чем еще можно объяснить его согласие заплатить за Дэхена в кафе? И доброта к ближнему своему тут совсем не причем. Дэхен совершенно не близкий ему человек, и в большой беде он тоже не был. Чоноп надеялся, что слова Джело не окажутся пророческими, и больше он этого типа в своей жизни не встретит. 

— Так что с татуировкой? — голос Чунхона вывел его из задумчивости.

— Что?

— Хён, ты опять ушел в астрал, да? 

— Прости, — Чоноп поравнялся с ним и пошел рядом, стараясь выкинуть из головы все воспоминания о Дэхене. — Давай поторопимся, уже поздно.

— И зачем мы здесь? — Джело рассеянно оглядывался, не понимая, что им могло понадобиться на узкой торговой улице в старом квартале, где сплошь и рядом были разбросаны дешевые лавки, ломбарды и третьесортные бары. 

— Подожди меня здесь, — Чоноп оставил Джело внутри маленького продуктового магазинчика и пошел вниз по улице, присматриваясь к вывескам. Толкнув скрипучую дверь одного из ломбардов, не смотря на то, что снаружи висела вывеска "Закрыто", он спустился на три ступеньки вниз, оказавшись в маленьком тесном помещении. Здесь пахло пылью и унынием. За высокой конторкой сидел старый китаец, кожа которого была похожа на сморщенный пергамент. Подняв подслеповатые глаза от журнала на звук дверного колокольчика, он посмотрел на Чонопа и сказал, что "Закрыто" написано специально для таких непонятливых, как "вы, молодой человек". Чоноп вежливо поклонился и принес извинения за свое несвоевременное вторжение, но у него была всего лишь пара вопросов, которые ему было необходимо задать. Лишь тусклая настольная лампа освещала непосредственно стол владельца, Чоноп подошел поближе, и старик приподнял ее, чтобы рассмотреть посетителя. После продолжительного молчания, владелец опустил лампу обратно и выжидающе посмотрел на Муна.

— Вы узнаете меня. — Это был не вопрос. — Я вижу. Если бы вы приняли меня за грабителя, то ваше волнение выдало бы вас.

— Ты ошибаешься, я не знаю твоего имени.

— Имени? Возможно, но...

— Мальчик, ты знаешь, сколько людей я видел хотя бы раз в своей жизни? Думаешь, я обязан помнить каждого?

Чоноп почувствовал себя ужасно глупо, но у него не было выбора. Глубоко вздохнув, он сжал кулаки и посмотрел в глаза старику.

— Свет ста звезд не сравнится со светом луны.* — Он сглотнул, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции. — Я должен был это сказать, да?

— Покажи.

Чоноп снял куртку и развернулся к нему спиной, задрав майку до шеи. 

— Я правда не знаю твоего имени.

— Да, это я уже понял. — Он опустил майку и повернулся обратно. — Теперь скажите, зачем я здесь?

Старик поднялся с места и пошел в дальний угол комнаты к высокому шкафу, минут через пять он вернулся, держа что-то в руках. 

— Ко мне приходили почти сразу после того, как ты исчез. — Он опустил руку на конторку и раскрыл ладонь. Чоноп увидел обычный военный жетон с выбитыми на нем цифрами и его собственным именем. — Второй я отдал, как ты мне и сказал.

— Кто приходил?

— Я не видел его лица, он был в капюшоне и маске. Ростом примерно с тебя, похожее телосложение, никаких особых примет.

— Ясно, спасибо, — Чоноп вновь поклонился. — Спасибо, что сохранили его для меня.

— И тебе спасибо, теперь мы квиты. 

Чоноп удивился, но не подал виду и, попрощавшись, поспешил обратно к Джело, который уже, наверное, утомил несчастных владельцев магазина и съел все помидоры черри, если таковые там имелись. Так оно и было: Чунхон набросился на него с криком, что хён бросил его здесь одного — бессердечная скотина, — а ему тут было грустно и страшно одному, поэтому от расстройства он решил перекусить, сказав, что за все заплатит нерадивый хён, когда вернется. Чоноп вздохнул и полез в карман за деньгами.

— Ну что, что ты узнал? — Джело радостно шел рядом с ним вприпрыжку, довольный тем, что ему удалось поесть на халяву помидорок, и сгорал от любопытства. 

— Расскажу, когда вернемся домой, — пообещал Чоноп. — Кажется, это по твоей части.

— Опять? — разочарованно протянул Чунхон, но по его взволнованному виду было понятно, что все это нравилось ему до безумия. Чоноп поглядывал на него и надеялся на то, что их расследование не приведет к последствиям, когда радоваться будет совершенно нечему.

 

* _китайская пословица_


	11. Все смешалось

_Никогда никого не жди... не стой на месте. Иди только вперед, не оглядывайся.  
Люди, которым ты нужен, тебя догонят._ © 

Как и предсказывал Чоноп, Енгук вскоре появился на пороге его квартиры, буквально через день. Выглядел он так себе: весь какой-то растрепанный и нескладный, глубокие тени залегли под глазами, как будто Бан все это время не спал. Джело предсказывал, что он будет кричать и ругаться, но Енгук спокойно прошел в комнату и сел на стул, устало свесив руки между коленей. Чоноп кинул предупреждающий взгляд на Джело и ушел на кухню готовить ужин. На троих. 

Прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из комнаты, Чоноп надеялся, что разговор не перерастет в громкое выяснение отношений, хотя по виду Енгука он не заметил, что тот намерен ссориться. Чоноп сочувствовал друзьям, но вмешиваться в их отношения не собирался: они столько лет знали друг друга, что вполне могли решить свои проблемы сами. Если бы только Джело был немного сдержаннее, а Енгук, наоборот, более открытым с ним. 

Примерно через час Чоноп вернулся в комнату, правда, предварительно постучав — врожденная этика не позволила ему зайти просто так, не смотря на то, что это, между прочим, был его дом, — и застал картину, которую он расценил как примирение. Ну, то есть, для начала и это было неплохо. Енгук удерживал запястья Джело, прижимая того к стенке, а Джело брыкался, пытаясь вырваться, и норовил наступить Енгуку на ногу. 

Детский сад какой-то, — подумал про себя Чоноп, невольно улыбаясь. Заметив довольную ухмылку на лице Банга, он сложил руки на груди и облокотился на косяк в ожидании, когда его соизволят заметить. Когда он наконец-то попал в поле зрения Джело, тот сразу успокоился и смущенно залился румянцем, видимо представляя, как все это выглядит со стороны. По мнению Чонопа, конечно.

— Есть будем? — сурово поинтересовался Мун, пытаясь не засмеяться. — А то, я вижу, ваши силы на исходе. — Он развернулся и пошел накрывать на стол, уверенный, что друзья последуют за ним. 

Ужин прошел в теплой дружественной атмосфере, если не считать взглядов, которые периодически кидал на него Джело, мол, собирается ли Чоноп заступаться за него и настаивать на том, чтобы он остался здесь. Чоноп делал вид, что не замечает намеков и перебрасывался с Енгуком ничего не значащими репликами. 

— Очень вкусно, правда. Ты охренеть как классно готовишь, чувак! — Бан по-дружески хлопнул его по плечу. — Спасибо, давно я так не ел.

— Вот и я ему все время это говорю, а он не верит, — поддакнул Чунхон. — Ты случайно не поваром был в прошлой жизни, хён?

— Угу, поваром-механиком, не иначе. Готовил с гаечным ключом наперевес, — хмуро усмехнулся Чоноп.

— Кстати, о механиках, — вспомнил Енгук. — У меня там парнишка через недельку увольняется, ну, переезжает с семьей, короче. И я подумал о тебе. Ты только сразу не отказывай, ладно? Я не знаю, сколько ты сейчас получаешь в кафе, может...

— Я согласен, — спокойно сказал Чоноп.

— Я и говорю... Что? 

— Ура! — закричал Джело, вскочив со стула, и кинулся ему на шею.

— Ты согласен, правда? — уточнил Енгук, подумав, вдруг он ослышался.

— Аха, — прохрипел Чоноп, пытаясь отцепить от себя Чунхона. — Если он не задушит меня раньше.

— Джело, отпусти его, а то ведь и впрямь не доживет, — хмыкнул довольный Бан. — И я не заполучу к себе такого отличного повара, то есть, механика. 

— А-а-а, хён, это же так здорово! Мы будем работать вместе, я так счастлив! — Джело плюхнулся на свое место, но его до сих пор подбрасывало от радости.

— Особенно ты.

— А как же пирожные с клубникой? — хитро поинтересовался Чоноп.

— Конечно, теперь у меня не будет повода ходить в кафе так часто, но я уверен, что смогу затаскивать тебя туда хотя бы раз в неделю.

— Наивный. 

— Вот увидишь.

— Только я не знаю, когда смогу приступить к работе, мне же надо предупредить о своем уходе и все такое, ты понимаешь? — обратился Чоноп к Енгуку.

— Да не вопрос, у тебя столько времени, сколько нужно. И, черт, я рад, что ты согласился.

— Спасибо, что предложил, хён. Работать в кафе мне нравится, но это не то, чем бы я хотел заниматься до конца жизни. А вот мотоциклы совсем другое дело. 

— На это я и рассчитывал, — хохотнул Енгук. — В таком случае, по рукам. Ну, а теперь просветите меня, чем занимались все это время, и я надеюсь, что ничего непоправимого натворить вы не успели.

Джело вопросительно взглянул на Чонопа, тот согласно кивнул, и вкратце рассказал то, что им удалось узнать за эти несколько дней. Опуская детали своего визита в ломбард — о них не знал даже Чунхон.

— В камеру хранения мы еще не ходили, Джело только сегодня днем выяснил, какой именно код выбит на жетоне. Собирались завтра после работы. 

— Я с вами, — тут же сказал Банг.

— Но хён...

— Ничего не хочу слушать. — Он отмахнулся от любых возражений. — Одни вы не пойдете, а попробуете меня обмануть, надеру уши обоим. Это уже не шутки, Чоноп, к тому же, ты понятия не имеешь, что лежит в ячейке. 

— Ты меня пугаешь, — признался Джело.

— Пугаться будем, когда доберемся до содержимого. Так, ладно, ты возвращаешься со мной и...

— Нет, я останусь здесь. Пожалуйста, хён, всего несколько дней, и я вернусь домой, обещаю, — Чунхон состроил печальную физиономию и сложил руки в молитвенном жесте. Чоноп тут же подорвался собирать посуду со стола, чтобы не заржать в голос. — К тому же, я нужен хёну, правда? — Джело многозначительно посмотрел на Муна.

— Да ладно, если хочет, пусть остается. Он действительно помогает мне.

— Обычно наоборот, — саркастично заметил Бан. — Ладно, но ты, — он посмотрел на Джело, — обещал.

— Да-да, Гук... Енгук-хён, спасибо. 

Когда за Бангом закрылась дверь, Джело обессиленно опустился на пол прямо в прихожей. 

— Это было ужасно.

— Вы же помирились.

— Ты уверен, что это можно назвать примирением?

— Я уверен, что аджума подумает что-нибудь не то, если ты продолжишь сидеть здесь. Спать пошли. Завтра посмотрим.

***

— Мне кажется, за нами следят. Или за тобой,— сказал Енгук, когда на следующий день встретил Чонопа после работы. Джело пришел как обычно чуть раньше и ждал закрытия кафе в компании своих любимых пирожных.

— Кто? — не поворачивая головы, спросил Чоноп и дернул Чунхона за рукав, чтобы тот не крутился как флюгер.

— Машина на той стороне, черная тойота, номеров нет, за рулем какой-то тип в маске. Я, пока вас ждал, прогулялся здесь немного.

— Черт, только этого не хватало, — с досадой в голосе пробормотал Чоноп. — Может, все-таки не за нами? — Хотя, услышав про маску, он сразу вспомнил человека, которого описывал ему китаец.

— А давай, я с ним поговорю, — предложил Енгук. 

— Ты спятил? — тут же возмутился Джело. — То есть, хён, это может быть опасно.

— И что он мне сделает? Знаешь, я могу быть не прав, но вполне возможно, что за тобой и раньше следили, ты просто не замечал.

— Я же вроде персона нон грата, да еще и с амнезией.

— Значит, кто-то еще в курсе, помимо нас.

— Давайте уже куда-нибудь двинемся, а то вдруг он поймет, что мы заметили слежку, — волновался Джело.

— В метро, например, если он увяжется за Чонопом, ему придется оставить машину.

Когда они спустились в подземку, Енгук сказал, что выйдет через несколько станций и вернется, а они пусть поводят хвост за собой. На вопрос зачем, он ничего не ответил, но заверил, что все будет в порядке, и они встретятся позже. Он напишет, где именно. Чонопу ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. 

Примерно через час от Енгука пришло сообщение, чтобы они подъехали в мастерскую, поскольку к ячейке ехать было бессмысленно. Чоноп преследователя не замечал, но внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что он где-то поблизости. Странно, что он не чувствовал этого раньше, если, как сказал Енгук, за ним следили и до этого. Наверное, потому что Чонопу даже в голову не приходило, что он кому-то нужен. До визита в ломбард. 

Нет, Мун Чоноп, я ошибся, ты не был идиотом, — думал он по дороге к знакомому ангару. — Я вообще не знаю, кем ты был, но теперь просто обязан это выяснить. Потому что по твоей вине втянул в это дело дорогих мне людей. Надеюсь, насчет слабака я тоже ошибался. Господи, я чертов шизофреник!

— Ты что-то сказал, хён? — повернулся к нему Джело. 

— Да так, подумал вслух. Говорят, иногда полезно.

— Ты можешь подумать вслух со мной, две головы лучше.

— И что бы я без тебя делал? — улыбнулся Чоноп.

— Прозябал в тоске и одиночестве? Шучу, хён. Ты бы ничего не делал без меня, потому что такого не могло быть. — Чунхон поймал удивленный взгляд друга. — Я хочу сказать, если человек в ком-то нуждается в своей жизни, то он его встретит, понимаешь? Рано или поздно. Не по принципу я хочу того-то, а потому что судьба дает тех людей, которые нужны конкретно тебе. Для любви, дружбы, чтобы что-то понять, чему-то научиться.

— А если суждено потерять, то он потеряет.

— Я так думаю, — кивнул Джело. 

— Думаешь, судьбу нельзя изменить?

— Можно. В каждый момент своей жизни мы делаем какой-то выбор, и этот выбор становится нашей судьбой. Я раньше думал, что если бы я не пошел тогда за братом, он бы остался жив, но потом понял, что это не так. Не я выбирал, идти хёну туда или нет. Я бы потерял его в любом случае. Если бы он выжил, то сел за ограбление. Или было бы по-другому. Вариантов множество, но я могу выбирать только за себя, свою судьбу — не других людей. 

— Но делая свой выбор, мы оказываем влияние на судьбы тех, кто рядом. 

— Они тоже делают свой: остаться или уйти, ударить или простить. Твой выбор привел тебя ко мне, а мой — к тебе. Каждую секунду у нас есть миллион возможностей, и нет одной единственной верной, потому что неудачный выбор сейчас может привести к большому успеху, и наоборот. 

— А если мне было суждено кого-то встретить, но я сделал не тот выбор, и не встретил? 

— Значит, ты перестал в нем нуждаться. 

— Мы имеем то, что заслужили? 

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что плохие эмоции так же важны, как и хорошие? Ты можешь направить свою ненависть в месть или обратить ее в то, что сделает тебя выше мести и сильнее, так ведь? 

— Именно. А ты можешь допустить мысль, что когда-нибудь Енгук перестанет быть тем человеком, в ком ты нуждаешься?

— Сейчас, конечно, нет. Я даже думать об этом не хочу, но я не ясновидящий и не знаю, как все изменится в будущем. 

— Ты просто философ, Джело, аплодирую стоя. 

— Издеваешься, — тут же обиделся Чунхон. — Я ему тут...

— Нет, правда. Я знал, что ты гений, но думал, что так глубоко ты только в компьютерах шаришь.

После того, как они расстались в метро, Енгук вернулся обратно и нашел ту самую тойоту. Как законопослушному гражданину ему, конечно, претило взламывать чужой автомобиль, но он довольно быстро поборол приступ совести. "Вскрывать тачки" было для него когда-то обычным развлечением, но это было в совсем другой, прошлой жизни, в наследство от которой теперь остались только старые навыки и множественные шрамы на ногах. Сигнализация не сработала, что Енгука совсем не удивило, он догадывался, что машина была бросовой, — не жалко избавиться от нее в любой момент. Не надеялся он и внутри найти что-то стоящее, но проверить не мешало. Включив аварийку, он тщательно осмотрел салон, приоткрыл бардачок, осторожно просмотрев его скудное содержимое, заглянул под сидения, даже открыл багажник и напоследок залез под капот. Выжав из машины максимум информации, то есть полный ноль, он снова закрыл ее и, отправив сообщение Чонопу, поспешил в мастерскую. 

— Что делать будем? — спросил Джело, когда они обсудили все произошедшее сегодня.

— К камере я бы на твоем месте пока не совался, она никуда не убежит, — покачал головой Енгук, обращаясь к Чонопу. Тот кивнул, соглашаясь. — Поскольку по машине узнать ничего не удастся, что меня не удивляет — чувак явно профессионал — подождем немного, может, он скоро проявит себя. Завтра у меня выступление, если хочешь...

— Конечно, я приду, — улыбнулся Чоноп. — Мог бы и не спрашивать. В любом случае, меня притащит Джело.

— Действительно, как я сразу не догадался.

— Эй, почему вы говорите, словно меня здесь нет! — возмутился Чунхон. — Конечно, я бы тебя потащил, нечего киснуть дома в выходные.

— Может, останетесь сегодня здесь? — предложил Енгук. — Не хочется мне сейчас отпускать вас одних.

Чоноп с Джело переглянулись. 

— Я не против, устал за день. Джело, останемся?

— Только чур, я сплю здесь, с тобой.

— Нет уж, вы пойдете спать наверх, а здесь останусь я. Тем более, у меня еще кое-какие дела есть. Так что давайте, валите домой, Джело, сообразишь там, что к чему.

— Пошли, хён, — Чунхон вскочил на ноги и схватил рюкзак. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спасибо и спокойной ночи.

— Валите уже, непоседы, — буркнул Енгук и, дождавшись, пока они выйдут из мастерской, набрал номер Химчана. У него вдруг возникло большое желание задать ему пару вопросов.

***

Субботний вечер Ендже хотел провести спокойно и в полном одиночестве, занимаясь результатами своих последних исследований и написанием очередной главы для диссертации. Но его мечтам не суждено было осуществиться — он понял это сразу, едва взглянув на экран мобильного. Чон Дэхен, почему ты такая заноза в заднице?

— Собирайся, сегодня вечером мы идем в клуб, — вместо приветствия прозвучало в трубке.

— Ты случаем не попутал меня с одной из своих шлюшек? 

— Нет, Ендже-я, не попутал. Но если ты передумал на счет знакомства с Чонопом, то можешь остаться дома и, как обычно, заняться сексом со своим мозгом.

— Никто не ебет его лучше, чем ты, Дэхен, — откровенно признался Ендже.

— Приму это за комплимент, — засмеялся тот. — Надо будет брать с тебя плату.

— Иди ты... Так что с Чонопом?

— Енгук, ну, тот тип из мастерской, сегодня выступает в одном из клубов Химчана, и я не сомневаюсь, что эта мелкая рыба-прилипала Джело притащит Муна с собой.

— Уговорил, заедешь за мной вечером. 

— Ты не можешь вызвать такси?

— Могу, но хочу сделать это за твой счет, ты же не поедешь на машине.

— Меркантильная ты сволочь.

— От такой слышу, — хихикнул Ендже и сбросил вызов.

Дэхен позвонил ему около одиннадцати, советуя спуститься в течение пяти минут, или он уедет без него. Ендже уже был готов, поэтому быстро выключил компьютер, подхватил пиджак со стула и выскочил из квартиры. Взглянув на друга, он понял, что Дэхен тщательно подготовился к сегодняшнему вечеру, но никак не стал это комментировать. 

Они подъехали к клубу за полчаса до начала выступления, без проблем прошли внутрь, минуя длинную очередь, когда Дэхен что-то шепнул охраннику на входе, и спустились вниз, на танцпол. Конечно, догадался Ендже, Дэхен зарезервировал столик заранее. Пока они ждали, когда официантка принесет напитки, Дэхен внимательно осматривал зал — к сожалению, не все уголки темного помещения, освещаемого рваными лучами прожекторов, можно было рассмотреть с легкостью. 

— Что скажет Химчан, если увидит тебя здесь? Это место не в твоем вкусе, ты привык к более — Ендже щелкнул пальцами, пытаясь подобрать верное определение — пафосным заведениям.

— Мне плевать, что он там подумает или скажет, — пожал плечами Дэхен. 

— Гораздо важнее, что он скажет Чонопу, угу. Ты понимаешь, что в точности следуешь плану Химчана? Это выгодно ему, а не тебе.

— Только не начинай снова, мы уже все обсудили. Выключи свой гениальный мозг хотя бы на несколько часов и попробуй получить удовольствие от отдыха.

— Если для тебя это отдых, Дэхен, то...

— Ендже, — взмолился он, — выйди из режима зануды, пожалуйста. Ты сам согласился.

— Да пожалуйста, только не говори потом, что я не предупреждал. 

В какой раз он повторяет это Дэхену, Ендже уже сбился со счета. Но ему самому было интересно, что получится, если смешать Чонопа, Химчана и Дэхена в одном коктейле, поэтому он довольно усмехнулся, предвкушая интересную ночь. 

— Вон они, — кивнул в сторону сцены Дэхен, когда музыка стихла, и свет единственного прожектора повернулся туда. — Видишь высокого парня с синими волосами? Это Джело. Рядом с ним...

— Я вижу его, Дэхен, — перебил его Ендже, пересаживаясь на подлокотник диванчика. — Он перекрасил волосы. Чоноп, я имею ввиду. Ему идет.

— Ты помнишь, как он выглядит? Странно, я думал, что кроме своих пробирок ты ничего не замечаешь.

Ендже оставил его реплику без комментариев, поскольку в это время раздались первые биты, и на сцене появился Енгук. Он так увлекся выступлением, что даже не заметил, что Дэхен после первой песни соскользнул с дивана и ушел в сторону танцпола. 

— А он крут, — повернулся Ендже к пустому месту и хмыкнул. — Какой нетерпеливый.

Найдя глазами светлую макушку друга среди толпы, он заметил, как Дэхен все ближе пробирается к сцене, где стояли Чоноп и Джело. _Случайная_ встреча в клубе, что может быть банальнее, — подумал Ендже и залпом осушил остатки своего коктейля. — Надеюсь, Чоноп не потерял вместе с памятью свои мозги и инстинкт самосохранения. 

Дэхен подошел уже совсем близко и встал буквально в метре от Джело, надеясь, что уж это беспокойное создание точно его заметит. Потому что Чоноп далеко не всегда обращал внимание на то, что происходит вокруг него — Дэхен знал это по собственному опыту и не думал, что эта черта его характера куда-то исчезла. И не прогадал. 

После очередной песни, когда зал взорвался криками и аплодисментами, Джело весело запрыгал вместе со всеми, и...

— Ого! Дэхен-ши?

Чоноп вздрогнул и выглянул из-за спины Чунхона. На его лице отразилось удивление, но явно не радость. 

— Не думал, что вам нравится подобная музыка, — продолжил Джело, подходя ближе.

— Ты бы много еще чего обо мне не подумал, — заверил его Дэхен, усмехаясь. — И вам добрый вечер. Приятно снова встретиться с вами. — Подмигнул он Чонопу.

— А мне-то как, — пробормотал тот себе под нос и слегка кивнул. — Здравствуйте. 

— Это мой хён выступает, — похвастался Джело, махнув рукой на сцену. — Вам нравится?

— Не скажу, что это моя музыка, но парень явно талантлив. Раз уж мы так удачно встретились, не желаете присоединиться к нашему столику? 

— У нас свой есть, — быстро сказал Чоноп, и Чунхон незаметно пихнул его локтем.

— Но мы с радостью примем ваше приглашение, только дождемся конца выступления.

— Прекрасно, я буду ждать, — Дэхен напоследок улыбнулся Чонопу одной из своих самых обворожительных улыбок и указал направление рукой. — Наш столик вон там.

Ендже, естественно, не слышал содержание разговора, но примерно догадывался по выражению лица Дэхена и жестам Джело. Чоноп относился к Дэхену настороженно, и Ендже мысленно похвалил парня. Не то что бы ему было жалко Муна, но он не хотел, чтобы тот снова страдал от эгоизма Дэхена. Пусть лучше закончится все сразу, без прелюдий. Но Ендже знал, что Дэхен так просто не отстанет, если что-то втемяшилось ему в голову.

А Чоноп определенно давно уже был для Дэхена идеей фикс.

— Я смотрю, он не слишком в восторге от вашей встречи, — заметил Ендже, когда Дэхен вернулся. — Как ты там сказал: у нас все хорошо? 

— Отстань. И не вздумай испортить мне вечер.

— Да ради бога, даже не помышлял об этом.

Ты очень успешно справишься с этим сам, — не договорил он и благодарно улыбнулся официантке за новый коктейль. 

Когда выступление закончилось, и Енгук ушел со сцены, они смогли выяснить, где находится столик Чонопа. Наблюдать за ним отсюда было не очень удобно, поскольку располагался он в самом труднодоступном углу — оно и понятно, чтобы особо резвые поклонники не толпились вокруг Енгука. Но когда в ту сторону направился появившийся из-за барной стойки Химчан, Дэхен заметно напрягся.

Ендже увидел, что Джело тут же вскочил и замахал руками, быстро-быстро что-то говоря, а Химчан успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу и усадил обратно. В это время подошел Енгук, и у них с Кимом произошел, видимо, весьма занимательный диалог — Ендже даже пожалел, что он не слышит, о чем они говорят. Но после десятиминутного разбора полетов все успокоились и расселись по местам. Через некоторое время Джело потянул Чонопа на танцпол, а старшие остались за столиком. 

Ендже был, мягко говоря, удивлен, глядя на то, как эти двое уверенно отвоевывают себе место в толпе — она сама расступалась, замечая великолепную технику и слаженность движений танцоров. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Чоноп может так, — обронил Ендже, на что Дэхен даже не повернул головы, потому что жадно впитывал глазами то, что происходило на танцполе. Ендже не сомневался, что тот видел танцы Чонопа неоднократно, но Дэхен никогда не рассказывал ему подробностей их встреч. Единственное, что он знал: после них Дэхен выглядел так, будто месяц отдыхал в раю, но если бы Ендже заикнулся об этом другу, то ничего хорошего из этого не вышло бы.

— Чоноп — просто работа, — всегда говорил ему Дэхен.

Ендже не стал уточнять, что _просто работой_ Чоноп перестал быть для Дэхена уже после второго свидания, и теперь жалел об этом. Может, если бы он тогда вмешался и хотя бы попробовал убедить друга в том, что тот заигрался, — заигрался настолько, что, страшно сказать. Ендже показалось, что Дэхен даже влюбился — хотя это абсолютно невозможно по определению, — то ничего бы этого не было. Но именно потому что он был уверен в том, что Дэхен — бесчувственный эгоист, рассматривающий людей лишь как средство для удовлетворения своих потребностей — все равно каких — Ендже и не вмешивался. Думал, что тот наиграется и все закончится как обычно. 

Но _как обычно_ с Чонопом не получилось, и Ендже прекрасно это видел. Он не знал, кто из них больший идиот, поэтому подозревал, что они стоят друг друга.

— Они идут сюда, — оповестил его Дэхен, и Ендже отвлекся от своих размышлений. У него был собственный интерес для знакомства с Чонопом, поэтому решил расположить его к себе.

— Привет еще раз, — Джело подошел к их столику. Дэхен радостно заулыбался и представил им Ендже, кинув на него многозначительный взгляд, чтобы тот подвинулся.

— Присаживайся, — он немного отодвинулся от края, оставляя Чонопу ровно столько места, сколько требовалось, для того чтобы сесть почти вплотную к нему. — Хочу угостить тебя за тот раз, когда ты меня выручил. Ты не будешь против выпить со мной... и со всеми?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он махнул рукой официантке, подзывая ее к столу. 

— Вы слишком много придаете этому значения, Дэхен-ши, — сказал Чоноп, положив на стол сжатые в кулаки руки. — Джело, ты уверен, что Енгук одобрит? 

— Мне не пять лет, в самом деле. Ты уже сам становишься похожим на него, прекрати. Мы не можем пообщаться с кем-то кроме него и Химчан-хёна? Да даже если будет возмущается, что дальше? Лишит сладостей на неделю? 

— Помидорок, — усмехнулся Чоноп.

— Айщ, это нечестно, хён!

— Смотрю, у вас просто страсти кипят, — усмехнулся Дэхен. — Я уже боюсь вашего Енгука.

— Не слушайте его, Енгук-хён на самом деле очень добрый, просто вечно строит из себя крутого. 

— Я ему так и передам, Джело, — раздался голос сбоку от него.

— Химчан-хён! Вы опять?! Что за манера подкрадываться со спины, — возмутился Джело, покраснев от смущения.

— Действительно, Химчан, зачем ты пугаешь бедного ребенка, — сказал Дэхен, сверля его тяжелым взглядом.

— Я не ребенок!

— Вы знакомы? — небрежно поинтересовался Чоноп, но в его глазах было намного больше интереса, чем в голосе. 

— Увы, да, — сказал Химчан, отвечая Дэхену не менее пристальным взглядом.

— Увы? По-моему, ты первый подошел ко мне, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Заочное знакомство не считается. 

— Эй-эй! Я смотрю, атмосфера накаляется, — подал голос Ендже. — Давайте мы все успокоимся, присядем и выпьем за встречу, ну, и за знакомство, конечно.

— Двигайся, — сказал Химчан Дэхену, заставив его забраться в самый угол дивана, чтобы он сам мог сесть. 

— Как Енгук-хён? — спросил Чоноп.

— Раздает автографы, так что у нас есть время, — Химчан расслабленно откинулся на спинку и положил руку ему на плечо. 

Ендже чуть не подавился коктейлем, глядя на это и на то, каким взглядом незаметно для остальных одарил Химчана Дэхен. Он был прав, Химчан тот еще пройдоха, и он отлично играет свою партию, не давая шансов сделать Дэхену ответный ход. Хотя что-то здесь не сходилось, но Ендже пока не понимал, что именно. 

— Чем вы занимаетесь? — спросил любопытный Джело, залпом выпив перед этим почти пол бокала.

— Я — ученый, работаю исследовательской компании и пишу диссертацию.

— Вау! Круто, — не удержался Чунхон, и Ендже польщенно улыбнулся. — А вы, Дэхен-ши?

— Можно сказать, что я частный бизнесмен, работаю на себя. 

— И в какой сфере бизнеса? — тут же спросил Химчан, выглядывая из-за Чонопа и для удобства положив тому подбородок на плечо.

Ендже не удержался и хрюкнул, спешно закашлявшись. 

Надо отдать должное Дэхену, не смотря на то, какие чувства он испытывал, внешне оставался невозмутим, потому что прекрасно понимал, что Химчан лишь провоцирует его. Но дело было в том, что Химчан и сам понятия не имел, кем является Дэхен на самом деле. И бесило его не то, что Ким распускал руки, а что Чонопу до этого не было никакого дела. 

Пусть тот потерял память, но с каждым разом Дэхен убеждался в том, что его характер не потерпел существенных изменений. Его жесты, манеры, поведение и даже то, что Чоноп заплатил за него в кафе — все это был очень знакомый ему Чоноп. Одним из недостатков которого являлось то, что он мог терпеть рядом с собой практически любого человека, даже если тот был ему неприятен, — Чоноп бы никогда не показал этого на людях. Дэхен не понимал этого, потому что считал, что Чоноп принадлежал ему, и его всегда невероятно раздражало равнодушное отношение к тому, как запросто он позволяет трогать, обнимать и тискать себя кому-то другому. 

Дело совсем не в Химчане. 

— Я агент по персоналу, — спокойно ответил Дэхен и пригубил коктейль. 

— А Чоноп-хён увольняется из кафе, — неожиданно заявил Джело, не обращая внимания на взгляды, которые метал в него сам Чоноп.

Ендже и Химчан, словно сговорившись, с любопытством воззирились на Дэхена, и за столиком повисло неловкое молчание. У Чунхона явно покраснели уши, а Чоноп хмуро уставился в свой бокал. 

— Кто? — в конце концов переспросил Дэхен, справившисьс собой.

— Эмм... Чоноп-хён, — тихо пробормотал Джело и кинул быстрый взгляд на друга.

— Я, — ответил Чоноп, даже не повернув головы в сторону Дэхена. 

— Сменил имя? Внезапно, — хмыкнул тот.

— Вас это не касается.

— Действительно, — улыбнулся Дэхен. — В любом случае, жаль, я так надеялся в скором времени вновь поесть прекрасных чизкейков. 

— Их не перестанут печь, если я оттуда уволюсь, — справедливо заметил Чоноп.

— Но там не будет тебя, а вдруг я снова забуду деньги? — лукаво взглянул на него Дэхен. — Так чем же ты собираешься заниматься?

— Это тоже вас не касается, но если вам так интересно — мотоциклами.

И куда делся тихий вежливый парень, который даже не сумел отказать незнакомцу в просьбе заплатить за него?

— Любишь скорость? — продолжил наступление Дэхен, ощущая закпающий в крови азарт. 

— Люблю мотоциклы и все, что с ними связано, — в тон ему ответил Чоноп.

— Я тоже, какое совпадение.

— Действительно, как неожиданно.

— Не хочешь покататься вместе, когда будет время?

— Только когда обзаведусь собственным мотоциклом.

Их голоса становились все тише, и Чоноп невольно наклонился к Дэхену, который в свою очередь подался к нему. Они, не отрываясь, смотрели друг на друга, словно вели какой-то безмолвный поединок взглядами. Ендже, наблюдавшему за ними со стороны, показалось, что вокруг них даже воздух заискрил. Они точно стоят друг друга, — подумал он с сожалением, — два упрямых осла. 

— Тогда, хотя бы, потанцуешь со мной? — неожиданно предложил Дэхен, наклоняясь еще ближе, и даже рука Химчана, которая ненавязчиво потянула Чонопа обратно, не смогла отвлечь его внимание.

— Любишь танцевать? — передразнил его Мун, переходя на неформальную речь.

— Люблю, когда партнер подходящий, — Дэхен даже глазом не моргнул.

Ендже увидел торжествующую улыбку, которая промелькнула на его губах, когда он выбирался из-за стола, чтобы отправиться на танцпол вслед за Чонопом. Нет, Химчан, тебе не удастся... Стоп. Черт, ты же именно этого и добивался, да? Ты хотел, чтобы Чоноп заинтересовался им, не так ли? Надо было лишь подтолкнуть Дэхена, чтобы он проявил инициативу, — кому как ему не знать, чем можно зацепить Чонопа. Вот же хитрая бестия. Ендже посматривал на улыбающегося Кима и понимал, что Дэхен послушно попадает во все ловушки, расставленные им. С одной стороны Ендже было забавно за этим наблюдать, но с другой он знал, что это не может закончиться ничем хорошим. 

Чон Дэхен, ты не видишь, что с тобой теперь играют так же, как ты привык играть другими. Потому что ты уже не просто идиот, ты влюбленный идиот, хоть и всеми силами отрицаешь это.

Джело тоже ушел танцевать, оставив Химчана и Ендже вдвоем, но им так и не удалось пообщаться, потому что буквально через несколько минут, разрезая толпу, как ледокол полярные льды, к ним подошел Енгук.

А вот и вишенка для сегодняшнего коктейля, — подумал Ендже, глядя на выражение его лица.


	12. Соблазны и сомнения

Лучи прожекторов скользили по залу, выхватывая из темноты картинки, словно стоп-кадры на пленке. Десятки людей вокруг двигались в едином ритме, толпа — многоликий монстр, поглощающий индивидуальность. Чоноп не следует правилам толпы, он следует своему собственному внутреннему ощущению, сочетая несочетаемое и доверяя музыке управлять его телом — она вела его, позволяя стать ее частью. Дэхен танцевал рядом, удивительно точно подстраиваясь под его движения.

Чоноп не знал, зачем принял этот глупый вызов, но поймал себя на мысли, что происходящее ему нравится.Чужие руки на бедрах; ладони, скользящие вверх по спине и ребрам; ощущение прохладных пальцев на влажной шее — обоих затянула эта игра во взаимные поддавки. Дэхен обхватил его сзади, и сквозь взмокшую на спине майку Чоноп почувствовал холод металлических цепочек на его кофте, контрастирующих с разгоряченной кожей. Прогнувшись в пояснице, он слишком тесно прижался к бедрам Дэхена, и неожиданно для себя понял, что начинает возбуждаться. Первый раз за все то время, когда он _помнит себя_. Это слегка пугало.

Но еще больше его испугало то, что тело реагировало на прикосновения Дэхена странным образом: словно так и должно быть. Вновь накатило неконтролируемое чувство дежавю — Чонопу знакомы эти руки, и та уверенность, даже властность, с которой Дэхен дотрагивается до него, притягивает к себе, идеально встраиваясь в его личное пространство. Это так... правильно?

Развернувшись к Дэхену лицом, Чоноп подхватил его под затылок ладонью и подался ближе, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, сам не зная, что ожидает там найти. Ему казалось, что на дне расширенных зрачков точно есть ответ, просто здесь слишком темно, и невозможно рассмотреть ничего, кроме пляшущих разноцветных искр. Дэхен слегка усмехнулся и положил руки на его талию, прижимаясь еще теснее. Его губы были на расстоянии всего лишь каких-то сантиметров, и желание дотронуться до них прошивает сознание Чонопа. Дэхен словно знал, о чем он думает в этот момент, и намеренно медленно облизал кончиком языка нижнюю губу. Приглашение или провокация — не важно, но Чоноп оттолкнул его, упираясь ладонями в плечи, и сделал вид, что все это — только танец, не больше. Если, конечно, не учитывать тяжесть в паху и мысль о том, что Дэхен мог заметить его возбуждение. 

Когда очередная песня закончилась, Чоноп остановился и вытер рукой мокрый лоб, стряхивая капли пота на пол. Взглянув на Дэхена, он пожал плечами и направился в сторону уборных. Стоило умыться и заодно остудить голову. Наклонившись над раковиной, он плескал себе на лицо и шею холодной водой, но легче не становилось. Хлопали двери кабинок, кто-то заходил и выходил, а Чоноп все также стоял, опираясь руками на стойку, и пытался привести мысли в порядок. 

— Все в порядке? — Тихий голос за его спиной, конечно же, принадлежал Дэхену, которого сейчас хотелось видеть меньше всего. 

— Все отлично, — ответил Чоноп, поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом в отражении зеркала. — Что тебе нужно?

— Ну, вообще-то, тебя нет уже двадцать минут, и Джело хотел отправиться на поиски, но Енгук не отпустил, — пояснил Дэхен, делая шаг к нему. — Химчан увлекся беседой с Ендже, поэтому я вызвался добровольцем. Какие-то проблемы?

— Нет, — скривился Чоноп, отводя глаза. 

Да, — подумал он про себя. — Ты — моя проблема. Ты и все, что ты делаешь.

— Надеюсь, не я стал причиной твоего ммм... 

— Не будь таким самоуверенным, — перебил его Чоноп, последний раз ополоснув лицо и закрывая кран. Он выпрямился, и тоненькие струйки покатились вниз по шее, забираясь под майку и неприятно щекоча кожу. — У меня предложение: почему бы тебе не оставить меня в покое?

— Быть может, я не хочу, — резко сказал Дэхен, подходя вплотную и вынуждая Чонопа прижаться к раковине. — Я тебе не нравлюсь? Хотя, мне кажется, несколько поздно задавать этот вопрос после всего, что было на танцполе. В чем дело, Чоноп-ши? — Дэхен придвинулся совсем близко, положил руки по обе стороны от него и потерся пахом. 

И... О, черт! То, чем прижимался Дэхен к его ягодицам, было явно не мобильным телефоном. Чоноп сглотнул и замер, боясь пошевелиться.

— То, что произошло на танцполе, останется там же. Это всего лишь танцы, — он пытался оставаться спокойным, но какое к дьяволу спокойствие рядом с этим человеком? С самой первой встречи и до этого дня. Близость Дэхена не позволяла вести себя непринужденно и не думать о каждом сказанном слове или совершенном действии. Рядом с ним Чоноп постоянно чувствовал напряжение, раздражение, иногда даже злость, а еще, как оказалось, возбуждение.

_Не ожидал я от тебя такой подставы, Мун Чоноп, и будь проклят Дэхен, ну почему именно он?_

— Мне понравилось, и я хочу продолжения. — Дэхен наклонился, провел носом вдоль выреза его майки, и Чоноп рефлекторно отпрянул. — Почему ты так сопротивляешься очевидному? — Прошептал он еле слышно, касаясь губами сумасшедше бьющейся жилки, проступающей на напряженной шее.

Входная дверь открылась снова, и Чоноп кинул быстрый взгляд в направлении спасительного выхода, но вошедший старательно не смотрел в их сторону, а Дэхен и вовсе не отреагировал. 

Хорошо, допустим, я не буду сопротивляться _очевидному_ , — Чоноп еще пытался рассуждать трезво, хотя упирающийся в него член и собственное возбуждение создавали ощутимые и очень даже осязаемые препятствия здравомыслию. — Чунхон постоянно напоминает, что у меня нет никакой личной жизни, и я нравлюсь Дэхену. Меня тянет к нему, это факт. Что останавливает меня, кроме дурацкого чувства дежавю, которое я даже не могу объяснить? Возможно, я пойму это, а он отстанет от меня. Что изменится от одной ночи? В конечном итоге мы оба получим то, что хотим, и разойдемся, ведь так? 

Немного повернув голову, он снова посмотрел на Дэхена, который уже забрался руками под майку и ненавязчиво поглаживал кончиками пальцев его живот и бока, продолжая увлеченно покрывать шею легкими поцелуями.

— Я не сопротивляюсь, — немного охрипшим голосом проговорил он, разворачиваясь и кладя руки на плечи Дэхена, немного отстранив от себя. — Только думаю, что туалет клуба не слишком подходящее место для откровений. 

Чон резко поднял голову и посмотрел на него несколько расфокусированным взглядом, но тут же усмехнулся и выпрямился, убрав руки.

— Знаешь, что мне в тебе нравится?

Чоноп вопросительно глянул на него исподлобья, но промолчал.

— Ты умеешь удивлять. — Дэхен взял его руку и погладил ладонь, вырисовывая одному ему понятные узоры, а потом крепко сжал ее в своей руке и потянул за собой к выходу. 

Что-то во всем происходящем показалось Чонопу смутно знакомым, но он так и не успел додумать мысль до конца, потому что, вновь оказавшись в зале, они еще издалека заметили какое-то странное оживление вокруг столика, где сидели друзья.

Подойдя ближе, Чоноп увидел Енгука и Чунхона, окруженных любопытствующими зрителями. Позади Джело стоял Химчан, пытаясь придерживать его за локоть, но тот постоянно вырывался и что-то возмущенно высказывал Бангу, отчаянно жестикулируя. 

— Я думал, что за эти дни ты хоть что-то понял, но я ошибся — ты не понял ни хе-ра! 

— Чунхон-а, успокойся, мы поговорим дома, — пытался вразумить его Енгук.

— Дома? Ха! Да я теперь в жизни туда не вернусь! 

— Ты обещал. — Чоноп видел, как заходили желваки на лице Банга, и понял, что пора вмешаться. 

— Я — хозяин своего слова. Слово дал — слово взял, — ухмыльнулся Чунхон.

— Джело! — Чоноп продирался к ним сквозь окружающую их толпу. — Прекрати, потом сам же будешь жалеть!

— Послушай умного человека, — сказал Енгук, хмуро глядя на Джело.

— Я всю жизнь только и делаю, что слушаю умных людей, например, тебя. А ты меня хоть раз послушал? А?!

— Джело, остановись. — Чоноп наконец-то добрался до него и схватил за руки, ощутимо сжимая запястья. — Хватит, здесь не место для выяснения отношений.

— А где место, хён? — Чунхон печально взглянул на него. — Где оно, дома? Ты сам прекрасно все знаешь, никогда и нигде нет такого места и времени, чтобы их выяснять. Потому что он просто...

— Я... — начал Енгук, но Джело внезапно вырвался из рук Чонопа и сорвался к выходу из клуба. Если бы не вовремя среагировавший Химчан, тот бы грохнулся лицом в пол.

— Джело, — крикнул Чоноп ему вслед, вскочив на ноги. — Черт, я должен догнать его.

Он мельком кинул взгляд на Енгука, которому уже что-то тихо выговаривал Ким, и кинулся вслед за Чунхоном. Выбежав на улицу, Чоноп огляделся по сторонам, но Джело с его длинными ногами включил крейсерскую скорость и уже успел куда-то свернуть. Чоноп в растерянности остановился, судорожно соображая, куда бежать.

— Ты направо, я налево. — Неожиданно появившийся за спиной Дэхен подтолкнул его в нужную сторону и побежал в противоположном направлении. Чоноп проводил его изумленным взглядом, но тут же выбросил из головы мысли по поводу очередной странной выходки Дэхена и сосредоточился на поисках Джело. Он заглядывал во все подворотни и переулки, надеясь на то, что Чунхон не станет убегать слишком далеко, и ему удастся догнать его первым.

И кто так поступает? — Чоноп вынырнул из очередного проулка. — Пытается всем доказать, что он взрослый, но ведет себя как ребенок. Вот куда он мог пойти, спрашивается? 

В кармане заиграл мобильный.

— Нашел его? — Это был Химчан.

— Нет, — Чонопу пришлось перейти на шаг, иначе он рисковал задохнуться, разговаривая на бегу. — Я уже весь квартал оббегал. 

— Джело уже большой мальчик и не наделает глупостей, я уверен. Он не хотел бы расстраивать Енгука и тебя, так что проветрится и вернется. Возвращайся домой, завтра созвонимся.

— А Енгук-хён? Он рядом?

— Почти, — приглушенным голосом ответил Ким. — Тоже ринулся на поиски, и мне пришлось пойти за ним, но я уговорю его поехать домой. Не волнуйся, с Джело все будет в порядке.

Чоноп даже через трубку почувствовал, что Химчан улыбается. 

— Почему ты так в этом уверен?

— Просто я разбираюсь в людях, Чоноп-ши. Иди домой и отдохни, у тебя тоже был насыщенный вечер. — И он сбросил вызов.

Что?! Чоноп удивленно посмотрел на телефон, как будто тот мог что-то прояснить. Это был намек на Дэхена или он чего-то не понял? Дэхен... Черт, у него даже нет его номера. Что, с одной стороны, к лучшему, если учесть, на чем они остановились в клубе. Но побег Джело...

Блять! Да что же такое происходит? Почему все так перепуталось и связалось в один клубок, что и концов теперь не найдешь. 

Мысли Чонопа метались, перескакивая с Джело на Дэхена и обратно, и ему хотелось засунуть голову под кран с ледяной водой, чтобы промыть себе мозги. Тревожные мысли о Джело постоянно сменялись воспоминаниями о Дэхене. Чоноп до сих пор помнил свои ощущения от настойчивых прикосновений его рук, и мурашки невольно сбегали по позвоночнику, а кончики пальцев приятно покалывало от желания почувствовать это снова. И хотя Чоноп вроде бы уже все для себя решил, все равно смущало то, что его реакция на Дэхена слишком уж какая-то... И дело не только в физическом влечении и банальном недотрахе.

Примерно через час Чоноп дошел до дома, запутавшись в своих размышлениях окончательно, поэтому приказал себе просто не думать. Он устал и мечтал лишь о мягкой кровати, и чтобы Джело вернулся целым и невредимым. Что удивительно, его мечтам суждено было сегодня сбыться, потому что, поднявшись к себе на этаж, он увидел у квартиры сидящего на корточках Чунхона. Хотя радость была немного омрачена присутствием Дэхена, который подпирал стенку рядом, разглядывая на потолке узор из трещин.

— Я уж думал, мне придется до утра тебя ждать, — проговорил он и кивнул головой в сторону Джело. — Принимай.

— Я... Как ты... Извини. Спасибо, — пробормотал Чоноп, немного растерявшись от неожиданности. 

— Очень красноречиво, — Дэхен ухмыльнулся и спустился к нему на пару ступенек. — Кстати, я думал, он бегает быстрее. Ну, я пошел.

— Правда, спасибо, — поблагодарил еще раз Чоноп, взяв себя в руки. — Никогда бы не подумал...

— Знаю-знаю, — перебил его Дэхен. — Я, представь себе, тоже. Но чего не сделаешь ради... — Взгляд пробежался по телу Чонопа снизу вверх, и того окатило жаркой волной. — Будешь должен. — Прошептал он, наклонившись к самому уху, и неторопливо начал спускаться вниз. 

— Это так низко, — с нарочитым презрением в голосе сказал Чоноп.

— Никогда не претендовал на благородство! — засмеялся Дэхен и исчез за очередным витком лестницы. Его смех эхом прокатился по подъезду, отскакивая от стен, и Чоноп вздрогнул: он уже слышал этот смех раньше, абсолютно точно слышал. Вот только Дэхен до этого никогда при нем не смеялся. 

— Хён, — подал голос Джело, и Чоноп вынырнул из раздумий. — Я устал.

— Да, извини, сейчас. — Он достал из кармана ключи и открыл квартиру, пропуская Джело вперед. — Иди, ложись спать.

— А ты? — по инерции спросил Чунхон, из последних сил пытаясь не заснуть прямо на ходу. — Я думал, ты будешь... ну...

— Ругать тебя? Дурак ты или где, Джело? Что толку с тобой сейчас разговаривать, вот выспишься, тогда и поговорим. Я, между прочим, тоже устал, гоняясь за тобой, да и вообще, — махнул рукой Чоноп, направляясь в кухню.

— Хён, — Джело порывисто обнял его со спины и грустно вздохнул в макушку. — Прости меня, ладно? Я ведь не от тебя убегал или от него, просто мне вдруг так погано стало. Ты правильно все сказал, и я знаю, что повел себя, как дурак. Прости?

— Да я даже не думал тебя отчитывать, — улыбнулся Чоноп. — Кто я такой, чтобы указывать тебе, да все равно кому, что делать? Я в себе-то не могу разобраться. И, я уверен, Енгук тоже не злится на тебя, ну, то есть, злится, но только потому, что волнуется. Хотя, мне кажется, Химчан способен вправить ему мозги. Он мне, честно говоря, не слишком нравится, точнее, человек он хороший, но слишком многое от нас скрывает. Как думаешь, Джело? — Чоноп понял, что тот уже спит стоя, и осторожно повернулся. — Не жестковат ли я в качестве кровати?

***

Около полудня Джело разбудил звонок мобильного. Не его, потому что свой он вчера отключил, как только выбежал из клуба, просто вынув аккумулятор. Приоткрыв один глаз, Чунхон видел, как Чоноп достал телефон из-под подушки и сонным голосом пробормотал в трубку что-то бессвязное. Потом поднялся с кровати, нашарив на полу тапочки, вышел из комнаты и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Джело почему-то не сомневался, что звонил Енгук.

События вчерашней ночи промелькнули перед его мысленным взором, и захотелось снова провалиться в спасительный сон, сжавшись в комочек под одеялом. Ему, конечно, было обидно, что Енгук вспылил из-за какой-то ерунды, но устраивать скандал в клубе на глазах всех этих людей, которые знали хёна, и позорить его не входило в планы Джело. 

Но вины с Енгука это не снимает! С чего это он вдруг вытащил Чунхона с танцпола, когда прекрасно знает, как тот любит танцевать, и насильно усадил рядом с собой. И зачем так невежливо отшил девушку, которая подошла познакомиться и поговорить с Джело, они с ней до этого, между прочим, почти полчаса танцевали. Ну и что с того, что она старше? Джело же не жениться на ней собрался. Надоело, что опекают, как маленького по поводу и без. 

Он покрепче сжал руками подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом. Черт, стыдно-то как...

— Вставай, спящая красавица! — Чоноп присел перед ним на корточки и отогнул кончик одеяла. 

— Не хочу, — пробубнил Джело в подушку. — У меня депрессия, стресс и шок.

— Ты собираешься валяться целый день?

— Этот бренный мир не достоин того, чтобы я лицезрел его.

— Отлично, тогда ты не будешь против, если я отправлюсь лицезреть его один. Не хочу впустую потратить чудесное воскресенье и свой выходной, поэтому проведу его в скейт-парке. — Чоноп, мурлыча что-то себе под нос, отправился в душ.

— Бросаешь меня на произвол судьбы? — крикнул вдогонку Джело, но ответом ему был стук закрывшейся двери в ванную. — Ну и пожалуйста! 

Естественно, Чунхон не мог вынести даже мысли о том, что Чоноп будет целый день развлекаться, катаясь на скейте с их общими знакомыми, и танцевать там же рядом, на площадке. И все это без него, разумеется. Поэтому, еще немного поборовшись со своей вредностью — секунд тридцать, он скатился с матраса и вскочил на ноги, пытаясь найти взглядом свои вещи. Когда Чоноп вышел из душа, Джело тут же скользнул в ванную.

— Яоченьбыстроподождименя! — скороговоркой произнес он.

Мун усмехнулся и пошел готовить завтрак. 

— Хён, ты это специально, да? Вот признайся, ты не собирался сюда сегодня, — спросил Джело, когда они уставшие и довольные отдыхали на лавочке, наблюдая за скейтерами.

— С чего ты взял? 

— Я не думаю, что после вчерашней ночи у тебя были такие намерения.

— Что толку сидеть дома и перебирать неприятные воспоминания? Нам обоим не мешало проветриться.

— Ну, хорошо, согласен. Кстати, что у вас с Дэхеном?

— Ничего, — буркнул Чоноп.

— Да ладно, он тебе нравится, да? Я же видел, как вы вчера танцевали. 

— И ты туда же?! Мы просто тан-це-ва-ли! И все, понимаешь?

— Я что, не видел до этого, как ты просто танцуешь? — Чунхон скептически посмотрел на него. — Ладно, я сделаю вид, что не заметил, как ты _просто_ смотрел на него и _просто_ прижим...

— Джело!

— Что?! Хён, но это правда, признайся, что он тебе нравится, что в этом такого?

— Да, он мне нравится, доволен? — Чоноп пнул лежащий около его ноги камень и проследил взглядом, как он плюхнулся в нескольких метрах на газон. — Но из этого ничего не следует.

— Он тебе нравится, ты ему тоже. И из этого следует, что вы должны познакомиться поближе. Между прочим, мы с ним вчера немного поболтали, и он показался мне очень дружелюбным. Интересовался, что ты любишь и все такое. Не будет же он это просто так спрашивать, если ты ему не нравишься?

— Я не понял, ты Купидоном устроился на полставки?

— Если хочешь, я буду вашим личным Купидоном, — улыбнулся Джело, но тут же сник. — Хён, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, вот и все. Зачем создавать трудности, когда чувства взаимны? Вот когда ты не знаешь, тогда другое дело.

— Это ты сейчас про нас или про вас с Енгуком?

— Не хочу о нем говорить.

— Джело, тебе придется объясниться с ним рано или поздно. 

— Лучше пусть это поздно наступит как можно позднее.

— Я понимаю, что ты боишься того, что Енгук отвергнет тебя, но что-то мне подсказывает, что у него есть к тебе чувства, просто он тоже боится. Вы столько времени были как братья, очень сложно переступить через себя и признаться в том, что хочешь большего. У тебя же тоже так было. А он еще и старше. Ему даже сложнее, чем тебе.

— Не знаю, хён, я так устал от этого, что иногда думаю, может, правда признаться, а там уже... Все равно, что так плохо, что так не очень. Но сейчас у меня есть хотя бы какая-то надежда. 

— Все равно, подумай об этом. Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, вы оба были счастливы. И если в вашем случае это серьезно, то в моем так, ерунда. Не думаю, что Дэхен тот человек, с которым я мог бы построить отношения. Мне кажется, он для них не создан.

— Все созданы для отношений, главное — найти правильного человека, — возразил Джело.

— Ну, тогда я не правильный человек для отношений с ним, — Чоноп засмеялся и поднялся со скамейки. — Я тут подумал, не прогуляться ли нам до камеры хранения? 

— Сейчас?

— А что? По крайней мере, сейчас за нами никто не следит. 

— Хм, это да. А ты взял жетон с собой?

— Нет, я просто запомнил код, правда, убил на это целый вечер.

***

— Интересно, как ты собирался открывать камеру без ключа? — поинтересовался Джело, после того, как они уже минут двадцать провели среди длинных стеллажей в камере хранения.

— Откуда я знаю? Ты так спрашиваешь, как будто я был в курсе того, что еще и ключ нужен.

— На нас уже охранник два раза посмотрел, небось, думает, что мы собираемся вскрывать камеры.

— Правильно думает, — сказал Чоноп и посмотрел на часы. — Сейчас он свернет в другой ряд и вернется минут через десять, если его что-то не задержит.

— Э-э-э, ты о чем?

— Дай сюда твой брелок от ключей, ну тот, с ножами. 

— Ты спятил? — зашептал Джело, но все равно начал незаметно отстегивать брелок, приподняв кофту.

— Здесь нет камер наблюдения, только охрана, — ухмыльнулся Чоноп. — А я все-таки не такой дурак.

— Когда ты успел все это заметить?

— Не знаю, оно само как-то. 

— У меня от тебя мурашки, — признался Джело, передавая ему брелок. 

— А теперь иди туда, — Мун махнул рукой в сторону окончания ряда. — Когда увидишь, что он возвращается, дай мне знак. 

— Какой, моргнуть бровями, блин?

— Не знаю, урони скейт, например, придумаешь что-нибудь. Только раньше времени не роняй.

— Айщ! — Джело подхватил доску подмышку и непринужденной походкой направился в указанном направлении, делая вид, что он просто здесь прогуливается от нечего делать. Народу было не очень много, поэтому охранника должно быть видно издалека. Чунхон встал в проходе, чтобы наблюдать и за Чонопом, и за теми, кто идет в эту сторону. Он видел, как Мун подошел к нужной камере, повертел в руках складной брелок, рассматривая лезвия и другие приспособления, и, видимо, найдя что-то подходящее, протянул руку к ячейке. Джело понятия не имел, откуда Чоноп знал, как вскрывать замки, но ему было до ужаса любопытно. Особенно когда ему все-таки удалось открыть дверцу, и Чунхон силой воли заставил себя стоять на месте и не побежать туда, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Он так увлекся, что почти пропустил момент, когда в проходе показалась фигура охранника, и совершенно натурально уронил скейт от неожиданности. Чоноп глянул в его сторону, быстро вынул из ячейки содержимое, сунул себе в карман и захлопнул дверцу. Охранник, проходя мимо Джело, смерил его подозрительным взглядом, на что тот очаровательно улыбнулся и извинился за свою неуклюжесть. Чоноп в это время делал вид, что завязывает шнурки на кроссовках, после чего пулей пронесся мимо охранника и потянул Чунхона за собой к выходу. 

— Ну, что? — на ходу спросил Джело, подпрыгивая от нетерпения. 

— Не знаю, там конверт — дома посмотрим, — ответил Чоноп и остановился, когда они вышли из здания.

— Ну, ты чего, хён? — Чунхон дернул его за рукав, но, когда проследил направление взгляда друга, то весь адреналин слетел в одно мгновение. Прислонившись плечом к колонне, в трех шагах от них стоял Енгук. 

— Я, кажется, говорил не ходить сюда одним.

— Но ты же здесь, хён, — радостно сказал Чоноп и удержал Джело, который рванулся в сторону, за руку. — Что ты шарахаешься, как лошадь?

— Привет, Джело. Рад, что с тобой все в порядке, — Енгук пытался выглядеть спокойным, но то, как он сжимал руки в кулаки, подсказывало Чунхону, что спокойствием там и не пахнет.

— Привет, — пробормотал он, глядя на его кеды. Классные кеды, кстати, они их вместе покупали месяц назад, когда Чунхон потащил его по магазинам, сказав, что Енгуку, кроме рабочей формы, скоро будет нечего одеть. Он тогда даже немного обиделся, как показалось Джело, но в торговый центр пойти согласился, терпеливо следуя за ним из магазина в магазин и примеряя все, что выбирал для него Чунхон. А потом они ели мороженое в кафе, и Енгук возмущался, сколько денег они потратили на ненужное никому барахло, на что Джело возразил: барахло очень даже нужное, потому что выступать на сцене надо в приличном виде, а не в заляпанной машинным маслом робе. Енгук задумался и ответил, что это очень концептуально, и надо будет как-нибудь попробовать. Джело долго смеялся над словом концептуально применительно к форме автомеханика. А мороженое было очень вкусным. 

— Уснул, что ли? — спросил Чоноп, махая перед его лицом рукой. — Джело, прием! Земля вызывает Джело!

— А? Нет, я просто... — улыбнулся Чунхон. — Все нормально. 

— Давайте уже поедем, а?

— Да, давайте, — он подхватил рукой скейт и пошел рядом с другом, думая о том, что такие моменты стоят намного больше их с Енгуком ссор. И быть может Чоноп прав, действительно, а вдруг? Все равно хуже, чем сейчас вряд ли будет.

В мастерской они все расположились вокруг стола, и Чоноп, достав из кармана конверт, положил его в центр. 

— Ну, теперь будем гипнотизировать его втроем? — спросил Енгук. — Открывай.

— Я морально готовлюсь, — Мун усмехнулся. — Там что-то жесткое, похожее на ключи.

— Опять? — воскликнул Джело. — Сколько можно уже? Знаешь, хён, я даже думать не хочу о том, где ты научился взламывать замки, хотя это вопрос меня тоже интересует, но эти загадочные послания, коды и ключи — все это просто... ты прям Джеймс Бонд какой-то.

— Угу, хреновый, видать, раз память отшибли. Кстати, я не был уверен, что вскрою замок, действовал по наитию.

— В жопу твое наитие, ты открывать его будешь? Или я сам открою, — Енгук схватил конверт и надорвал сбоку полоску бумаги. На стол выпали два ключа на связке. — О, тут что-то еще. — Он достал маленькую цветную карточку и внимательно рассмотрел ее.

— Ключи, похоже, от квартиры, — сказал Чоноп, цепляя их к своим на цепочку. — А там что, адрес?

— Если ты жил в школе, то да, — удивленный Енгук протянул ему карточку.

Джело с Муном переглянулись и уставились на кусочек картона.

_Добро пожаловать в школу детского развития и творчества «Матоки»._


	13. С мертвой точки

— Ладно, мне пора, — сказал Чоноп, убирая конверт и карточку в карман, — завтра все-таки на работу. Предупрежу о своем увольнении. — Он улыбнулся Енгуку и встал с диванчика.

— Да, пошли, хён! — Джело подорвался вслед за ним, подхватив скейт, и уже был готов нестись к выходу. Банг видел, что ему не терпелось уйти отсюда, и проглотил слова, которые вертелись на языке. Он не хотел снова слышать отказ, не хотел больше ссор и скандалов, не хотел обвинений, которые бросает ему в лицо Джело, не зная, как на самом деле ранит Енгука то, что они отдаляются друг от друга с каждым прожитым порознь днем. 

Сегодня днем Чоноп написал ему адрес камеры хранения, и он сразу же направился туда. И не только из-за Джело, но потому что действительно переживал за этого парня. Чоноп чем-то напоминал ему Чунхона — похоже, ему тоже пришлось слишком быстро повзрослеть, просто он был гораздо более сдержанным в проявлении своих эмоций. Но стремление защитить его у Енгука было таким же. Ну, почти таким же. 

Когда он пришел к Чонопу в пятницу, то пытался поговорить с Чунхоном спокойно, старался объяснить ему то, что он чувствует, но Енгук никогда не умел хорошо выражать свои чувства. Он считал, что поступки человека говорят намного громче любых слов, а Джело всегда нужны были эти чертовы слова, эмоции, выворачивание души наизнанку. Все, на что хватало Банга, все эти привычные: я переживаю за тебя, ты мне дорог и прочее можно было заменить на простое — ты мне нужен, потому что я люблю тебя. Только это было совсем не просто. 

Енгук кивнул обоим и, попрощавшись, скрылся за дверью соседнего помещения.

— Слушай, — услышал он тихий голос Чонопа у выхода из ангара, — Оставайся, а? Ты же видишь, что он переживает. 

Енгук не расслышал, что ответил Джело, и замер, прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери.

— Ты на себя посмотри, — продолжал Мун, — Джело, сколько ты еще собираешься бегать от него? Что ты мне сказал, когда я не хотел выяснять правду? Теперь то же самое я говорю тебе: от себя не убежишь. Я хочу, чтобы вы, наконец, разобрались во всем. Ладно? Завтра позвоню тебе. 

Дверь хлопнула, и стало совсем тихо, Енгук слышал только свое собственное дыхание и глухие удары сердца в ушах. Он решил сделать вид, что не знает о присутствии Джело, потому что мыслей о том, чем все это закончится, не было никаких. Мысленно досчитав до десяти, он взъерошил волосы на затылке и открыл дверь — в двух шагах от него стоял Чунхон. 

— Напугал, — буркнул Бан и остановился, глядя на такого же взъерошенного Джело. — Добро пожаловать домой.

— Извини меня пожалуйста за клуб, — протараторил скороговоркой Чунхон, сминая в руках край своей безразмерной футболки.

— И ты меня, я больше не буду тебя одергивать. Химчан и Чоноп правы — ты давно не ребенок, чтобы я следил за каждым твоим шагом, у тебя своя голова есть, а я, наверно, слишком много беспокоюсь из-за мелочей. 

Слова дались с трудом, но Енгук знал, что именно это Джело хочет услышать. В конце концов, это правда, и отрицать ее бессмысленно. 

— Хён, я... Спасибо.

— Пойдем наверх? Уже поздно. — Бан прошел мимо него к дверям и запер их, а потом развернулся к Чунхону. — Ну, что стоишь, особое приглашение нужно?

— Нет, — улыбнувшись, Джело помотал головой и пошел за ним к выходу. 

Домой поднялись в тишине, Енгук быстро скинул обувь и сразу направился в душ. Джело потоптался в прихожей, медленно стянул кроссовки, взглянул на себя в зеркало и поплелся на кухню готовить ужин. По крайней мере, он надеялся на то, что есть из чего готовить. Енгук в это время мыл голову и раздумывал, как ему теперь вести себя с Чунхоном. Понятно, что как раньше уже не получится, но в действительности, даже признав за Джело право быть взрослым и относительно самостоятельным, Бан понимал, что это существенно не изменит положение вещей. Он все равно будет волноваться, злиться и... ревновать. Теперь намного сильнее, чем раньше, потому что у Джело будет гораздо больше свободы и выбора. И Енгук ничего не сможет сделать кроме того, как наблюдать.

— У тебя нечего есть, — укоризненно заметил Чунхон, когда Бан вышел из ванной. Перед ним на столе стояла коробочка с помидорками, и он методично уничтожал за одну за другой. — Даже рамена нет.

— Забыл купить.

— Еду купить забыл, а вот это — он указал на коробочку — не забыл.

Енгук сделал вид, что не заметил сарказма. Отвечать не хотелось, а что отвечать? Что он ждал Джело каждый вечер, и именно поэтому в холодильнике всегда были помидоры, которые тот мог есть килограммами? Банг достал чашку, чтобы сделать себе кофе.

— Ты вообще ел все это время?

— Нет, я морил себя голодом, — улыбнулся он, поворачиваясь к Джело, но наткнулся на абсолютно серьезный взгляд. — Конечно, я ел, что за вопросы? Мне, правда, очень не хватало твоего ворчания за столом, но я справлялся.

— Понятно, — задумчиво сказал Чунхон, закрывая коробку. — Ладно, я в душ и спать.

Енгук понимал, что ситуация странная. Он опять что-то не так сказал? Или сделал? Или чего-то не сказал и не сделал? 

Джело не злился, не возмущался, он просто был... никаким. Ровным, спокойным, безэмоциональным — непривычным. И это очень нервировало. Что если он теперь всегда будет таким? Енгук был рад, что они разрешили конфликт, но он был совсем не готов к такому поведению Чунхона. Раздражали собственные ощущения: сам же хотел, чтобы он был более разумным и спокойным, но теперь, когда Джело таким стал, Бангу не хватало его взбалмошности и энергии. Получалось, он сам не знает, чего хочет. 

Бред. Он прекрасно это знает.

Енгук с силой поставил чашку на стол, так, что дно треснуло и отвалилось, и он, не сдержавшись, кинул оставшуюся у него в руке часть в раковину, где она разбилась на осколки.

— Хён? — Джело обернулся у двери и тут же подскочил к нему. — Что случилось? Ты порезался?

Бан помотал головой, вцепившись в край раковины.

— Дай посмотрю, — настаивал Джело, стоя рядом и пытаясь разжать его пальцы. 

— Я в порядке, сейчас все уберу, — глухо проговорил он.

— Я помогу!

— Я же сказал: я сам уберу! — не выдержал Енгук, повысив голос.

Джело замер на секунду, потом молча кивнул и отпустил его руку. 

— Прости, я не хотел кричать.

Отойдя на пару шагов, Чунхон в нерешительности снова потеребил край футболки, и хотел уже уйти, как показалось Бангу, но все-таки заговорил:

— Знаешь, хён, я тоже рад, что вернулся, и я знаю, что мы вроде бы решили больше не ссориться, но нам все равно будет нелегко. Точнее, не знаю, как тебе, мне — точно. Потому что... понимаешь, я тут подумал, может мне вернуться к родителям?

Енгук в изумлении уставился на него. Джело хочет вернуться домой? Ему здесь так плохо, что он согласен жить где угодно, только не с ним? Чунхон еще что-то говорил, но Банг не слышал его. В голове была лишь мысль, что он довел любимого человека до того, что тот не может находиться с ним под одной крышей. Но, если это так, то он действительно не будет больше удерживать Джело.

Какое он, в конце концов, имеет на это право?

— Если ты этого хочешь.

— Что? — нервно переспросил Чунхон, не расслышав.

— Если ты решил, что там тебе будет лучше, я... я приму это. Наверное, я был ужасным хёном и заслужил это. 

Джело с минуту молчал, удивленно глядя на Енгука и смешно моргая, как будто не понял смысла сказанного, а затем резко покраснел, губы задрожали то ли от обиды, то ли от злости, и он крепко сжал кулаки.

— Ты и правда такой идиот или притворяешься? Я серьезно, хён! Что ты заслужил? Ты реально думаешь, что я сказал это, потому что хочу от тебя переехать?

— Но...

— Прекрати! — крикнул он. — Я так больше не могу. Как ты мог подумать, что я... А-а-а, у меня даже слов нет, чтобы сказать, какой ты дурак! Не подходи ко мне! — Джело отступил назад, когда Енгук сделал шаг к нему. — Я скажу тебе, почему так решил. Это не потому, что ты был ужасным хёном. Я знаю, ты хотел заменить мне Чунджо, и ты прекрасно справлялся с это ролью, правда. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты был моим братом. Понимаешь? Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне, как о младшем брате, и я не могу думать о тебе как о брате. Вот и все. Я не могу жить здесь с тобой и делать вид, что все хорошо. Жить от ссоры до ссоры. Я устал. — Чунхон резко выдохнул и прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд. — Мне сейчас стало так легко, ты не представляешь. Ужасно было держать все это в себе. Я знаю, что ты помирился со мной, потому что волнуешься и бла-бла-бла... Как обычно. И я не жду от тебя ничего, просто...

Джело испуганно вздрогнул, когда Енгук внезапно протянул руку и рванул его на себя, впечатывая с размаху в грудь. 

— Замолчи.

— Нет, я больше не буду молчать, ты не понимаешь... — он осекся, взглянув в глаза Бангу. 

— Это ты ничего не знаешь, маленький и глупый Джело. Думаешь, ты один играл роль? — Енгук держал его голову, не давая отвернуться. — Мне показалось или ты только что признался мне в чем-то? Можешь просто кивнуть.

Чунхон медленно кивнул, глядя на него со смесью страха и удивления в глазах.

— Уверен в том, что это не очередной каприз? — Джело снова кивнул. — Просто я тоже хочу быть уверенным, что ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, чего хочешь.

— Да, — прошептал он. — Я уверен, но...

Губы Джело были мягкими и теплыми. Он распахнул глаза, когда Енгук подался вперед и поцеловал его, но тут же судорожно вдохнул и приоткрыл рот. Банга слегка потряхивало, хотя это был уже не первый поцелуй, если вспомнить ту ночь. Но тогда он был пьян, и Джело сам его поцеловал, вернее, мимолетно коснулся губами, но Енгук помнил все очень ясно. 

Придерживая Чунхона, он подтолкнул его к столу и тот присел на него, тут же раздвинув колени, чтобы притянуть Банга ближе к себе. Длинные пальцы пробежались снизу вверх по голой спине и, положив ладони на лопатки Енгука, Джело доверчиво прижался к нему, успокоившись. 

Момент, когда больше нельзя отмотать пленку назад и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Банг понимал это отчетливо, настолько же, насколько совпадали их желания. 

И они с Джело тоже совпадали абсолютно.

***

Чоноп, наверное, в сотый раз за эти несколько дней смотрел на визитку. Он до сих пор не понимал, зачем оставлять самому себе послания «из прошлого», кодируя их в таких странных подсказках.

Хорошо, допустим, есть кто-то. Тот, кто приходил к ростовщику и забрал второй жетон, который, вероятно, был поддельным. Или нет. Возможно, он предназначался именно этому человеку. Что, если это его... Как сложно даже думать об этом. 

Чоноп помотал головой и посмотрел в открытое окно: с улицы доносился привычный шум города, живущего в своем собственном сумасшедшем ритме изо дня в день. Он до сих пор не вполне ощущал себя его частью, ведь большинство людей живет совсем другой, _нормальной_ жизнью. Была ли у него когда-нибудь вот такая, нормальная, жизнь? Ладно, про жен и детей уже все понятно, но все остальное...

— Как будто мне лет пятьдесят, — усмехнулся Чоноп, усаживаясь на подоконник.

Но, даже если посмотреть на его окружение: у Джело есть Енгук, а у Енгука — Джело, да, они являлись его друзьями, но у них был свой собственный мир, в который Чоноп попал по чистой случайности. И, не смотря на то, что они были столь добры, чтобы принять его таким, какой он есть, все равно — это только их жизнь. А кто еще? Странный Химчан? Еще более непонятный Дэхен? Нет, об этом даже думать не стоит. 

У него нет ничего своего, абсолютно. 

В очередной раз возникли сомнения. Стоит ли гоняться за своим прошлым или, возможно, вместо этого стоило построить новый мир, но зато свой собственный, в котором он был бы уверен, который бы знал. Все слишком запутано. Он сам весь запутанный в своих догадках и предположениях. Было ли в его прошлом что-либо ценное, за что стоило бороться, ради чего стоило жить? Зачем кому-то могло потребоваться отбирать у него память? Или это тоже была случайность?

_Добро пожаловать в школу детского развития и творчества "Матоки"_

Чоноп вздохнул и убрал карточку обратно в карман, подумав, что завтра все-таки навестит это место. Из информации, которая была представлена на сайте учреждения, он не вынес ровным счетом ничего полезного для себя. Возможно, личный визит поможет разобраться с этим лучше.

Рабочий день тянулся в этот раз на удивление долго, и Мун чуть ли не поминутно посматривал на большие часы, висящие в зале. После обеда позвонил Джело, который собирался навестить его вечером, но Чоноп отговорил его, мотивируя тем, что очень устал и хочет как следует отдохнуть. Он уже знал, что у них с Енгуком все наладилось, ну, как наладилось — из скороговорки Чунхона, которую он выдал в понедельник по телефону, Чоноп понял, что они в чем-то там признались, и Енгук его поцеловал. Собственно, именно поэтому он не хотел впутывать друга в новые неприятности. Пусть у них с Бангом действительно все наладится, а он уж сам как-нибудь. Вот именно, как-нибудь. Еще бы узнать как именно. 

К вечеру его ждал еще один сюрприз в виде Химчана. Чоноп подумал, что сегодня, видимо, звезды так сошлись, и ему исключительно везет на жаждущих с ним пообщаться. 

Главное, чтобы Дэхен не заявился, — мелькнула мысль в голове, но Чоноп тут же отбросил ее с раздражением. — Еще его не хватало!

— Чем обязан? — вежливо поинтересовался он, кладя перед Кимом меню.

— Большой американо, пожалуйста, и тебя, — радостно улыбаясь, сказал Химчан. 

— Кофе сколько угодно, а вот со вторым проблема.

— Ничего, я подожду полчасика. Ты же освободишься в семь?

Чоноп уже не обращал внимания на манеру Кима выражаться, прекрасно понимая, что ничего такого он на самом деле не имеет ввиду. Точнее, как бы это объяснить, даже если бы Химчан был геем, а он им абсолютно точно не был, то Чоноп все равно чувствовал, что в его словах нет никакой подоплеки личного характера. Поэтому совершенно спокойно принес ему заказ и сразу счет, согласившись на предложение подождать, пока он закончит работу.

— У меня, вообще-то, на сегодня еще планы... — сказал Чоноп, когда они оказались на улице. 

— А я вот как раз никуда не тороплюсь. Ну, если конечно у тебя не свидание, — Химчан ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь ближе к нему, и Чоноп не мог не засмеяться. 

— Нет, у меня не свидание. Надо заехать в одно место. 

— Тогда поехали. 

— А ты...

— Потом поговорим, — отмахнулся Химчан, потянув его за рукав в сторону метро.

— Это должно быть где-то здесь, — пробормотал Чоноп, разглядывая вывески на улице, когда они доехали до нужной станции и вышли из подземки. — Вот черт! — Он достал мобильный из кармана, сверяясь с картой, где вчера отметил местоположение школы. — Ага, сюда.

Но больше всего его удивила реакция Химчана, когда они наконец-то дошли до нужного здания. Чонопу показалось, что Ким занервничал, спрятав руки в карманы джинсов, и начал оглядываться по сторонам.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, все нормально, просто... Ты уверен, что тебе сюда? Это же детская школа.

— Я знаю, — ответил Чоноп. — А ты думал, я веду тебя в бордель?

— Смешно. 

— Да ладно, Химчан-хён, в чем дело? 

— Ни в чем. Давай ты один сходишь, а я тебя тут подожду.

Чоноп с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— Ты боишься детей?

— Дурак, что ли? Нет, конечно.

— Тогда идем со мной, ты же сам согласился.

Химчан нахмурился и поджал губы, явно что-то обдумывая, но потом кивнул. 

— Черт с тобой, пошли. Что ты вообще тут забыл?

— Пока не знаю, — улыбнулся Чоноп. — Но именно для этого я здесь.

— Ненормальный, — проворчал Химчан, поднимаясь по ступенькам вслед за ним.

В большом светлом холле никого не было, видимо, большинство занятий уже закончились, только одинокий охранник сидел на стуле и читал журнал. Чоноп внимательно рассматривал стены с расписанием и афишами различных кружков, а Химчан делал вид, что вообще забрел сюда по ошибке. 

— Я могу вам помочь? — охранник поднял голову и оглядел посетителей.

— Я недавно переехал сюда с семьей, вот, подыскиваю место для ребенка. 

— Понятно, можете осмотреться, — кивнул он и уткнулся обратно в журнал.

— Спасибо.

— А врать нехорошо, — шепнул ему на ухо его добровольный сопровождающий.

— Кто бы говорил, — отозвался Чоноп, сворачивая в длинный коридор. 

— Вот черт, — выругался Химчан, когда ближайшая к ним дверь открылась и из нее вышла молодая девушка. — Он повернулся спиной и попытался завернуть обратно за угол, но было поздно.

— Ким Химчан-ши?

Чоноп остановился как вкопанный и обернулся к Химчану.

— А-а, добрый вечер, — Ким повернулся обратно с сияющей улыбкой на лице, на Чонопа он старался не смотреть. — Рад встрече.

— И мне очень приятно снова вас видеть, но что вы здесь делаете? Сегодня у Минсока не было занятий.

— О, правда? Значит, я перепутал, боже, так неловко. Надо было сначала позвонить Хесон.

Чоноп с интересом наблюдал за Химчаном, у которого уже покраснели щеки и по виску стекали капли пота. Это было довольно занятное зрелище, но еще занятнее было то, что его, оказывается, здесь знали, о чем он не потрудился сообщить. И, видимо, по этой же причине, отказывался сюда идти. 

Тем временем обмен любезностями был закончен, и девушка удалилась в сторону выхода.

— И что это было? — первым тишину нарушил Чоноп.

— Ничего особенного, просто в эту школу ходит мой племянник, вот и все. 

— Племянник.

— Да, племянник, я иногда забираю его с занятий, когда моя сестра не успевает с работы. Допрос окончен?

— И почему это надо было скрывать? 

— А почему об этом надо было рассказывать? Это дела моей семьи. — сухо отрезал Ким.

— Хорошо, я понял, — Чоноп посмотрел на дверь, из которой вышла девушка. На ней был нарисован зеленый кролик, держащий гаечный ключ. Мун хмыкнул и направился дальше по коридору, рассматривая рисунки и надписи. Когда он дошел до конца, Химчана уже не было. Но через пятнадцать минут, когда Чоноп вышел из здания, то увидел его, сидящего прямо на ступеньках: он курил, стряхивая пепел чуть ли не себе на ботинки. 

— Чем занимается твой племянник? 

— Что?

— Ну, в какие кружки он ходит? Пение, танцы, языки, конструирование.

— Английский и гитара. А зачем тебе?

— Да так, интересно. Ладно, пошли. Кстати, ты хотел о чем-то поговорить? 

— А, да. Я звонил Енгуку и, честно говоря, ничего не понял. Хотел узнать про свой байк, но он начал нести что-то неразборчивое, а когда я вчера вечером пришел в мастерскую, его вообще не оказалось на месте. Ты случайно не в курсе?

— Они с Джело помирились.

— Я счастлив за них, но это тут причем?

— Они теперь вместе.

— В смысле... как вместе? Вместе, то есть...

— В смысле они теперь вместе, что тут непонятного? Я, знаешь ли, тоже канделябр не держал, и Джело особо не распространялся на эту тему, но у них все хорошо. Я надеюсь. 

— Ну, Гук дает, — восхищенно присвистнул Химчан. — Я, конечно, подозревал что-то такое, но все равно не думал, что он решится. А Джело упорный, да? 

Чоноп кивнул и слегка улыбнулся. Хоть у кого-то все наладилось. Но почему у него осталось странное чувство, что на самом деле Ким хотел поговорить совсем не об этом?


	14. Ветер в спину

Странно, но Дэхен больше не появлялся после той истории в клубе. Не то что бы Чоноп часто думал о нем теплыми летними ночами, ложась в постель, и уж точно не скучал по Дэхену, просто он прекрасно понимал, что фраза "будешь должен" была сказана совсем не в шутку и имела под собой вполне конкретный подтекст. Правда, непонятным оставалось то, почему Дэхен с таким рвением добивается его, но, опять же, Чоноп предпочитал не задумываться и на эту тему. Он вообще старался как можно меньше вспоминать о Дэхене, потому что тело до сих пор помнило его прикосновения и поцелуи, а это было совершенно лишним. Чоноп был полностью уверен, когда говорил Джело, что он — неправильный человек для отношений с Дэхеном, даже если принять гипотезу о том, что такой человек вообще существует в этой вселенной. 

Если уж рассуждать об этом, то Чоноп, как ему казалось, был склонен к спокойным и стабильным отношениям, базирующимся на доверии и взаимопонимании, а такие отношения абсолютно противоречили самому существованию Дэхена. Поэтому свои ощущения оставалось списать на элементарное влечение, с которым справиться было намного легче, чем с чувствами. И основными эмоциями, которые обычно испытывал Чоноп, думая о нем, были не возбуждение, желание встречи или чего бы там ни было, а тревога и напряжение. Признаться, это утомляло. Гораздо легче, наверное, было бы уже "отдать долг" и больше не видеть его. 

Но Дэхен не приходил, и раздражающее чувство неопределенности становилось все сильнее.

Чонопу не пришлось отрабатывать положенное для увольнения время, потому что к концу недели его напарник привел в кафе своего друга, которому нужна была работа, а значит, уже с понедельника Мун мог начать работать в мастерской. В субботу днем он еще раз наведался в школу Матоки, поговорил с администратором и несколькими преподавателями, прошелся по этажам, используя ту же легенду, что и в прошлый раз, но решение загадки по-прежнему не приходило. Подумав, Чоноп все-таки набрал номер Енгука, и тот сразу ответил на звонок. Когда он обрадовал друга известием, что может приступить к работе так быстро, Банг тут же попросил прийти его вечером в ангар. 

— Хён! — Джело налетел на него, как только Чоноп переступил порог. — Я скучал!

— Конечно, — усмехнулся он, неловко обнимая Чунхона свободной рукой. — У тебя было на это время?

Глаза Джело светились от счастья, он совершенно не мог стоять или сидеть спокойно, поминутно вскакивал, бегал вокруг дивана и стола, суетился, в общем, уже через пятнадцать минут пребывания здесь у Чонопа закружилась голова. К счастью, скоро к ним присоединился Енгук, одобрительно глянув на упаковку пива, принесенную Муном, и неодобрительно — на мятущегося Джело. Поймав его на очередном витке за футболку, он толкнул Чунхона на диван. Тот сначала решил обидеться, но потом передумал и повернулся к Чонопу, всем своим видом выражая готовность слушать. 

— Ну, что, хён? Рассказывай, чем занимался всю неделю?

— Да в принципе, ничем, — пожал плечами Чоноп. — Хотел выяснить, что за школа, ездил туда пару раз, первый даже с Химчан-хёном.

— С Химчаном? — удивленно переспросил Енгук.

Чоноп кивнул и рассказал о своей поездке с Химчаном и невероятном совпадении с племянником Кима. Бан, нахмурившись, внимательно слушал все, что говорил Мун, и потягивал пиво. 

— Расскажи поподробнее о школе, что ты там видел?

Чоноп, который провел сегодня там полдня, кажется, в деталях мог описать само здание, его планировку, цвет стен, комнатные растения на подоконниках в коридоре и каждого кролика на дверях классов. 

— Ты все так хорошо запомнил? — спросил Джело, недоверчиво глядя на друга.

— Ну, знаешь, там в холле висит такая подробная карта, на которой отмечены все кабинеты, так что это было не так сложно. Кроликов всего шесть, они разного цвета и каждый из них означает какой-либо род занятий: танцы, языки, спорт и так далее. Вообще, забавно, детям, наверное, такое нравится. Там есть стенды с рисунками этих кроликов, как себе их представляют ученики. Но, конечно, это все не имеет никакого отношения к моей проблеме, — улыбнулся Чоноп. 

— Чем же, интересно, занимается племянник?

— Музыка и английский. Я уже узнавал, — ответил Чоноп, поймав вопросительный взгляд Енгука. — Но это точно нам не поможет.

— Да уж, — кивнул Бан. 

Около полуночи Чоноп засобирался домой, глазами показав Джело, чтобы тот вышел с ним к двери. 

— Ну, что у вас, все хорошо?

— Хён, я... мне кричать хочется, как все хорошо, просто замечательно! 

— Я вижу, — Чоноп похлопал его по плечу. — Вот видишь, я же говорил, а ты не хотел верить.

— Надеюсь, я ничего не испорчу. Как обычно.

— Не испортишь, он знает тебя как облупленного, думаешь, хён не привык к смене твоего настроения и внезапным порывам? 

— Ты говоришь ужасные вещи, — Джело сморщил нос и отвернулся. 

— Знаешь, в чем вам повезло? Вы знали недостатки друг друга еще до этого, и любите за них также как и за достоинства. Ладно, пошел я, в понедельник увидимся.

— Пока, хён, я буду ждать! — Чунхон приобнял его напоследок и стоял на улице, провожая взглядом, пока Чоноп не свернул за угол. У Муна было прекрасное настроение, которое не омрачало сейчас даже его собственное положение. В конце концов, его жизнь не настолько плоха, чтобы сокрушаться о своем одиночестве или чем-то утраченном. В этой жизни у Чонопа тоже было то, за что стоит побороться. 

Всю следующую неделю он с энтузиазмом вливался в красочный мир мотоциклов. По правде говоря, когда в первый же день Чоноп за рекордное время собрал байк, который Енгук до этого ремонтировал, тот с некоторым недоумением посмотрел на него, но в глазах читалось неподдельное уважение. 

— У тебя определенно талант.

— Скорее, навык, — ответил Чоноп. — Хотя я понятия не имею, откуда. Мои руки словно сами все делают, а я просто наблюдаю со стороны, так странно.

— Неважно, главное — я в тебе не ошибся. Подкину тебе кой-какую литературку и дам пару сайтов на почитать.

— Конечно, — кивнул Чоноп, мне самому очень интересно. Кстати, Химчан-хён больше не звонил? Он переживает за свой байк. 

— Сегодня доделаю и сам позвоню.

— Можно посмотреть?

— Да, разумеется, можешь даже помочь. 

Ему действительно нравилось до безумия. Даже не в полной мере осознавая, что и как именно он иногда делает, Чоноп был уверен в своих действиях. Он не мог расценивать это как работу: удовольствие, которое приносит деньги — разве не мечта?

По вечерам он читал то, что посоветовал ему Енгук, и шарил по интернету в поисках новой информации. Чоноп почти уже забыл про школу Матоки и все остальное, как вдруг на одном из сайтов ему на глаза попалась схема метро. Конечно, он видел ее до этого десятки раз, но бывает такое, когда ты натыкаешься взглядом на что-то, что до этого было всегда перед глазами, поэтому ты не обращал на это внимания, а тут вдруг цепляешься. Чоноп и сам не понимал, почему уже минут пять внимательно изучает пересекающиеся разноцветные линии.

_Разноцветные линии_

Если предположить, что вместе с ключом в конверте должен находиться адрес, то...

_Карта. Разноцветные кролики_

Но линий намного больше, чем кроликов, и цветов тоже. 

— Я схожу с ума, — пробормотал Чоноп. — Или сошел еще раньше. Так, ладно, на какой станции находится школа? Четвертая линия, синий. Допустим, что... Как там? Синий, красный и желтый. Но Пундансон не пересекается с четвертой. Какой-то бред. 

Однажды вечером он пришел домой, уставший и голодный после очередной бесполезной прогулки и швырнул со злости ключи на кровать. Приняв душ и быстро сообразив себе поесть, Мун пытался отвлечь себя чтением, но строчки прыгали перед глазами, и сосредоточиться было невозможно. Плюнув на все, он собрался спать и, подхватив ключи, хотел переложить их в карман куртки. Посмотрев на те самые, от предполагаемой квартиры, Чоноп на секунду зажмурился, мысленно обозвав себя идиотом. Все это время разгадка была под самым носом, а он, как обычно, в силу своей рассеянности, даже не удосужился как следует изучить то, что было у него в руках. 

— Джело, мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал он на следующий день, протянув другу один из ключей. — Сможешь узнать, по какому адресу ставили замок? 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я взломал базу данных этой фирмы? — Чунхон повертел его в руках, рассматривая плоский стержень с замысловатой резьбой и несколькими отверстиями у основания. 

— Да. Посмотрим, есть ли там мое имя. 

— Хорошо, — простодушно согласился Джело.

— И... Знаешь, я тут подумал, — Чоноп замялся, не зная, как отнесется к его предложению Чунхон. — Можешь найти информацию на Химчан-хёна?

— Что?!

— Джело, я...

— Ты ему не доверяешь?

— Дело не в этом. Ты можешь просто посмотреть? Если ничего не найдешь, и черт с ним. 

— Ну ладно, посмотрю, конечно. 

Кролики были совершенно ни при чем. Зато при чем был Химчан, но Чоноп пока понятия не имел, каким образом, просто гребаное шестое чувство в очередной раз подсказывало ему что-то. Ким встречал его раньше. Он "совершенно случайно" появился в мастерской Енгука. Он был знаком с Дэхеном, которого Чоноп встретил всего лишь месяц назад. Он имел отношение к "Матоки". Слишком много Химчана и много совпадений.

Ему не хотелось делать это за спиной Енгука, и он бы поделился с ним своими сомнениями, но они с Кимом были друзьями, — опять же, удивительное совпадение — и Чоноп был не уверен, что Бангу понравятся его предположения. 

По истине, мир имеет форму чемодана — все скатываются в один угол. 

Замок установили первого февраля этого года, за неделю до того, как Чоноп обнаружил себя на междугороднем шоссе. 

Многоквартирный дом высотой в двадцать с лишним этажей находился в округе Сондонгу, совсем недалеко от набережной реки Хан. Чоноп не думал, что это вообще его собственность, возможно, какая-то квартира, доступ к которой он получил в свое время. В любом случае, узнать это сейчас не представлялось возможным, да и не имело особого значения. 

Стоя перед светло-серой дверью, Чоноп сжимал в руке ключи, все никак не решаясь открыть ее. Что за ней? Есть ли там кто-нибудь? Тишина, стоявшая на этаже, казалось, была осязаемой, обостряя тревогу, скопившуюся внутри. Ладони вспотели, и Мун поспешно вытер их об джинсы, мысленно приказывая себе успокоиться и открыть, наконец, эту чертову дверь. 

Ключ почти бесшумно повернулся в замке, раздался тихий щелчок, и Чоноп замер, прислушиваясь к безмолвию внутри квартиры. Аккуратно толкнув дверь, он немного подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте, и шагнул за порог, одновременно пытаясь нашарить рукой выключатель на стене сбоку от себя. Приглушенный свет выхватил из мрака широкую прихожую и небольшой коридор, ведущий вглубь помещения. И тут вспыхнул датчик на стене — сработала сигнализация. Маленькая лампочка мигала, оповещая о том, что если он в течение ближайших минут не введет соответствующий код на панели, скоро сюда заявится полиция. 

К такому Чоноп был явно не готов, поэтому немного запаниковал, пытаясь сообразить, что ему делать — сбежать или попытаться отключить ее. Код он не знал и даже не мог предположить, что бы это могло быть, даже если это его собственный День рождения. Опять же, кто сказал, что это вообще его квартира? Время шло, и сколько осталось до приезда полиции, он не знал. 

Чоноп бросился внутрь, попутно включая свет везде, куда попадал. На осмотр квартиры ушло минут пять от силы, потому что по большому счету смотреть там было не на что. Первоначальное впечатление можно было описать одним словом — пустота. В квартире не было ничего, кроме скудной мебели, ни единой вещи, указывающей на то, что здесь когда-либо вообще кто-то жил. 

Чоноп проверил диван, два шкафа, стол с несколькими ящиками, кухню, ванную и не нашел ничего, кроме пыли, ровным слоем покрывающей любую поверхность. Снова тупик. Не отдирать же ему обои и не вспарывать обивку дивана — времени совсем нет, да и глупость несусветная, он не в шпионском боевике, где прячут сокровища в мебели и делают тайники в полу. Не смотря на эти мысли, Чоноп, тем не менее, непроизвольно пробежался взглядом по идеально уложенному ламинату. 

Пора уходить. 

Благоразумно решив, что лифта ждать не стоит, он метнулся к лестнице и, как только за ним закрылась дверь, ведущая на площадку, он услышал голоса, доносящиеся из холла. Не дожидаясь, пока кому-нибудь из полицейских придет в голову проверить лестницу, Чоноп побежал вниз, стараясь двигаться как можно тише и держаться стен. Отдышавшись на первом этаже, он пригладил волосы и, сделав беспечный вид, вышел на улицу, краем глаза замечая на парковке рядом с подъездом полицейскую машину с водителем внутри. 

_Не привлекать внимания._

Ну конечно. Достав из кармана мобильный, Чоноп сделал вид, что звонит, и нарочито громким голосом начал разговаривать с невидимым собеседником, направляясь прямо мимо машины к выходу со двора. И только оказавшись на улице за сотню метров от дома, с облегчением убрал телефон в карман и перешел на быстрый шаг. 

Сигнализация была серьезной подставой. Или проверкой. Или хрен знает еще чем, но такие игры ему были явно не по душе. Не хватало еще загреметь в полицию за взлом квартиры. 

Сдержанно кивнув хозяйке по возвращении домой, он забрался под душ. Волнение от пережитого еще давало о себе знать мелкой дрожью в пальцах и неприятным ощущением внутри — он не столько испугался, сколько был зол на себя и на всю ситуацию в целом. Уже лежа в кровати, Чоноп пытался проанализировать то, что узнал. Если в квартире не было ничего, — или он что-то все-таки пропустил, — то где следующая подсказка? А в том, что она должна быть, он не сомневался. У него еще оставался второй ключ, для которого там явно не было замка. Обычный простой ключ, без особых примет, такой можно сделать где угодно. 

Кстати, что полиция сделает с сигнализацией? Вряд ли они знают код, поэтому, скорей всего, отключат ее дистанционно, а вот включат ли обратно? Как бы ему ни хотелось возвращаться в эту квартиру, но сделать это придется, рискуя снова. 

Через пару дней они с Енгуком стояли перед дверью открытого бокса для хранения, похожего на большой гараж, и с изумлением рассматривали великолепный байк, тускло поблескивающий отполированными боками в свете вечерних фонарей. 

— Вау! — выдал в конце концов Бан, сделав шаг внутрь. — Я, конечно, был очень против, когда ты просил меня о помощи, но сейчас готов забрать назад все свои слова. Он определенно стоит того, чтобы нарушить закон.

— Думаешь, он мой? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Чоноп, подходя ближе и проведя ладонью по прохладной коже сидения. — Что-то не верится. Ты представляешь, сколько он стоит?

Енгук кивнул и продолжил осмотр, ощупывая пальцами каждую деталь корпуса и колеса.

— Охуенная коняга, черт подери! Я почти завидую тебе.

— А вот я себе почему-то не очень, — отозвался Мун и взял в руки шлем, лежащий на стенной полке. — Тут даже топливо есть.

— Хочешь прокатиться? — Енгук повернулся к нему с улыбкой, и Чоноп впал в ступор. 

_Прокатиться._ Он даже не подумал об этом, хотя по идее, это должно было быть первой мыслью при взгляде на байк. Ладони вдруг зачесались от неконтролируемого желания повернуть ключ в замке зажигания и сжать их на обтянутых кожей ручках. Конечно, он хочет. Этого невозможно не хотеть. 

Похоже, эмоции отразились на его лице достаточно ярко, потому что Енгук усмехнулся и, взяв канистру с топливом, слегка подтолкнул Чонопа к мотоциклу. 

— Дерзай, а я пока тут осмотрюсь, вдруг найду еще что-нибудь интересное. Оставь мне ключ, я потом закрою гараж, а байк пригонишь ко мне.

Чоноп с минуту поразмышлял, но в результате согласно кивнул: действительно, все лучше, когда мотоцикл будет постоянно у него на виду в мастерской. Он как-то подозрительно быстро свыкся с мыслью, что байк принадлежит ему, а когда вывел его из гаража и устроился на сидении, надев шлем, то понял, что скорее умрет, чем отдаст теперь мотоцикл.

***

Дэхен никуда не исчезал. Он с завидной регулярностью появлялся на горизонте, оставаясь незамеченным, следил за тем, чем занимается Чоноп. И говорил себе, что еще не время, прекрасно понимая, что его, вероятно, не так уж и много. Когда Мун нашел квартиру, которая когда-то принадлежала ему, Дэхен почувствовал что-то вроде страха — хотя никогда не признался бы в этом даже себе самому — и тут же прибежал к Ендже. Естественно, тот не сказал ему ничего нового, он вообще ничего не сказал, зато посмотрел также красноречиво как тогда, год назад. Дэхен хотел бы ненавидеть его за это, но где-то в глубине души знал, что Ендже прав.

Свои ошибки признавать всегда трудно, а Чон предпочитал не признавать их в принципе, расправляясь со свидетелями оных привычным для себя способом. К сожалению, Ендже в этот список не входил, хотя иногда Дэхен задумывался, смог бы он хладнокровно нажать на курок в случае, когда ситуация этого действительно потребует. Он хотел бы верить, что да — сможет. 

Ему было гораздо удобнее считать себя моральным уродом, способным убить даже лучшего-и-по-совместительству-единственного-друга, чем думать о том, что у него тоже могут быть чувства. Эмоции. Инстинкты. Но не чувства. 

Что-то внутри него треснуло еле слышно, словно тонкая корочка льда на луже после ночных заморозков, когда Дэхен услышал выстрел. Тогда ему было не до самокопания, потому что пуля ударилась в стену в нескольких сантиметрах от Чонопа, который только что нырнул в подъезд и даже не заметил этого, поскольку был в наушниках. 

С этого момента _еще не время_ перешло в категорию _может быть слишком поздно_.

Это случилось как раз в тот день, когда Чоноп обнаружил свой мотоцикл. Дэхен не хотел рассказывать об этом Ендже, потому что кроме "я предупреждал тебя" не услышал бы ничего. Теперь ему пришлось бы не просто следить за Муном, но и охранять его от покушений, и ради чего? Ради того, чтобы трахнуть и убить? 

Но опять же, Дэхен не любил делиться игрушками, и уж тем более не мог позволить уничтожить свою любимую, которой сам еще не наигрался, поэтому принял на себя роль телохранителя. Ненадолго. 

Он ждал подходящего случая, каждый вечер устраиваясь недалеко от мастерской под навесом небольшого магазинчика и посматривая, чтобы особо любопытные не приближались к его байку. Зная, каким заядлым гонщиком был в свое время Чоноп, Дэхен надеялся, что тот не разочарует его и сейчас, тем более, когда мотоцикл все время у него под рукой.

И Чоноп не разочаровал. На второй день он вывел из ангара Пуму — Дэхен усмехнулся, вспомнив, какое имя дал Чоноп своему байку — и под радостные выкрики Джело сорвался с места, тем не менее, соблюдая пределы допустимой здесь скорости. Чоноп всегда был слишком правильным, по мнению Дэхена. Настолько правильным, что хотелось его испортить, очернить, растоптать эту непоколебимую уверенность во вселенскую справедливость и доброту, чем он и занимался полгода до того, как... К черту!

Чон запрыгнул на мотоцикл и помчался в сторону выезда на главную улицу вслед за Чонопом. В конце концов, они же договорились покататься вместе. Ну, почти договорились. А теперь волей случая Мун вернул себе свою Пуму, и грех было упустить такой шанс. Дэхен старательно отгонял от себя мысли о том, что он просто скучал по их поездкам, сосредоточившись на дороге, чтобы догнать Чонопа. Он же не может скучать — не умеет. 

Нагнав его на очередном светофоре, Дэхен встал через ряд, обернулся к Чонопу и взревел пару раз мотором, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Чоноп слегка повернул голову, и очень жаль, что за шлемом невозможно было разглядеть выражение его лица — Дэхен замер в волнительном ожидании, примет ли тот его вызов-приглашение. Но, когда зажегся зеленый, оба устремились вперед почти параллельно друг другу, и Чон воспринял это как согласие. 

Казалось, чистый адреналин течет по сосудам кипящими потоками, заставляя сердце биться в бешенном ритме, и дыхание перехватывает от нахлынувшей волны возбуждения и восторга. Это чувство — как давно Дэхен не испытывал ничего подобного — заполняло собой каждую клеточку организма, даруя ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение свободы и власти. Он немного прибавил скорость, надеясь, что Чоноп последует за ним, с городских улиц, заполненных машинами, на более свободные и скоростные. Еще одна из излюбленных ими игр — салочки на выживание. Лавируя между автомобилями, догонять друг друга, но не ради результата, ради самого процесса. Ради азарта, тонкими иголочками пронизывающими все тело, и опьяняющего состояния невесомости. 

Дэхен не знал, сколько времени они уже гоняют по сеульским автобанам, когда Чоноп внезапно свернул в город, и ему пришлось поехать за ним. Остановившись в каком-то переулке, Мун стянул шлем и с удивлением уставился на своего оппонента. Скорей всего он думал, что Дэхен прекратит преследование, заметив, что Чоноп хочет закончить гонку. 

Чон без колебаний подъехал ближе, тоже снял шлем и улыбнулся, удовлетворенный произведенным эффектом. Надо отдать Чонопу должное, он довольно быстро пришел в себя от изумления.

— Знал бы, что это ты, ни за что не поддался. 

— Мы же договорились, помнишь? 

— Ты следишь за мной? — Чоноп нахмурился, игнорируя вопрос.

— Немного, — уклончиво ответил Дэхен, слезая с мотоцикла, и подошел ближе. — А ты надеялся, что я забуду о тебе?

— Честно? Да, не возражал бы. 

— Зря, — он наклонился к шее Муна и втянул носом воздух вместе с запахом его кожи. — Вкусно. 

Чоноп хотел отклониться, но вовремя вспомнил, что до сих пор сидит на байке, упираясь одной ногой в землю, и резких движений лучше не совершать. Аккуратно вытянув подножку, он перенес на нее вес мотоцикла и приподнялся на сидении, отталкивая Дэхена руками, но тот схватил его за запястья и дернул на себя. Чоноп поднял голову, окатив его возмущенным взглядом, но Дэхен лишь улыбнулся краешком губ и медленно перевел его руки к себе на талию. 

— Что ты се... — Чонопу не удалось договорить, потому что в следующий момент Дэхен притянул его ладонью за затылок и поцеловал. Не страстным и наглым поцелуем, стремясь сразу засунуть свой язык ему в рот, как, по всей видимости, ожидал Чоноп, — ведь тогда у него будет полное право оттолкнуть. Но Дэхен с удивительной нежностью прижался к его губам, осторожно лаская легкими прикосновениями, и почувствовал, как Чоноп выдохнул и замер, больше не пытаясь вырваться. Дэхен смотрел ему в глаза и видел всю гамму эмоций: изумление, опаску, тревогу, недоверие, пытаясь хотя бы где-то в глубине расширенных зрачков найти то, что хотел увидеть больше всего — желание. Он, черт возьми, столько раз за последнее время представлял себе этот момент, что просто не смог бы смириться с тем, что сам Чоноп не ждал этого и не хотел. 

Это их первый поцелуй, в конце концов!

И когда Дэхен ощутил, как пальцы Муна слегка сжимают куртку на его боках, а губы слегка сомкнулись на его собственных, он практически сдернул Чонопа с мотоцикла и толкнул к ближайшей стене. Вжимаясь в него всем телом — не грубо, но настойчиво, возобновил прерванный поцелуй, только в этот раз он уже не был столь деликатным, проводя языком по мягким губам и скользя по кромке зубов в стремлении пробраться внутрь. От одних воспоминаний о том, что Чоноп вытворял своим языком в постели, руки Дэхена покрылись гусиной кожей, а к низу живота прилила, вероятно, тонна крови, потому что член вскочил, словно по команде "равняйсь", уперевшись Чонопу в бедро. Тот рвано вздохнул и открыл рот, одной рукой хватая Дэхена за шею, а второй забираясь под куртку.

Их первый секс не должен быть в этом богом забытом переулке, нет, нет и нет, — убеждал себя Дэхен, сжимая ягодицы Чонопа и одновременно стараясь удержаться от глупостей. Когда его рука автоматически начала ощупывать пряжку ремня на чужих джинсах, он одернул себя и с трудом отстранился, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Глядя в глаза Чонопа, подернутые блестящей пленкой, Дэхен догадывался, что выглядит сейчас абсолютно так же, то есть безумно, и — о боже — ему было откровенно наплевать на все, включая свое сумасшествие. 

Чоноп, воспользовавшись ситуацией, быстро отпустил его и вынырнул из объятий, прислонившись рядом к прохладной стене. 

— Мне нужно домой, — проговорил он, не обращаясь ни к кому, и подошел к своему мотоциклу.

— Отлично покатались, — усмехнулся Дэхен, съезжая по стенке на корточки. — Надо повторить.

Чоноп не стал уточнять, что именно стоит повторить, завел байк и, обернувшись напоследок, выехал из переулка. Дэхен, просидев еще пару минут, опомнился и поехал за ним, ведь он еще не нашел того, кто покушается на жизнь его лю... бовника. Будущего любовника.


	15. Ложь кругом

Енгук долго обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию, прежде чем решил набрать номер Химчана. Ему слишком неприятна была мысль о том, что он вынужден обманывать Чонопа. Точнее, это нельзя было назвать обманом в прямом смысле, тем не менее…

— Я больше не могу так. — Они встретились в баре на соседней с автомастерской улице. — Ты должен все рассказать Чонопу, или я сделаю это сам. 

— Нельзя, — Химчан взволнованно хлопнул ладонью по столу и подался вперед. — Ты с ума сошел? Этого нельзя делать ни в коем случае!

— Я, правда, больше не могу. Каждый раз я лгу, глядя ему в глаза.

— Ты не врешь ему, просто не говоришь. 

— Правды, Химчан, я не говорю ему той правды, которую он так упорно ищет уже полгода! Ты хоть представляешь, как Чоноп отреагирует, когда узнает, что все это время мы скрывали от него информацию? А он узнает — рано или поздно.

— Я понимаю, но другого выхода нет, он должен сделать это сам, потому что только так память вернется к нему. Думаешь, мне это доставляет большое удовольствие? Мне нравится Чоноп, правда, он отличный парень, и я глубоко сочувствую тому, что с ним случилось. Кстати, на самом деле я понятия не имею, что именно с ним произошло. Я вообще знаю слишком мало и все равно не смогу дать ему ответы на вопросы, которые у него непременно возникнут. Именно поэтому он должен вспомнить сам.

— Помимо того, что я потеряю друга и работника, меня убьет Джело, и в этом я даже не сомневаюсь. 

— Не убьет, если поймет, что так нужно самому Чонопу. 

— Попробуй доказать это ему, — буркнул Енгук. — Ты действительно веришь в то, что встреча с Дэхеном помогла?

— Не знаю, но надеюсь, что да. 

— А что ты знаешь о самом Дэхене?

— Да практически ничего, я особо с ним и не пересекался.

— Ты не пробовал узнать через общих знакомых?

— Нет, и не собираюсь. Это не те люди, которые будут пересказывать сплетни или выдавать информацию. Совсем не те, Енгук, а мои вопросы вызовут лишние подозрения, которые в моем положении совершенно не нужны.

— Понятно, — вздохнул Бан, выстукивая пальцами на столе какой-то ритм. — Безвыходная ситуация. 

— А по-моему, совсем не безвыходная, смотри, сколько всего Чонопу удалось выяснить за последнее время. Я с ним чуть не поседел в этой школе, кстати. Теперь он точно не сдастся, пока не докопается до истины, а наша задача просто быть рядом. 

— Нам нужно, чтобы он не просто докопался до истины, нам нужно, чтобы он все вспомнил, как ты говоришь. А это не одно и то же. 

— Я знаю, Гук, я знаю, — Химчан откинулся на спинку стула и с какой-то печалью посмотрел на свой бокал. — И очень надеюсь на это.

— Джело все равно меня убьет. 

После этого разговора Енгуку не стало спокойнее ни на йоту. Он понимал Химчана, понимал, почему тот был против, но легче от этого не становилось. Хотя Ким всегда был себе на уме, но в данном случае у Банга не было причин не верить ему. 

То, что Химчан был каким-то образом причастен ко всей этой истории с Чонопом, Енгук понял уже давно, уж очень живое участие он проявлял к незнакомому парню с амнезией. Даже если учесть, что Ким всегда был чрезвычайно любопытным, здесь у него явно был личный интерес. Поэтому Енгуку пришлось прижать его к стенке и выяснить, в чем, собственно, дело. Тот не стал отпираться, но взял со старого друга обещание пока держать все в тайне, объяснив, почему это так необходимо. 

У Химчана не было доказательств, только догадки и некоторые факты, которые он пытался связать воедино. Доказательства, если они вообще существовали, имелись у другого человека, по крайней мере, он на это надеялся. Связи Кима позволяли узнать очень немного, а копать глубже было слишком опасно. Не только для него, бог с этим, а для его семьи.

Сестра Химчана осталась вдовой с маленьким ребенком на руках по вине одного из владельцев фармакологической компании «Торакс». Промышленный шпионаж обошелся им всего лишь в одну человеческую жизнь. Смертей должно было быть две, и до недавнего времени все пребывали в полной уверенности, что так оно и было. До того, как Химчан не встретил Чонопа в клубе. Сначала его подозрения были направлены в сторону самого Муна: что, если это он, работая на двух хозяев, устранил начальника охраны, выкрал необходимые документы и файлы, а потом благополучно исчез? Но после того как Ким лично убедился в том, что Чоноп ничего не помнит, он пересмотрел свою точку зрения. 

Как Чонопу удалось выжить? Куда делись документы? Как заставить его память вернуться?

Он использовал единственно доступное ему средство — свел Чонопа с бывшим любовником, о котором знал, честно говоря, не так уж много. Надеялся ли он на что-нибудь? Да, конечно, но вместе с тем прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что его затея может оказаться провальной. Поэтому Химчан радовался каждому шагу, который делал Чоноп по направлению к истине. 

Енгук же с каждым этим шагом волновался все сильнее. Чем больше людей знает о том, что Чоноп жив, тем реальнее угроза. Чоноп не прятался, потому что — зачем? Он не знал и не видел своих врагов. Он был не настолько осторожен, по мнению Банга, насколько следовало бы. Даже зная, со слов Химчана, кем работал Чоноп, и какими навыками должен был обладать, Енгуку не становилось легче, потому что тот этого не помнил. 

А еще он действительно ненавидел врать, к тому же, ему казалось, что повторяется история с Джело и Чунджо. Он так же скрывал намерения лучшего друга, и что из этого вышло? Один мертв, второго чуть не убили, а если бы ситуация повернулась совсем иначе? Было бы наоборот, и вот этого Енгук бы точно никогда себе не простил. Он опасался, что история Чонопа может закончиться не менее трагично, а в жизни Банга было итак слишком много потерь, чтобы смириться с еще одной. Он просто не мог этого допустить, но что он вообще мог? Быть лишь сторонним наблюдателем и оказывать посильную помощь, быть страховкой, но от всего не застрахуешь, особенно от пули, которая уже заложена в обойму и ждет своего часа в чьих-то неизвестных ему руках. 

Еще хуже было скрывать все от Джело. Особенно в те моменты, когда тот прижимался к нему всем телом и смотрел в глаза с выражением безграничного доверия. Это было самое ужасное, потому что тогда Енгуку хотелось рассказать все, но он лишь прикусывал губу и прятал лицо в изгибе чунхоновской шеи, борясь с самим собой. Он думал, что обязательно выдаст себя неосторожным словом, или Джело вдруг что-то заметит в его глазах.

Нет, Енгук абсолютно категорично ненавидел ложь, но ему приходилось врать любимому человеку. 

Помимо этого, у Банга существовала еще одна проблема — сам Джело. Джело вообще всегда был его проблемой: когда Чунхон был ребенком, Енгук волновался за разбитые коленки и драки с одноклассниками, которые дразнили мальчика из-за высокого роста; когда он был подростком — за уличные разборки и постоянные авантюры Чунджо, из-за которых легко мог пострадать младший брат; и постоянно — из-за своих непозволительных чувств к нему.

А теперь, когда вроде бы эти проблемы остались в прошлом, грянула еще одна — отношения. Точнее, не столько сами отношения, сколько одно из его проявлений. Секс. 

Как человек взрослый и разумный, Енгук понимал, что секс является неотъемлемой частью отношений, движущей силой в которых любовь. И никто не отменял его фантазий, особенно сейчас, когда все официально. Но иногда он пугался собственных желаний, рисующих в его воображении картины мятущегося по постели Чунхона с раскинутыми в стороны ногами, который стонал Енгуку на ухо что-то непотребное, шептал его имя, просил так не нежничать и... 

Господи, это же Джело! _Его_ Джело.

Но у самого Джело, похоже, не было никаких проблем и сомнений, потому что он совершенно спокойно делал то, что всегда получалось у него лучше всего — трепал Енгуку нервы. С утра он расхаживал по квартире почти в чем мать родила, соблазнительно потягиваясь, и покачивал бедрами в такт любой песне, доносившейся из колонок музыкального центра, облизывал свои чудные губы, испачканные за завтраком ягодным джемом, сверкал глазюками из-под томно опущенных ресниц и очаровывал всеми своими умопомрачительными ямочками — на щеках и пояснице. Сексуальный террор принимал жесточайшие формы, когда к возбуждению Енгука добавлялось умиление, и он не знал, чего хочет больше — распластать Джело на любой поверхности или затискать его до смерти. 

Вот и сейчас, когда вроде бы ничто не предвещало, этот наглец зашел после душа на кухню в одной енгуковской футболке, хотя Банг очень надеялся, что под ней все-таки уже есть белье, и прижался к его спине, кладя теплые ладони на вмиг напрягшийся живот. Мокрые волосы щекотали Енгуку шею, когда Джело положил голову на его плечо, разглядывая, что тот готовит на завтрак. 

— Доброе утро, хён, — счастливо выдохнул Чунхон где-то рядом с его ухом и потерся носом о плечо. 

Енгук мысленно взмолился и приказал себе следить за сковородкой, на которой шипели, поджариваясь, кусочки бекона. Следить за сковородкой, а не за тем, как пальцы Джело ловко проникают под его майку и поглаживают бока и ребра.

— Доброе, — через силу улыбнулся он, подхватывая бекон и кидая его в стоявшую рядом тарелку. — Садись, все уже готово. 

Джело согласно кивнул, но не сделал ни единой попытки двинуться с места. Они так и стояли, _как два дурака_ , — Енгук с тарелкой в руках и прижимающийся к его спине, _и не только_ , банный лист.

— Джело? 

— Я понял, да, — в голосе послышалось веселье. — Завтрак.

Он отошел к столу, забирая из рук хёна тарелку. Енгук в это время уже раскладывал рис по чашкам и доставал палочки, но когда он обернулся, то чуть не высыпал все содержимое себе на ноги — Чунхон сидел на столе с немного раздвинутыми коленями, натянув футболку вниз и придерживая ее руками, одновременно опираясь ими на край столешницы. 

Каким-то восьмым чувством Енгук понял, что ошибся — белья на искусителе не было.

— Джело? — хриплым басом повторил он, аккуратно отставляя чашки от греха подальше в сторону.

— Ты сказал: завтрак, и я подумал, что... Ну... Может быть, ты не против позавтракать мной? — с невинным видом спросило это чудо, покачивая босыми ступнями.

— Что? — ошарашенно выдавил из себя Енгук, стараясь не сильно пялиться на длинные ноги с острыми коленками в синяках от падений со скейта и танцев, начало которых терялось где-то там, под хлопковым краем.

— Гукки. — Джело посмотрел на него абсолютно серьезными глазами. — Я не знаю, сколько ты еще собираешься играть в эти кошки-мышки и забивать себе голову всякой ерундой, но пора бы тебе вспомнить, что я почти совершеннолетний...

— Вот именно, — тут же откликнулся Бан, вновь взяв себя в руки.

— И ни хрена не железный. Думаешь, мне легко, когда ты выходишь после душа мокрый и в одном полотенце? Или когда ты работаешь, весь такой из себя красивый и сексуальный в этой ужасной заляпанной робе, которая, так уж и быть, тебе чертовски идет. Или когда ты внезапно целуешь меня, словно случайно, мимоходом, а у меня колени подкашиваются. Или когда сидишь до глубокой ночи со своим блокнотом, задумчивый, и смотришь в окно...

— Я все понял, — перебил его Енгук, не в состоянии больше выслушивать поток эротических признаний, и в один шаг оказался совсем рядом. — Понял.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Чунхон ему прямо в губы. — За то, что ты у меня такой понятливый.

Бан не обратил внимания на явный сарказм, потому что руки Джело снова были под его майкой и настойчиво дергали ее наверх. 

— Но, — строго сказал он, и Чунхон недовольно посмотрел на него, опасаясь, что сейчас последует очередная отговорка. — Кухонный стол не подходящее место, ты не находишь? По крайней мере, пока.

Енгук улыбнулся, подхватил его под бедра, наблюдая, как уже возникшее разочарование в глазах Джело сменяется радостью, и понес в комнату. Опустив свою ношу на кровать, он быстро сбросил с себя майку и присел в ногах, разглядывая Чунхона — все сто восемьдесят четыре сантиметра его личного счастья. 

— Я боюсь сделать тебе больно, — признался он, медленно ведя ладонью от щиколотки до колена. Джело приподнялся на локтях и улыбнулся, словно Енгук только что сказал величайшую глупость на свете, покачав головой.

— Ты не можешь, — он облизнул губы и слегка покраснел, наблюдая, как руки Банга скользят вверх по его бедрам. — Гукки?...

Это прозвучало почти жалобно, поэтому Енгук забрался на кровать и, склонившись над ним, осторожно коснулся губами подбородка Джело, спускаясь ниже по шее к торчащим в вырезе футболки ключицам. 

— Сними, — прошептал Чунхон, поднимая руки наверх, и Банг подчинился, стараясь не смотреть вниз, на ни чем больше неприкрытое тело. Но когда он отбросил футболку вниз, Джело дернул Енгука на себя, желая почувствовать его кожей. Его словно чем-то накрыло, чем-то дурманящим и неизбежным, когда возбужденный член Джело прижался к паху, и Енгук перестал задавать себе вопрос, а правильно ли он поступает.

С Джело все было правильным.

На светлой коже расцветали красные пятна от жадных, почти грубых поцелуев, потому что хотя Енгук и обещал себе быть нежным, но то и дело срывался, прикусывая ее зубами. Джело будто весь состоял из острых углов, но двигался при этом плавно и тягуче, стекая в руки бесконечным потоком жаркой лавы. 

— Прости, — пробормотал Енгук, растирая в пальцах холодный гель, зная, что больно будет все равно, как бы они не старались. Джело вздрогнул от непривычных ощущений и прикрыл глаза, слипшиеся мокрые реснички дрожали, когда пальцы один за другим проникали внутрь, растягивая нежные стенки. Енгук почувствовал, как Джело постепенно расслабляется, уже не стискивает его пальцы и старается дышать ровно, успокаиваясь под ласковыми поглаживаниями. На головке выступила естественная смазка, и Енгук круговыми движениями растер ее, обхватив его член ладонью другой руки. Под бледно-розовой почти прозрачной кожей виднелась сеточка голубых сосудов, словно кружево, и Банг прослеживал кончиками пальцем проступающие венки, одновременно покрывая поцелуями внутреннюю поверхность бедер. Плавно двигая пальцами внутри, он нащупывал место, прикосновение к которому должно было принести Джело удовольствие. 

— А-а, — как-то испуганно вскричал Чунхон, резко дергая бедрами наверх, но тут же распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Енгука. — Еще раз, пожалуйста... Я хочу...

Расфокусированный взгляд раскрасневшегося Джело и такая простая в своей откровенности просьба наконец-то заставили ощутить Енгука собственное возбуждение, уже граничащее с болью. Чунхон развел ноги еще шире, не стесняясь своей открытости, потому что _это же хён, а значит, доверие_. Енгук понимал, что Джело готов обнажить перед ним не только тело, но и всю свою противоречивую, местами еще совсем детскую и наивную, душу. От этого доверия тоже было больно. Oн сам, наверное, никогда так не сможет, не потому, что не доверяет, просто... В его жизни случалось то, что он бы не хотел вновь вытаскивать на свет — ни к чему это. 

— Джело, — он аккуратно вынул пальцы и поднялся выше, целуя припухшие губы.

— Я готов, хён, — выдохнул Чунхон и поерзал на простынях, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

— Ты самое лучшее, что есть в моей жизни, — Енгуку было непривычно признаваться в подобном вслух, но Джело _нужны слова_ , и он готов дать любимому человеку то, что ему необходимо.

Закусив губу от напряжения, Енгук постепенно входил в дрожащего от возбуждения и не слишком приятных ощущений Джело, стараясь причинить минимум боли. Но Джело снова стал нетерпеливым, словно почувствовав, как сложно ему сдерживаться. Он обхватил Енгука ногами и буквально въехал, насаживаясь одним движением на член. 

— Глупый, — прошептал Банг, когда увидел гримасу боли на его лице.

— Двигайся, Гукки, пожалуйста, — простонал тот. — Давай же.

В этот раз Енгука не надо было просить, потому что даже если бы в этот момент на них обрушился потолок или загорелись шторы на кухне, или случился любой катаклизм в радиусе пары метров, ему было бы все равно. Он старался двигаться как можно плавнее, но сам не заметил, как перешел на быстрые толчки, а Джело стонет при каждом движении и беспорядочно цепляется то за его плечи, то за простынь, то за изголовье кровати. 

— Хён, я...

— Ш-ш-ш, — Енгук поцеловал его, понимая, что Джело уже на грани. — Все хорошо, ты можешь кончить прямо сейчас. — Его рука скользнула вниз по телу Чунхона и обхватила его член. — Люблю тебя, несносный ты мальчишка.

Джело потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы излиться в жаркую ладонь, а Енгуку потребовалось лишь посмотреть на него и почувствовать, как сжимаются мышцы вокруг его члена, чтобы отправиться вслед за ним. 

— И я люблю тебя, очень, — шепнул Джело еле слышно. — Но теперь ты будешь ругаться из-за того, что опоздал на работу, да?

Он хихикнул, зарываясь носом в изгиб мокрой шеи Енгука.

— Конечно, — пробасил тот в подушку. — А еще из-за того, что придется опять идти в душ, и завтрак уже остыл. Ты — коварный соблазнитель и выбрал самый подходящий момент для первого раза. 

— Ты чем-то недоволен? — скептически спросил Джело, пытаясь спихнуть с себя тяжелую тушку.

— Да, — Енгук приподнялся на локтях. — Тем, что почти ни в чем не могу отказать тебе. 

— У меня есть секретное оружие!

— Ты сам секретное оружие, — он поцеловал Джело и скатился на кровать. — Сегодня сидишь дома, и это не обсуждается. 

— Почему? — обиженно спросил тот, надувая щеки.

— Попробуй встать и узнаешь, — коварно ухмыльнулся Енгук и, поднявшись на ноги, направился в ванную. Через минуту он услышал громкое _ой_ и...

— Я ненавижу тебя, хён!

***

Серое полотно асфальта уже привычно стелилось под шинами, разбегаясь рукавами перекрестков и плавными изгибами автобанов. Чоноп поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида на ехавшего позади Дэхена и невольно улыбался, зная, что в любой момент тот может его подрезать и прибавить скорость, умчавшись в отрыв. Он усмехнулся, виляя на соседнюю полосу, чтобы обогнать машину впереди и сжал сцепление на пустом участке шоссе. Сзади послышался рев мотора, и через минуту Дэхен поравнялся с его мотоциклом, приближаясь почти вплотную. Впереди показался съезд в город, Чоноп начал сбавлять, показывая тем самым, что намеревается свернуть. Дэхен согласно кивнул и перестроился.

Минут через десять они остановились у кафе, где раньше работал Чоноп. Дэхен с довольным видом облизнулся, слезая с байка.

— Решил угостить меня чизкейком?

— Вот еще, просто захотелось проведать знакомых, — небрежно передернул плечами Чоноп.

Сделав заказ, он направился к стойке, чтобы переговорить с работниками, а Дэхен остался за столиком, наблюдая за ним. Чонопу даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться в этом, он почти физически ощущал на себе тяжелый взгляд. Словно коварная змея обвивала его тугими кольцами, давила на плечи, заглядывая в глаза, парализуя волю и соблазняя. _Каждый, мать его, раз_. 

Чоноп уже устал избавляться от навязчивых наваждений, преследующих его рядом с Дэхеном. 

_Просто плевать, будь что будет_.

Прошло около двух недель с тех пор, как они начали встречаться — _встречаться?_ — после работы. Дэхен почти каждый вечер оказывался напротив дверей автомастерской, небрежно опираясь на свой байк в ожидании того, как Чоноп выведет из гаража мотоцикл. В те редкие дни, когда он не появлялся, Чоноп, борясь с разочарованием — _не с кем соревноваться_ — катался в одиночестве, что было ничуть не хуже. Ничуть, потому что не надо было бороться с другими чувствами. 

Вообще, бороться с Дэхеном, это как с ветряными мельницами — бессмысленно и безнадежно. 

В то время как тот умял целых три чизкейка, Чоноп вполне обошелся одним пирогом и чашкой латте. Пробурчав что-то о прожорливости, он расплатился за заказ, и они вышли на улицу, направляясь к стоянке. 

— Ты завтра не работаешь, — Дэхен не спрашивал, а утверждал.

— Да, но... Нам пригнали отличный байк, хотел с ним повозиться немного, — сказал Чоноп, смутно понимая, куда клонит Дэхен. 

— Он не может подождать до понедельника? 

Чоноп отвернулся, оглядывая почти пустую улицу. Сказать по правде, он не понимал себя: почему бы ему просто не сесть на мотоцикл и не попрощаться. Зачем он стоит тут, крутя в руках шлем, словно ждет чего-то. Чего он ждал? Откровенного предложения? Признаний? А может быть, поцелуя? 

_Идиот_.

Он задумчиво посмотрел на темнеющее небо без единой звезды и перевел взгляд на пустой дом под снос напротив, через улицу. Почему-то было неприятно смотреть в темные провалы разбитых окон — Чонопу не нравились мертвые дома, они выглядели как в фильмах ужасов: озлобленными, что люди их покинули, со всеми этими торчащими осколками, гулявшими внутри сквозняками и обрушенными стенами. 

Кажется, Дэхен что-то говорил, но Чоноп не слышал его, вглядываясь во мрак пустых глазниц старого дома. Неприятный холодок пробежал по спине от ощущения того, что кто-то может наблюдать за ними в эту самую минуту из окна. Чонопу даже показалось, что он заметил какое-то движение на втором этаже. 

_Всего лишь воображение_. 

Но почему тогда интуиция снова заорала где-то внутри благим матом, призывая убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Чоноп положил шлем на сидение и направился к дому.

— Эй, — окликнул его Дэхен. — Ты куда?

Но Чоноп только махнул рукой. Ему было необходимо убедиться, что это всего лишь его фантазии, доказать самому себе, что он просто чертов параноик. Забежав в подъезд, он постоял минуту, чтобы глаза привыкли к темноте, и стал бесшумно подниматься по бетонным ступенькам на второй этаж. Он слышал повторный окрик Дэхена и мысленно обозвал его придурком — какого черта он снова тащится за ним? 

В узком коридоре было темно, но слабый свет, проникающий с улицы через пустующие дверные коробки, лежал тусклыми квадратами на полу. Чоноп шел по цементному крошеву, заглядывая в каждую дверь, пока не наткнулся на ствол пистолета, нацеленного ему точно в голову. 

_Интуиция всегда права, да?_

Он не видел чужого лица, поскольку убийца стоял спиной к окну, но какая разница, как он выглядит, _в самом деле_? Чоноп всматривался туда, где предположительно находились глаза человека, наставившего на него пистолет, и пытался сообразить, что делать. Через пару минут сюда припрется Дэхен — _кто бы сомневался_ — и тогда трупов может быть больше, чем один. Чей именно, Чоноп пока был не уверен. Он сделал шаг вперед, стараясь не делать резких движений, и поднял руки вверх, показывая, что он чист.

— Тебе нужен я?

Человек промолчал. Краем глаза Чоноп заметил у окна оружие с длинным дулом — _винтовка, даже так?_ , — удивился он про себя. А парень хорошо подготовился. 

— Значит, да. — Кивнул он больше себе, чем убийце. — Давай договоримся, я весь в твоем распоряжении, но моего спутника ты не трогаешь.

Ему послышался тихий смешок. 

— Он здесь совершенно ни при чем. — Чоноп отступил обратно, закрывая собой дверной проем, что было абсолютно невыгодно ему самому, но так он заслонит Дэхена. Для того, чтобы обезоружить нужно подойти вплотную, но Дэхен... Черт бы его побрал, всегда путает все карты. А еще он не понимал, чего ждет убийца, он мог выстрелить сразу же, как только Чоноп появился у двери, но все-таки чего-то ждал. 

_Блять._

— Дэхен, не ходи сюда, — крикнул он, услышав тихие ругательства на лестнице. — Я сейчас спущусь.

— Мать твою, Чоноп, какого хера? — Его шаги уже раздавались в коридоре, и пистолет в руках убийцы слегка дернулся.

— Иди обратно, я прошу тебя. Пожалуйста.

Все смолкло, Чоноп слышал лишь свое собственное дыхание и больше ничего. Дэхен ушел? Вряд ли, тогда где он?

Резкий толчок в спину заставил полететь его прямо на пол, — лицом на обломки стен и битое стекло — а следом раздалось два выстрела. Чоноп успел перекатиться на спину и увидел в руке Дэхена оружие. Вспышка выстрела на мгновение выхватила из темноты его лицо, а потом перед глазами мелькнули белые круги, и Чоноп провалился в пустоту. 

_Дэхен?! Дэхен!!!_


	16. Колесо сансары

_Это совсем не больно, — убеждал он себя, глядя на стеклянные ампулы, тускло поблескивающие в свете единственной лампочки. — Умирать не больно._

_Намного больнее смотреть в глаза своему палачу._

***

— Чоноп, — встревоженный голос Дэхена эхом разносился по пустому помещению. — Чоноп!

Подрагивающие веки наконец-то открылись, и Дэхен вздохнул, кажется, с облегчением. Он всматривался в темные глаза с неподдельной тревогой. Не время для самоанализа — почему он так тревожится, волнуется или что-то там еще, не поддающееся никакой критике с точки зрения его собственного разума.

Просто заткнись, — он дал мысленный пинок внутреннему голосу, продолжая с глупой улыбкой смотреть на пришедшего в сознание Чонопа. Тот болезненно хмурился, не понимая, что происходит, но через минуту его взгляд обрел осмысленность.

— Дэхен.

— Можешь называть меня Санта-Клаусом. Представим, что сегодня Рождество, и я подарил тебе вторую жизнь. Но ты все равно мне должен.

Чоноп вздрогнул и настороженно посмотрел на него. 

— Ты в порядке? — Дэхен осторожно приподнял его голову и прижал в своей груди. — Идиот. Ты напугал меня.

— Я буду в порядке, если ты перестанешь меня душить, — прохрипел Чоноп, делая слабые попытки отстраниться. 

— Прости, — рассмеялся тот, подхватывая его под руки, и поднял с замусоренного пола. — Давай выбираться отсюда.

— Я и сам могу идти, — Чоноп оттолкнул его руки и тут же накренился набок, успевая в последний момент схватиться за чужой рукав. 

— Я вижу, да — ты очень самостоятельный, поэтому, если не хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя силой, лучше не сопротивляйся.

Чоноп скривился, но благоразумно промолчал. С Дэхена станется.

— Мне спросить, что это было, или... — начал Дэхен, когда они ковыляли, по-другому и не скажешь, до своих мотоциклов.

— Не стоит, — резко оборвал его Чоноп, снова пытаясь вырваться из-под навязчивой опеки, но ему не удалось, рука Дэхена по-прежнему надежно прижимала его к себе.

— Как скажешь, — легко согласился тот.

— Я тоже мог бы спросить, откуда у тебя оружие, но лучше оставим все, как есть. 

Дэхен молчаливо согласился.

— Ехать сможешь?

Чоноп фыркнул и резво забрался на мотоцикл, поморщившись от резкой боли в боку, но сразу же выпрямился и посмотрел на Дэхена, мол, ты видишь, все отлично. Чон хмыкнул и развернулся к своему байку.

— Поедешь за мной, — он даже не обернулся, затылком чувствуя возмущенный взгляд, прожигающий его насквозь, но возражений не услышал и довольно улыбнулся, натягивая шлем на голову.

Когда они практически впали в квартиру, оглушительный стук захлопнувшейся двери отрезал их от всего остального мира. По крайней мере, так хотел думать Дэхен, ни на секунду не выпуская руку Чонопа из своей собственной. 

_Здесь нет ничего и никого, кроме нас_.

Он на секунду прижался лбом к прохладной стене над плечом Чонопа, обессиленно опустив руки. В голове царил хаос, потому что они... 

Они вместе, наедине, и все случится прямо сейчас.

Прямо сейчас, и он не мог больше ждать, ощущая прерывистое дыхание Чонопа на своей шее. 

_Его дыхание, его кожа, его запах, его все..._

Дэхен положил руки на узкие бедра, обтянутые джинсовой тканью, и почувствовал тепло, исходящее от кожи под ней. Медленно, рискуя спятить окончательно, он поднимался выше, чувствуя пальцами каждую косточку ребер, под которыми бьется безумное сердце. Ведь наверняка оно бьется именно так? Дэхен даже проверил, скользнув щекой вниз по обтянутой футболкой груди — глухие быстрые удары резонировали с его собственными — где-то в горле. 

Чоноп рвано выдохнул, приложившись затылком об стену, и его стон был больше похож на беспомощное скуление. 

Сейчас Дэхен не хотел его принуждать — он хотел, чтобы в голове Чонопа поселилось такое же безумие, как в его собственной. 

Внезапно тряхнуло — Чоноп порывисто сжал его плечи руками, схватился за него, словно пытаясь удержаться на ногах и не сползти по стенке вниз, дернул Дэхена на себя. На секунду приоткрыл глаза, всматриваясь в глубину своего сумасшествия, и прижался губами — жестко, почти жестоко, ощутимо прикусывая нижнюю губу Дэхена. 

_Кроме нас у меня никогда ничего не было._

Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не разложить Чонопа прямо в коридоре. Тем не менее, к тому моменту, когда они все-таки добрались до спальни, вся одежда испарилась, повинуясь мановению волшебной палочки какой-то гребаной феи. Или жадным рукам, прослеживающим каждый дюйм гладкой кожи. Дэхен хотел бы, чтобы на ней остались пламенеющие отпечатки его пальцев, как на белой бумаге, испачканной чернилами. Чтобы они горели, въедаясь, словно клеймо — его личное, вечное, нестираемое. 

_Просто заткнись_.

Дэхен провел большим пальцем по губам Чонопа, думая, что это несправедливо — абсолютно нечестно иметь такие губы, — их хочется грызть и рвать в клочья, чтобы они не достались никому. Но они и так принадлежат ему одному, всегда принадлежали. Чоноп целует жадно, почти остервенело, выводя кончиком языка хаотичные узоры, сплетая их дыхание в единую вязь, и дышать по отдельности становится невозможно. 

Чоноп отдается полностью и забирает Дэхена целиком. Совсем как миллион лет до этой эры, в прошлой жизни. 

Ах, да, это же их _первый секс_.

Дэхен, конечно, думал об этом, — _постоянно_ — и приучал себя к мысли, что все должно быть действительно как в первый раз — по-настоящему в первый. Потому что желание, заставлявшее его совершать все эти безумные поступки, требовало совсем другого. Не мучить себя ожиданием, не ласкать, а взять насильно. Оставлять следы от зубов и ногтей, ранить до крови, до вспышек боли в широко распахнутых глазах и умоляющих криков. Разорвать, уничтожить, стереть как самого лютого врага. 

Такой Чоноп гораздо опаснее, чем Чоноп настоящий. Его не за что убивать кроме одной единственной причины: он заставляет Дэхена чувствовать себя зависимым. 

Чоноп непонимающим взглядом посмотрел на него, зависшего в своих мыслях, и одним движением перекатился со спины на колени, подминая Дэхена под себя. 

— Уже передумал? — тихо шепнул он Дэхену в ухо, и провел языком от мочки до основания шеи, прямо по пульсирующей жилке. Чон дернулся вперед, но его запястья надежно удерживали над головой. Он уже и забыл, насколько Чоноп на самом деле сильный. 

— Не дождешься, — ухмыльнулся Дэхен. — Просто думаю, в какой позе ты будешь смотреться лучше всего.

— Оу, во всех, не сомневайся, — в тон ему ответил Чоноп, лизнув напрягшийся сосок под своими губами. — И у тебя будет возможность в этом убедиться.

Что-то во всем этом показалось Дэхену неправильным, но мысли улетучились в форточку, пробитую в его голове действиями Чонопа, и он не успел понять, что именно не так. Облизнув губы, Мун прихватил ими головку члена, слегка посасывая и одновременно дразня языком уздечку. Наблюдая за Дэхеном из-под полуприкрытых век, он постепенно опускался все ниже, и — _мать твою_ — его взгляд был охуенным афродизиаком, возбуждая не меньше, чем влажные губы, скользящие по члену. 

Дэхен не стонал, лишь делал резкие вдохи, глотая воздух открытым ртом, когда по телу прокатывалась очередная волна. Он чувствовал себя серфером на австралийском побережье, с каждым наплывом поднимаясь все выше, пока не достиг гребня самой высокой волны, ухнув в нее и захлебываясь — от наслаждения и переизбытка кислорода в легких. Словно он только вдыхал и вдыхал, и — _что это было вообще_ — в его голове прошел метеоритный дождь. 

Чоноп довольно мурлыкнул и скользнул по его телу наверх.

— Видишь, я не сопротивляюсь, — провокационно проговорил он, целуя снова, нагло захватывая в плен чужой язык.

 _Нет, нет, нет... Все должно быть совсем не так_.

Дэхен поднял руку и вцепился в волосы на его затылке, оттаскивая от себя, и увидел улыбку на лице Чонопа. Словно _он знал_. Но Чоноп не может знать, он просто улыбается, как всегда, когда уверен в себе. Он говорил этой улыбкой, что как бы ты ни старался, Чон Дэхен, _я никогда не буду твоей игрушкой_. Дэхен видел ее сотни раз. Чоноп мог потерять память, документы, друзей, но он никогда не потеряет себя. И это лучшее из всего, что у него осталось. 

_Потому что Дэхену не нужно ничего другого_. 

Он провел ладонями по бедрам Чонопа от коленей к ягодицам и слегка сжал их, разводя в стороны. Скользнув пальцем между ними, помассировал вход, надавливая с каждым разом все сильнее, пока внутри не оказалась одна фаланга. Чоноп смотрел на него, склонив голову к плечу, и, казалось, абстрагировался от происходящего. 

— Приятно?

— Не слишком, но продолжай, — шепнул он, вновь облизнув пересохшие губы.

— Ты просто терпишь. Смазка там. — Дэхен указал другой рукой в сторону низкого комода около кровати. 

Чоноп пожал плечами и наклонился, с трудом дотягиваясь до верхнего ящика. Выдавив немного геля на руку, он взял ладонь Дэхена и размазал лубрикант по его пальцам. Вопросительно изогнув бровь, Чоноп посмотрел на него и, выдавив еще немного, опустил руку на его член, который снова начал твердеть. 

— Так лучше? — спросил он, с нажимом проводя по выступающим венам. 

— Намного, — выдохнул Дэхен и сразу вставил в него палец целиком. Чоноп прогнулся, закусив губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Все-таки, у него давно никого не было. 

У него давно не было меня, — мысленно исправил себя Дэхен, втискивая второй палец и разводя их в стороны, чувствуя, как тяжело поддаются мышцы. Ничего, он в состоянии подождать, особенно, когда ладонь Чонопа так приятно скользит по его члену. Уже три пальца почти свободно двигались внутри, касаясь мягких, расслабленных стенок, и Дэхен немного согнул их. Он абсолютно четко помнил, как реагирует Чоноп на прикосновения там, и с наслаждением дотронулся до небольшого бугорка под кончиками пальцев, наблюдая, как Мун вздрогнул всем телом и тихо застонал, запрокинув голову. 

_О боже, да._ Этих звуков ему так не хватало. 

Чоноп недовольно фыркнул и приподнялся.

— Чего ты ждешь?

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил тот. — Мне просто нравится... Это плохо?

Он видел, что Чоноп хотел что-то ответить, но передумал, взглянув на него со злостью. 

— Но раз ты так хочешь, — продолжил Дэхен, хватая его за плечи и опрокидывая на спину, — я исполню все твои желания. Я ведь сегодня Санта-Клаус, помнишь? Надеюсь, ты был хорошим мальчиком.

— Иди к черту, — смущенно пробормотал Чоноп, отворачивая голову в сторону.

— Смотри на меня, — с угрозой в голосе произнес Дэхен, хватая его за подбородок, — Я хочу видеть твое лицо. 

— Слишком много болтовни для простого секса.

 _Это просто секс_.

Дэхен почувствовал раздражение, но злиться было не на кого. Чоноп прав, для него это просто секс с почти незнакомым парнем, который для него никто. Который должен ему этот _просто секс_. Но Дэхен для него не никто. Он не может быть никем, ведь... 

Это было в прошлой жизни. И _я люблю тебя_ , тоже осталось в прошлой жизни.

Он вошел в него одним рывком, больше не заботясь об ощущениях Чонопа. Бессмысленно и хаотично вдалбливаясь все глубже, вкладывая в каждое движение свою ненависть и разочарование. Первоначальный план полетел к черту, потому что где-то внутри щемило, и Дэхен не хотел даже задумываться, почему. 

Больно. Чоноп не помнит его, и это, оказывается, так больно.

_Просто заткнись._

Резко вытащив член, он перевернул Чонопа на живот и вошел снова. Он больше не хотел видеть его лицо. И глаза, в которых не было того, чего он хотел на самом деле. 

Уткнувшись лбом в его мокрую спину между лопаток, Дэхен представлял, что все как прежде. Когда он кончал, сквозь звон в ушах ему почудилось тихое _да, Дэхен_ , и он снова словил звездный дождь в своей голове. 

Через несколько минут, с трудом отлепив непослушное тело от мокрых простыней, он посмотрел на Чонопа, мирно лежащего на животе с закрытыми глазами, и лишь прерывистое дыхание выдавало, что он еще не спит. 

— Я в душ, а потом... — Дэхен замолчал, прикидывая, сколько раундов он еще продержится. — Мы повторим.

Прежде чем выйти из комнаты он услышал тихий смешок в подушку.

Он выдержал еще два раза, и, когда Чоноп практически рухнул на него сверху, Дэхен почувствовал, что сейчас отрубится незамедлительно.

— Куда? — спросил он, видя, что Мун приподнимается с кровати. 

— В душ, потому что после всего этого я ощущаю себя очень грязным, — криво усмехнулся Чоноп.

— Возвращайся, — ласково сказал Дэхен. — Я обещаю дождаться. 

— Конечно. — На его губах промелькнула _та самая_ улыбка, и Чоноп вышел из спальни. 

Дэхен со вздохом протянул руку к краю матраса и погладил холодный металл — он всегда хранил там один из пистолетов. На всякий случай.

Через минуту хлопнула входная дверь.

***

Чоноп бежал так, что мог претендовать на мировой рекорд в любом марафоне. Оставаться рядом с Дэхеном было невозможно в принципе — _не после всего_.

Как он выдержал вообще? 

Забежав в съемную квартиру, он покидал все свои немногочисленные вещи в спортивную сумку, оставил хозяйке записку с извинениями и деньги за месяц вперед и рванул к мастерской. Мысленно поблагодарив бога за то, что Енгук настолько доверял ему, что выдал второй комплект ключей от дверей гаража, Чоноп, стараясь остаться незамеченным, пробрался туда и вывел байк. Ключи он забросил в почтовый ящик квартиры и незамедлительно уехал, чтобы не было никакого соблазна. 

_Он считал себя трусом._

Потому что даже будучи в состоянии посмотреть в глаза своей смерти, не мог найти в себе силы попрощаться с друзьями. 

_Он не хотел оставлять себе ни единого шанса._

Потому что имея возможность быть самим собой, он не смог бы сделать то, что должен.

_Он просчитался._

И дело совсем не в Дэхене. 

Чтобы съездить туда и обратно Чонопу потребовалось чуть больше двух часов, он гнал как ненормальный по пустой трассе, мельком отметив на обратном пути скудные огни знакомой заправки. Жаль, что предсказание старого Пака не сбылось.

Химчан получит то, что хочет: конверт с документами и диском доставят ему прямо на дом, и Чоноп надеялся, что это поможет хёну, наконец-то, завершить свою вендетту. Химчан распорядится ими как подобает, в этом Мун не сомневался. А еще он надеялся, что Енгук и Джело когда-нибудь простят его, хотя...

_Как можно простить такое?_

Он поставил мотоцикл в старый гараж, любовно провел напоследок ладонью по корпусу Пумы, и с сожалением захлопнул дверь. Пустая квартира в многоэтажке встретила Чонопа темнотой и молчащей сигнализацией. Он невольно улыбнулся — надо же, пароль был таким простым.

_Это уже не важно._

Горизонт слегка порозовел, расцвечивая иссиня-черное небо ровной полоской приближающегося рассвета. На мобильном бесконечное число сообщений и не отвеченных звонков от Дэхена, а Чоноп кусал губы, глядя на экран вибрирующего в руке телефона. Ему не нужно гадать, что скажет ему Дэхен, он и так все прекрасно знает. Дэхен никогда не изменится, и это самое лучшее, что осталось у него.

Потому что так Чоноп может быть уверен, что все делает правильно.

Он набрал единственное сообщение и отправил его перед тем, как первый луч солнца прорезал серую гладь неба, золотыми бликами отражаясь на причудливых облаках. 

_Я там, где все началось_.

Чоноп — трус, и это лишнее тому доказательство. Он знает — умирать не больно, потому что однажды уже умирал. Чоноп знает, что такое больно, потому что влюбился не в того человека. _Дважды_. У него снова нет выбора, и сейчас он понимает, как был тогда прав в своем страхе и нежелании узнавать правду. Но он действительно был счастлив все это время, по-другому, но счастлив. 

Чоноп не сможет бегать и прятаться вечно — просто не хочет. 

_Не Дэхен, так другие_. 

Если бы убийца все-таки выстрелил, было бы лучше. Чоноп не хочет принимать смерть от человека, которого любит. Если ему суждено умереть, то он хочет умереть счастливым. Чоноп просто трус, который хочет уйти мыслью о том, что его тоже кто-то любил. Пусть даже это _неправда_. 

Светлая жидкость струилась по венам точно к сердцу и оттуда по всему телу, обещая покой и вечный сон. 

Чоноп никогда не был игрушкой, и это дает ему власть над собственной судьбой. Это дает ему пресловутый _выбор_. Потому что он снова ускользнул от Дэхена — палача, которому на самом деле совсем не нужна его смерть. Дэхен просто исполнитель, хотя играет роль бога. Возможно, он в чем-то и прав, но для Чонопа все совсем не так. 

Жизнь Чонопа шла на минуты. Любовь Чонопа не имеет времени, потому что только он может решать, когда все закончится. Это тоже его выбор, и, наверное, он бы хотел, чтобы кто-то уважал его.

_Но Дэхен — не подходящий для отношений человек._

Рассвет померк за прикрытыми веками, и Чоноп заснул, счастливый и влюбленный. _Снова_. 

Дэхен открыл дверь собственным ключом — _он же всегда был у него_ — и осторожно зашел в квартиру, сжимая пистолет в руке. Он был готов к чему угодно, даже к идиотской пародии на Мистер и Миссис Смит, но только не к такому. 

— Ендже, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты все-таки синтезировал то противоядие. 

— Ты ебанутый, Дэхен? Сейчас четыре утра.

— Ендже...

— Да, но оно еще не прошло тесты. Все? Я могу спать дальше?

— Если через десять минут тебя не будет в лаборатории, обещаю... — Он замолчал на секунду. — Ендже, я прошу тебя.

— Ты, блять, совсем...

— _Пожалуйста_. 

Дэхен прервал вызов, продолжая смотреть на Чонопа. Казалось, тот просто уснул, сидя перед большим окном во всю стену. Лучи рассветного солнца щекотали его лицо, и, казалось, Чоноп сейчас смешно сморщит нос, отворачиваясь от них. Но рассыпанные рядом ампулы указывали на то, что он не собирался просыпаться. Дэхен сглотнул, пересчитывая их количество. 

— Боже, что с ним? — ужаснулся Ендже, заглядывая внутрь салона машины.

— Он вколол себе пять кубов за раз, — отозвался Дэхен, вытаскивая безжизненное тело.

— Ебтвоюмать, да он сдохнет!

— Даже не думай.

Ендже вздрогнул от этого голоса — он первый раз видел друга _таким_. 

— Нам нужна каталка.

— Нам нужен твой пропуск, — отозвался Дэхен. — И отсутствие свидетелей. 

Ендже мог работать в любое время суток, и охрана прекрасно была об этом осведомлена, поэтому вопросов о его визите не возникнет, но вот как быть с ними?

— У нас мало времени, — процедил Дэхен, — думай быстрее.

— Без тебя знаю, — огрызнулся Ендже. — Сколько прошло? 

— Не знаю, сообщение пришло в три пятьдесят две, поэтому будем считать где-то полчаса - минут сорок.

Ендже ненавидел Дэхена, потому что тот всегда вламывался в его размеренную жизнь, нарушая выверенную систему и принося с собой энтропию, но Чоноп — этот парень, которому удалось каким-то чудесным образом пробудить в Дэхене почти человеческие чувства, вызывал у него уважение. Вперемешку с сочувствием, поэтому Ендже все-таки нашел способ незаметно протащить его-почти-труп в свою лабораторию. Он прекрасно понимал, что за это его могут уволить, но... 

_Он хотел думать, что тоже умеет любить._

Просто в жизни Ендже еще не встретился человек, ради которого он мог бы пойти на такое. Не то что бы ему очень хотелось геройствовать и жертвовать собой, но испытать сильные чувства — да, пусть даже они сломают его чертову систему. Кому-то давно пора сломать ее. 

Он не пустил Дэхена в экспериментальный блок, и, перед тем как захлопнуть дверь, спросил:

— Напомни мне, зачем я это делаю?

— Что? — От его вопроса Дэхен опешил.

— Скажи мне, какого хрена я это делаю, Дэхен? Для того, чтобы ты собственноручно пустил ему пулю в голову? Трахнул? Зачем мне рисковать своей должностью и карьерой? Ради твоих ебнутых игр? Если ты мне сейчас не назовешь хоть одну причину, я позволю ему умереть, потому что это то, чего хочет он сам. Хотел еще в первый раз, но ему не повезло. И назову это милосердием. 

Его лицо стало бледнее халата Ендже.

— Хорошо, ты прав, — пробормотал он.

— В чем я прав? В том, что ты еще не наигрался? Или в том...

— Он нужен мне, доволен?! — заорал Дэхен, стукнув в дверной косяк рядом с головой Ендже. — Ты прав, я... люблю, черт. — Тихо добавил он. А теперь сделай что-нибудь, или я закопаю тебя рядом с ним. 

Ендже оставил сидеть его в коридоре наедине с собственным эгоизмом и, хотелось думать, чувством вины. Ендже вообще был не уверен, что у него что-то получится, но очень хотел, чтобы Чоноп выжил. 

_Снова_.

Потому что теперь он точно знал, как Чоноп потерял память и, самое главное, почему. Хотя не догадываться об этом мог только слепой идиот. Впрочем, именно он сидит сейчас под дверью. 

Через десять минут после того, как Ендже ввел Чонопу ингибитор, тот, не приходя в сознание, впал в кому. 

Ендже не знал, радоваться ему или плакать, потому что Мун все так же мог умереть или очнуться пятилетним ребенком. Или стать овощем. Ингибитор еще не прошел тестирование, и побочных эффектов могло быть море, вплоть до слабоумия. 

Ендже было страшно.

Всем остальным тоже было страшно, особенно Джело, который все это время плакал по ночам, захлебываясь кошмарами и слезами. Енгук делал вид, _потому что Джело_. На Химчане нет лица с тех пор, как он получил тот конверт по почте, и он пытался убить Дэхена прямо в больнице. Два раза.

Бессилие — самое страшное чувство, и все они ощущали это каждую секунду душного августа. 

Наступивший сентябрь подарил долгожданную прохладу и надежду: хрупкую, почти болезненную, золотисто-багряную — как листья, осыпающиеся с деревьев. Чоноп очнулся невыносимо слабый и беспомощный. С кристально чистой памятью.

Внутри Дэхена тогда что-то обрушилось с оглушительным треском. Потому что он больше не хотел — _не мог_ — быть уродом и мудаком, но так сложно перебороть привычку. Не потому что страшно, — _хотя было_ — а потому что Чоноп, как оказалось, все-таки, не работа. 

В открытое окно задувал теплый ветер, принося с собой запахи листвы и фастфуда от маленького лотка на углу квартала, где располагалась закрытая больница. Дэхен вздрогнул от тихого голоса, когда Чоноп открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, явно не узнавая.

— Привет. — Попытался улыбнуться он, но вышло не очень. — Извини...

Дэхен помотал головой и сжал холодными пальцами лежащую на белой простыне руку, которая еще плохо подчинялась хозяину.

— Я Дэхен.

 _И я люблю тебя_.

Чоноп внимательно разглядывал его, словно пытался зацепиться за то, что поможет ему вспомнить: имя, лицо, хоть что-то. А Дэхен смотрел на него и думал, сколько раз ему пришлось потерять одного и того же человека, чтобы принять такую простую, на самом деле, вещь как любовь к кому-то. Перестал ли он теперь быть уродом? И влюбится ли в него Чоноп третий раз?

_У них может быть первое свидание, первый поцелуй и первый секс, — неважно, что для Дэхена это уже пройденный этап. С Чонопом он готов проделать этот путь столько раз, насколько хватит его жизни._

**The End**


End file.
